Entering TVD
by Kyler1123
Summary: Kimberley and Kayla are best friends but they couldn't be more different. While Kayla is obsessed with the Vampire Diaries, Kimberley could think of a thousand things she'd prefer to watched. So what happens when the girls get caught at the start of Season 2, will the change they bring to the show be good or bad?
1. Prologue A Coma Dream

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs, sadly.**

**So I've always wanted to do a fanfiction like this and I've read some really good ones so I hope you like it!**

**Prologue Entering TVD**

**Kayla's POV**

"Everything is just all wrong okay, Elena's annoying me and I feel like they're putting way to much time into this cure hunt," I complained to my best friend Kimberley, she nodded thoughtfully even though she didn't watch the show.

"Honestly I just don't get why anyone would not want to be a vampire," Kimberley said, ever since I told her about the cure hunt she had the same opinion.

I had tried to explain to her the bad side of vampirism, but she was of the view that the positives far outweighed the negatives.

"Arghh it's just all so stupid," I whined, as much I hated the fact Kimberley didn't watch the show, she hated all the supernatural stuff I was glad she was a good enough friend to listen to my Vampire Diaries ramblings.

"Where are you up to anyway with your rewatching?" Kimberley asked, while Season 4 was on I had to rewatch it to get me through each week.

"Umm first episode of season 2. Why?" I questioned.

"I'll watch one episode with you, the one you're up to," Kimberley told me.

I jumped up in excitement, "Are you serious? Wait are you sure you don't want to watch season 1?" I asked, all in what seemed one breath.

"No, season 2," Kimberley replied, looking at me oddly.

"Okay wait I'll just go get the disc, stay there," I said walking out the door then I turned back, "and please don't change your mind," I begged.

Kimberley rolled her eyes, chucking a pillow at me, "Hurry up."

Quickly I ran and got the disc, putting it into the DVD player, "Okay," I muttered.

The light went on the TV screen but the TV didn't come on. "I hate your stupid TV," I informed Kimberley, whacking it really hard on the top.

That was the only way to fix which I always found funny, except this time it didn't work.

I made sure it was plugged in and then stared in confusion, "Why is it not working?"

Kimberley came to stand beside me, "No this can't be happening I can't afford my TV to break."

She proceeded to whack it even harder than me and a blinding white light appeared on it.

* * *

**Kimberley's POV**

My head was pounding with pain I had never been this sore ever, when I opened my eyes I was surprised to find myself on a road in a town.

"Kayla," I called looking around. I saw her just in the distance rubbing her head to.

"Where are we?" I asked standing up, this had to be some sort of dream.

Kayla looked around, "Mystic Falls, look at the sign," she said pointing, sure enough there was a sign saying you're now leaving Mystic Falls.

"OMG," Kayla exclaims whacking me, "your TV blew up because you hit it hard and now you've put us both in a coma; this is a shared coma dream."

I couldn't believe she was blaming me for this one, "No this is probably your coma dream I'm dead and this me is a figment of your imagination."

It was the conversation we always used to have, although I'd never thought we'd been in a situation where it might be real.

Kayla smiled, that stupid grin she got before saying, "If this is really Mystic Falls from the Vampire Diaries I have got to say I have serious respect for my mind right now."

"Not funny, after all if we want to enter a TV show it was going to be Doctor Who which makes it more obvious I'm dead," I muttered in annoyance.

"Or alive by my side," Kayla said, always having to be optimistic.

"Oh and you get to meet Damon Salvatore and admit you have a thing with Ian Somerhalder you had to admit a couple of times he was hot," Kayla said teasing me.

I rolled my eyes again, "Well can we just go somewhere," I said, waiting for Kayla to guide us she knew this show.

"Okay we have to figure out where we are, please be somewhere late season 2 to season 3 because it means Klaus will be there. Wait a second who's Klaus?" she asked me.

The name sounded familiar and then it didn't, "I don't know have you mentioned him before?" I asked.

Kayla looked more confused than ever, "Did I say late season 2 to season 3 because I only remember watching season 1," she told me.

I looked at her I couldn't remember anything she had told me about the Vampire Diaries either.

"OMG," she screeched, "I've lost all my future knowledge about TVD it has to be that why else can't I remember, we're flying blind."

I wasn't going to tell her I was glad that we both had no knowledge of the future.

"Okay let's stop looking like freaks in the middle of the road and figure out where to go," I said, shaking Kayla.

"Right," she muttered frowning, "I guess the hospital."

I stared at her dubious had something gone wrong in her head at my look she explained further, "Caroline was going to the hospital and John Gilbert was stabbed, I'd assume in this episode everyone we want to meet is in the hospital. We can fake amnesia, I mean it can't be hard we probably don't exist in this world."

I was surprised at Kayla's logic I kind of always assumed that I would be the good one in the crisis but apparently I was wrong.

**And that's my prologue I hope you liked I haven't entirely figured out her each of the girls will be paired with I'll guess I'll just figure it out as I write Yay!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Return

Thank you to the followers and favorites and thank you Katherine Sparrow for reviewing!

**Chapter 1**

"**The Return"**

**Kayla's POV**

After Kimberley asked for directions and way too much walking in my opinion we found ourselves at the hospital, "I think we just going to have to say we hit our heads," Kimberley said.

"Why?" I asked, I kind of thought amnesia was a good plan.

"Because I don't want to end up in a mental hospital," Kimberley snapped whispering.

My mouth made an O shape and I nodded she had a point then it caught onto something else, "Why are we whispering?"

Kimberley stared at me, "Vampires have really good hearing right, so I just don't want people to hear our conversation."

I raised an eyebrow surprised at her knowledge and the fact she didn't want people to hear this conversation.

"Yes, but I doubt their listening," I replied, walking into the hospital.

It slightly surprised me that Kimberley was being paranoid about this.

"I say we find Stefan and try and convince him to let us stay. Kimberley you'll love the boarding house, it's like our dream house it's so awesome," I rambled.

"Calm down," she teased, "do you think he's here?" she asked.

"I don't know I hope so, wait that's Elena," I said pointing to the brunette about to leave, "we'll ask her."

I didn't even wait for Kimberley's agreement, which is odd because I'm normally the socially anxious; but this was Elena I felt like I already knew her.

"Hey Elena right?" I questioned catching up to her.

"Yes," she said, looking confused to how we knew her.

"Sorry um you don't know us but we're looking for Stefan and small town gossip said you were his girlfriend so," I clarified slightly awkwardly, but I didn't exactly want to freak her out with the line I know everything about you.

"He's at my house, is this important?" she asked, I could tell she was on edge probably about the fact Katherine had stabbed John.

Kimberley was finally next to me again, probably wondering where I was going with this and honestly I wish I knew.

"Urgent actually, I know this seems totally psychotic but can you tell Stefan that we just really need to see him," I told her, never feeling more like a freak in my life.

Elena seemed really put off and I couldn't blame her.

"Fine," she finally said, "who are you?"

"I'm Kayla and this is Kimberley," I said introducing ourselves, "oh Stefan won't know us but you can tell him we knew Lexi and Lee," I added in the hopes it would make Stefan curious.

Elena nodded in recognition of the names, "Where will he find you?" she asked.

"Ummm," I muttered, realizing that was a problem, "Here," Kimberley said finally speaking up.

"Okay," Elena said, turning to walk to her car.

"It was nice meeting you Elena," I called, before turning to Kimberley and pointing to her back, "I just meet Elena, Elena Gilbert."

"I'm so happy for you," she replied sarcastically, "who's Lexi and Lee?"

"Lexi was Stefan's best friend, Damon killed her kind of always hated him for that and I'm really hoping Lee was the name of the guy she was in love with," I said filling her in.

**Kimberley's POV**

Kayla spent the rest of the time while we were waiting telling me about Season 1 so I at least had some sort of background on this show. I kind of wondered what she was going to tell Stefan but she kept dodging the question so I knew she had no idea.

"Kimberley and Kayla I assume," someone said.

"Stefan," Kayla almost squealed in surprise.

I mentally hit her, she was not acting calm or like she didn't know him.

"Elena told me you knew Lexi and Lee," he said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Right we're from Georgia, well not originally because we have a New Zealand accent obviously," Kayla rambled and I really wished I could help her out it was kind of painful to watch, "anyway me and Kimberley are sisters foster sisters. Anyway we used to run into Lexi all the time where we worked, she was always really nice," and this time Kayla slowed down her speaking, "but I think it was only because she knew our foster family they weren't that nice and it was only a couple of years back our families died. Its just she mentioned you and coming to see you before she well never come back and I don't know we have nowhere else to go," Kayla finished and I had to say she looked kind of heartbroken I would believe it.

Stefan looked undecided but all of a sudden a few tears fell down her face, how in the world was she crying?

"You can stay at my house, the Salvatore Boarding House, until you get sorted out," he said, he still looked a tad suspicious.

To be honest I can't believe he did that, who was that nice?

"Thank you, it means the world," Kayla sniffed.

"It really does," I echoed but I didn't sound all that convincing.

"I'll take you there, but just watch out for Damon alright," he warned and we both nodded, "wait who's Damon?" I asked I thought it might be weird if we knew who he was.

"My brother," Stefan clarified.

When we got there and we had each chosen a bedroom and I had to admit Kayla was right this place was amazing. I sat on the bed in the bedroom Kayla had chosen and found a notepad and a pen. How were you crying? I wrote down showing it to Kayla, I didn't want Stefan to accidentally hear this conversation. Kayla smiled triumphantly I told you I could act she wrote two big lines under I told you. I glared at Kayla there was no way she was letting go of this one I believe you, to be honest I was even believing you when you did it, I admitted.

"Thank you," Kayla whispered out loud smugly.

"I'm going to bed," I told her.

"Kimberley," she whispered, "I really really hope we don't wake up."

"Me neither, the house sold it to me," I replied having to admit I kind of did like this.

**Kayla's POV **

I got up the next morning and had a shower there was no way I was going out there with the possibility of seeing either Damon or Stefan without a shower. I knew they were in love with Elena, but still it was Damon and Stefan. It felt kind of gross putting on my clothes last night we definitely needed some new stuff. "Hey," I said walking into Kimberley's room, she was already up and dressed reading a book.

"How long have you been up?" I asked the sun was quite bright which had me kind of worried.

"A while, I attempted to wake you up but you do not lie when you say you can sleep through anything," Kimberley says and I grin.

"Told ya," I replied jumping on the bed.

"So, what happened?"

"Stefan said he had to see Elena and that there was something on at the Lockwood Mansion and he'd talk to us when he got back," Kimberley told me.

"Might be the funeral, do they have funerals this soon," I mused.

"Don't know but I am starving," Kimberley complained.

I laughed of course she was thinking about food, "Let's get something, they better have people food, I can't believe I just said people food."

"See what this show is doing to us," Kimberley exclaimed jokingly putting down her book.

"The horrors," I replied.

Kimberley and I basically mucked around for the rest of the day, exploring the house I was slightly worried someone was going to come home, but Kimberley told me we couldn't hide forever and she was right.

"Wait," I mouthed to Kimberley as we were walking, then I pointed to my ear trying to ask if she heard that. She nodded, when the sound of voice carried over to us it sounded like Damon and Elena or Katherine I hoped it wasn't Katherine. I edged closer I know the whole story curiosity killed the cat but still. I jumped when I heard a lot bump, something was happening.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity," I heard Damon say, that was so sweet, he was with Katherine I wanted her to say yes but I had a really bad feeling about this. "I just need the truth for once," he continues.

"Stop. I already know your question and its answer and the truth is…I never loved you. It was always Stefan," Katherine replied, at that point I really wanted to kill her who could reject Damon like that?

I could hear footsteps which I assumed were someone leaving, Kimberley was pulling on my arm and I glared at her before I saw her expression she looked really worried. Thinking about it I worked out why, meeting Damon just after he was rejected probably wasn't a good idea. We both started walking backwards as quietly as possible and then we turned around. I am not ashamed to admit when Damon appeared in front of us I screamed.

"You're the two who knew Lexi right? Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to eavesdrop," he said and I knew what the look on his face was it was sinister; he was going to hurt us.

Secretly I wanted to hug him and say I'm so sorry but I wasn't that stupid.

"We didn't mean to," Kimberley mumbled and I knew she was going to blame me for this one.

"Damon," I heard Stefan call, I breathed a sigh of relief I wanted Stefan on speed dial.

Damon disappeared out the door; I couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk to Stefan.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded, "I think he got rejected by Elena or something," I muttered wanting Stefan to not be too angry at Damon.

Not that he really did anything it's just what he was going to do.

"Katherine, she's dangerous and looks identical to Elena. I assume you know about vampires," he said.

Whoops I forgot to look shocked when Damon vampire speed out the door, instead I just nodded dumbly.

"Damon's not a bad person he's just loved Katherine for a long time," Stefan told us and I wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

"I know," I whispered what I had just overheard confirmed that.

Stefan grabbed his ringing phone and I turned to Kimberley she looked a bit shaken. "I have to go to Elena's, you should probably come," he told us and we nodded.

Damon had killed Jeremy I couldn't believe it, I am so glad Stefan showed up otherwise he would have killed us, we waited downstairs Elena probably didn't want to see us. "I don't like Damon, he looked at us like a snack," Kimberley whispered not looking at me.

"He'll get better right he has to," I muttered, unlike Kimberley at least I understood it.

"I just want to wake up," she muttered.


	3. Chapter 2 Brave New World Part 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs Kimberley and Kayla

**Chapter 2 **

"**Brave New World"**

**Part 1**

**Kimberley's POV**

"Get up," someone called shaking me vigorously, "getting up," I grumbled at them.

Kayla was looking down at me; Stefan asked Elena if it was alright for us to stay, since he didn't want us to run into Damon. Much to my surprise again she had said yes and Jenna had agreed as well, at least she thought we were friends with Elena. It seemed so wrong that everyone in this town was so nice.

"What?" I mumbled sitting up.

"I got Stefan to give us money for shopping, wearing and sleeping in the same clothes three days it's just wrong and I know shopping is your favourite pastime so," Kayla said leaving the sentence there.

I had to smile at that, "Fine but is this a cheer up exercise?" I questioned.

"For you, but I met Damon Salvatore its every fangirls dream so I'm going to look back on the experience as a dream fulfilment," Kayla told me.

It was so typical of Kayla the eternal optimist, normally I would use my pessimism to bring her back down, by saying something like Damon probably already killed you in his head, but I just didn't have the heart.

"You're lucky it's shopping anything else and I would have been unimpressed," I joked.

Going downstairs to see Jeremy walking around made me pause, I mean he was dead and now he wasn't. I know Kayla had explained the whole magical ring thing and I hadn't actually seen him die but still. Kayla nudged me causing me to realize that I may have been staring.

"Are you two doing anything today?" Elena asked coming up behind us.

"Apart from getting some new clothes no," I said when Kayla stayed silent.

Now was the time she had decided to remember she was actually shy.

"Well we have to do this school carnival thing, you can help if you want to," she offered and again I wondered how people were this nice.

"We'd love to, I love carnivals," I replied, smiling to let her know I really was grateful for the offer.

"Great, you can meet me and Bonnie at the high school around lunchtime," Elena said.

"Right, you'll just have to give us directions," I said, realizing we had no transport or any knowledge of this town.

"Of course," Elena replied.

"We had to catch a bus," I complained to Kayla, "isn't this like a ultra-cool tv show town where they don't have buses."

"Are you serious, everywhere has buses and it's not my fault you got offered a car to drive around and you don't drive," Kayla retorted.

"You don't either," I said in defence.

"Older all I'm saying," Kayla muttered.

We got out at the high school and I was surprised to see how busy it was, also I was actually kind of excited for this.

"So Bonnie's the witch right?" I asked Kayla, making sure I had it right in my head.

"Aha, we should us Stefan to get us enrolled here, that way if anything goes down we'll know about it," Kayla said, now I was really shocked, Kayla hated school with a passion this wasn't happening.

Elena waved us over so I didn't get to question her about it, but I was so planning to.

"Kayla, Kimberley this is Bonnie," Elena said, introducing to the ebony skinned girl.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," Kayla said, sounding a little happy, not that I can blame her.

I would be the same if it was a program I liked.

"Likewise, Elena said you were staying at the Boarding House, are you planning on going to school here?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah just talking about it actually, we're hoping to start soon," I told them, thinking I might as well confirm before Kayla did change her mind because the truth was I did want to go to school.

"Great, I kind of thought after what you've seen of the town dramas you'd probably want to move on," Elena said answering.

"Well, we don't really have a choice so," I said, not really sure where to go.

"Can we talk about Katherine," Bonnie started obviously Elena had told her we knew about her, "she looked just like you, it was freakish."

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria," Elena said obviously trying to change the subject.

I think Bonnie got that but she wasn't going to take it, "Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you."

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got," Elena said and I felt bad for her the last thing anyone would want, is someone evil walking around acting like them.

"How do you know she's still not out there pretending to be you?" I asked, thinking about it.

"Kimberley," Kayla hissed, I gave her a what look.

"It's fine the truth is I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss."

"Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asked, I winced that was really something you probably never wanted to remember.

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" Elena says giving Bonnie a bag of plush," I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy."

I couldn't help but feel bad this may not have been my dream place to go, but me and Kayla had always wanted something like this and all they wanted was normal.

"And don't think you two are getting out of helping," she said turning to us, "you may not have met Caroline but this is important to her and you don't want her to be upset, so as soon as you go and see Stefan, you're going to set up the golden fish toss."

"Got it," me and Kayla both said.

**Kayla's POV**

Elena walked off after seeing Stefan; Jeremy was rather upset not that I could blame him.

"You wanted to see us?" Kimberley asked, we were in the hallway.

"Yeah, if you're going to be staying at my house you going to need these," he said handing us two bracelets.

"Vervain, did Lexi tell you about it?" he asked. "Sort of its poisonous to vampires and stops compulsion," I said, glad to have it.

"That's it, make sure to wear them all the time," Stefan warned.

"Got it," I said, putting my on.

"Thanks, and not to sound too ungrateful but is there a place to put our shopping," Kimberley questioned making me realize that we were still holding the bags.

"My locker, I'll take you back later," Stefan said and I smiled in thanks.

It was kind of one of the main reason I always wished I had a friend like Stefan, the perfect guy to have on speed dial. I seriously needed his number; it was still kind of hard to believe this was all real. It was actually surprisingly fun helping out I was as horribly awkward as I normally am in this situations which was a plus. At one point I saw Stefan looking over at Elena and I had to say something which was totally outside of my comfort zone.

"Is she all right?" I said, grabbing some of the stuff to put on the racks, I at least wanted to look like I'm helping.

"She doesn't want to talk about," Stefan told me, walking beside me.

"Because of Damon, can I ask a question?" I said.

"Sure," Stefan replied turning to look at me.

"Damon's in love with Katherine, she rejects him, he kills or attempts to kill Jeremy. My question being how badly is he going to take this?" I had to ask, I had faith that underneath it all Damon was a good person, but still.

"Honestly, I really don't know. What about you, you seem to know a lot," Stefan said and I felt like there was suspicion there.

"I kind of feel like I already know everybody I know that sounds totally weird, but let's just say I'm good with history and I do a lot more observing people than actual interaction."

**I hope you like the new chapter, thank you to Katherine Sparrow and grapejuice101 for reviewing.**

**Oh and in answer to grapejuice101 I think one of them will get together with Damon, but I'm not sure which one I keep going back and forth, so please give me your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 3 Brave New World Part 2

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 3**

"**Brave New World"**

**Part 2**

**Kayla's POV**

"I'm going back to the Boarding House, do you want to drop your stuff off," Stefan asked me.

I shook my head, "I've got to finish this but take Kimberley, oh and tell her to put my stuff on the dressing table and to bring me a jacket," I said, more demanding than I wanted it to sound but I guess in my mind I was talking to Kimberley.

"Ok, where's Kimberley?" he inquired, I looked around it was weird to not know.

Since we had arrived we hadn't exactly left each other's side and this was new.

"It's okay I know," Stefan tells me, before I can tell him I didn't know.

"Vampire hearing," I mumbled to myself, it was so weird to know that they were real and I was well working at a carnival.

Oh well I'm sure the more exciting stuff is bound to come it's the vampire diaries.

**Kimberley's POV**

We arrived back at the Boarding House just in time to see Damon pouring himself a glass of blood, I wanted to be sick. I didn't have a problem around blood, but the fact that it was going to go into's someone's mouth kind of gave me a problem with it.

"Care for one," he offered Stefan and I really hoped he said no.

"No thank you, not hungry," Stefan replied, thank goodness.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk," Damon said and I had to hide a smile.

I had completely forgotten Kayla telling me Stefan drank from animals.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner," Stefan retorted, I sighed I really didn't need to hear that, or be around what was obviously going to turn into a full on conversation.

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon replied, goading Stefan.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else," Damon said, totally ignoring Stefan's question what was going on with them?

I was so planning on asking Kayla when I got back.

"What's the Gilbert device?" I asked, hoping that them remembering I was there might kill off some of the tension.

"It sends out a signal that supernatural creatures hear, its how the town council got rid of some of the vampires residing here," Stefan explained I nodded sort of remembering Kayla telling me, then turning back to Damon he said, "is this your new obsession."

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it," Damon said and I could kind of see where he was coming from.

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to," Stefan said obviously trying to make Damon see his point.

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers!" Damon said walking away.

I sort of felt bad for him, but not enough.

"Sorry about that," Stefan apologised.

"It's okay, I think maybe I should have just put my stuff away, which I'll do now," I said turning to walk away, then I turned back, "you know he has a point about the whole other supernatural creature," I admitted.

**Kayla's POV**

The carnival had actually started not that I was going to get a chance to enjoy it I was totally run off my feet. There was only so much helping a girl could do.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's," I told Elena and Bonnie coming up to them.

"Okay I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost the speaker in the karaoke booth," Elena said.

"Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around, this is a huge success," Bonnie said and I had to admit she was right it was pretty amazing.

"You mean I can do more than just freak out about vampires?" she joked.

"Go figure," I said and we all laughed.

To be honest even though this was normal it felt good, I was with my favourite tv show's characters and it was fun. Elena walks away from us and I look at her confused until she stops to talk to one of the carnival guys.

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival."

"That'll be me," he replies.

"Okay, good," Elena says.

Then he turns to look at Bonnie, "Wow, what do you need beautiful?" I couldn't help but smile, Bonnie kind of deserved a guy doting on her.

"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" she asked.

"Why don't you show me the problem," Carter said, I'm pretty sure implying something else.

"Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem," Elena teased and I held back a laugh.

Bonnie gave a Elena a look before saying, "Okay, come on."

Kimberley came up behind me, "Here's your stupid jacket," she said throwing it at me.

I took it raising an eyebrow, I quickly put it on it had reminded me how cold it really was.

"I'll be back soon, got to get that stuff and thanks for helping out I know you don't even go to school here yet," Elena said.

"It's the least," I said, after all these people had basically let us into their lives.

Elena left and I turned to Kimberley, "What's your problem?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"It was awkward central at the Salvatore house, Damon and Stefan had this conversation and it was just I don't know. What's up with them, I mean I get the whole Katherine really loves Stefan but," Kimberley said.

"Damon's in love with Elena to and if I had to take a bet she probably rejected him before he killed Jeremy or nearly killed him, gosh every time we talk about this I never know how to put it," I complained, not that talking about this easily should have been happening.

Kimberley made a face, "That sucks who wants to be rejected twice in one night."

"Not forgetting the fact there both choosing your brother," I added, hoping to make her not hate Damon so much.

"Still doesn't excuse it," she said, not taking the bait, I sighed.

"Kayla, you don't think is being here will totally messing this show up do you?" she asked.

I hadn't actually thought about it, I wish I knew it sucked not remembering what happened.

"I would say so, but most of the main events should stay the same. I really hope our being here doesn't accidentally kill someone," I muttered.

"Great," Kimberley exclaimed, "now I'm really worried."

"I wasn't totally serious," I said feeling bad.

"I miss home and my family. There is cool, but do you think we just disappeared or what?" Kimberley asked, upset.

"How do you think I acted so heartbroken, we truly have lost our family Kimberley that one wasn't a lie," I said, I had already thought about it.

Lucky for me my mind was on avoidance mode, I wasn't allowing myself to think about it.

**Kimberley's POV**

Kayla had disappeared off doing something and I really was happy for her, I had never actually seen her this comfortable in a crowd. I catch Damon dragging Jeremy away from the crowd and I don't know what in the world makes me do it but I walk over to them.

"I need to talk to Jeremy," I mutter, not sound so convincing why could I not have Kayla's gift for lying.

"Really well Jeremy and I are in the middle of something so leave," Damon says and I know it's a threat, but apparently I'm feeling brave.

"Really well," I start mocking him, "you can have this conversation later because I need Jeremy for something."

I grab Jeremy's arm and walk away and I hope he'll just come with me and not be the stubborn character Kayla described him as, no such luck.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not scared of him," Jeremy states, I really want to knock some sense into him, why did I chose now to take interest in him?

"This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you," Damon starts and then grabs Jeremy in a choke hold before releasing him, "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try," and Damon holds up Jeremy's ring; he stole from his hand, "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on," he warns. "And as for you I have no problem killing you so mind your own business," he threatens.

I know hes serious, but I don't exactly want to show it, "You've made your point so just go away Damon," I reply not breaking eye contact.

At least he takes my advice, "You didn't have to do that I can take care of myself," Jeremy says and I turn back to him.

"As Damon so creatively proved you can't, so I know you don't know me but take my advice Jeremy don't bite off more than you can chew. Damon's dangerous and not stable, so just don't go there," I warned him.

I don't know if even listened because he just walked away not responding, I didn't even know when I got so caring.

* * *

So I hope you liked this chapter, I'll finish Brave New World next one, I didn't really estimate how many chapters it would take.

Thank you so much to grapejuice101 for the new banner and for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 4 Brave New World Part 3

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 4**

"**Brave New World"**

**Part 3**

**Kimberley's POV**

"You defended little Gilbert against Damon why?" Kayla asked me in disbelief, I couldn't blame her it was something I would normally do.

"Little Gilbert?" I questioned ignoring her.

"It seemed like a good nickname in my head anyway you're avoiding," she told me accusingly.

I sighed, "I don't know, I just wanted to help. Isn't that what we're trying to do?"

"I guess," Kayla muttered.

"Oh look," Kayla says brightening up; I turn to see were she's pointing at Stefan and Damon.

"Let's follow them," she says not waiting for an answer.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because something exciting might happen that guy just bet Stefan at arm wrestling," she explained.

I didn't have time to tell her it was a bad idea before we were in the hallway. To be honest I didn't really want to be near Damon but he didn't acknowledge our presence at all, I wasn't sure if I should be offended or relieved. Stefan gave us a side smile and I'm glad he didn't mind we had just barged into their conversation.

"Is he?" Damon asked and I wondered where he was going to go.

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense," Stefan said, I was assuming we were talking about that guy who beat Stefan.

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Kayla says asking the question I had wanted do.

"Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle," Stefan explained, I guess he was assuming we knew who Tyler was.

"Arm wrestling guy," I concluded.

"Moving on," Damon said and I glared at him, "What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?"

"Maybe there ninja turtles," I joked, knowing I really shouldn't be pushing Damon.

"You're not funny," he said.

"Or zombies, werewolves," Stefan added, causing both me and Kayla to grin.

"No comedic timing at all," Damon tells us, he was obviously serious about this.

He turns his head to look at some guy repairing something, "What. What are you up to?" Stefan asks, sounding more worried.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles," Damon starts.

"I said ninja turtles, actually," I corrected him. He didn't listen instead walked to the guy, "Hey, you," he called.

"I have a name," he replied offended, I couldn't blame him.

"Yeah I don't care," Damon said grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look in his eye, "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood." I figured he was compelling someone which was not good.

"Damon, don't do this," Stefan pleads; I really hope he listens to his brother.

Yeah like that was ever going to happen.

"Its just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down," the guy replies nodding.

"I know you won't," Damon says, letting go of his shoulder.

"You do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asks, but something tells me Damon doesn't care.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage," Damon corrects him.

"What's that going to accomplish?" I put in, getting annoyed at how uncaring Damon is being.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle," Damon says, leaving us.

"Stefan, I knew that guy he was hitting on Bonnie. Can't you have stopped him?" Kayla says, looking upset.

"I'm sorry but if it wasn't him it was going to be someone else," Stefan replies.

"Fine, I have to go back to the ring toss. You two make sure Carter's alright?" Kayla directs us and I smile.

We manage to find Tyler and follow him into the parking lot when Carter comes along and pushes him; this wasn't going to go well.

"Watch where you're going," Tyler snaps.

"You got a problem," Carter demands.

"Yeah, you walked right into me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter threatens.

"You're kidding right," almost in answer Carter pushes him again, "you better back off," Tyler warns once again Carter pushes him, "you hit me again, I swear to God," then Carter goes and punches him.

I wince this was going to end well. Tyler grabbed him and they each looked like they were trying to push each other to the ground until of course Mason came in, I had to admit Damon was good at guessing these things.

He managed to separate them and push Carter off, "What the hell man." Carter came back at him and Mason grabbed his neck in a choke hold, Carter pushed it off and punched in the face, Mason landing on a car.

That's of course when Tyler came back at him, but Carter managed to push him off. Mason came back off jumping over the car like well some sort of animal, what was he? He pushed Carter to the ground and then him and Tyler left, I looked at Stefan he looked as confused as me. We made our way over to Carter and I helped him up.

"You alright man?" Stefan asked.

"Why did I just do that?" he muttered looking confused I felt really bad for him.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Stefan says and I'm glad he doesn't look too bad.

**Kayla's POV**

I made my way back to the ring toss with some more prizes and was shocked when I walked into someone only I'm that clumsy. I looked up to see Matt, he was one of the few I hadn't met him and Caroline and Tyler.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"It's fine, your Kayla right the one who's staying with Stefan?" he asks, some recognition passing his face.

"That's me and Matt Donovan right?" I reply, I didn't think it would be too weird if it looked like I knew him.

"Anyway, I'm going to put these prizes back," I say when I see Caroline coming over.

I had always loved Matt and Caroline together and I wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"Kayla, come with us," Kimberley said and I turned to see her and Stefan, she seemed serious so I assumed it was important.

I put the prizes near the ring toss and followed them into a classroom where Elena and Damon were already waiting. I was glad we actually got in on this talk, whatever it was about.

"Caroline's a vampire," Damon said and I sighed that wasn't really what I wanted to hear.

"How did this happen?" Stefan questioned.

"Well, I fed her my blood and Katherine obviously killed in and A plus B.." Damon said.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut," Damon snapped and I was inclined to agree.

"And she said "game on"? What is that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know," Damon said, I really didn't like Katherine.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked and I felt bad for her, her best friend had basically been killed a day after her brother.

"I don't know," Damon said and I rolled my eyes, now he didn't have all the answers.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her," Stefan said and I agreed, it would be horrible. I felt kind of bad for leaving Matt with her.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition," Damon told us.

"We have to find her," I said.

"Yep and kill her," Damon replied.

"You're not going to kill Caroline," I said before Elena because I could tell she had been about to say something to.

Kimberley was giving me a warning look, trying to tell me I was looking to concerned for Caroline who I wasn't supposed to know her.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her," Damon said and he was really started to annoy me.

"Damon, absolutely not," Stefan said, but he didn't sound totally convinced.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon informed us and I wanted to scream that Vicki was not Caroline.

"Its not an option, Damon," Elena said firmly.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right," Damon said and by now I was getting really upset.

"We're not going to kill her," Stefan replied.

"It's the only way," Damon said and I realized he really did believe that.

Stefan, Elena, Kimberley and I all leave to search for her I just really hope we find her before Damon, because we didn't convince him.

"You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?" Elena asks upset, she wasn't the only one.

Stefan punches the trailer and I wince.

"Stefan, hey," Elena said.

"Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence," Stefan declared and I hoped he was wrong Caroline was my favourite female character on the show.

"We can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she?" Elena said.

Stefan shook his head, "No she's doing it to me."

I felt bad for him, Katherine was just an all round horrible person. I wondered what Kimberley thought but she was really saying anything so I couldn't ask her. We seemed to have been looking for ages.

"Where could she be?" I ask but stop we I notice Stefan, "What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan?"

"Blood, I smell blood," he tells us.

**Kimberley's POV**

We manage to arrive just in time to stop Damon killing Caroline; I stop short when I see Caroline's face with the blood on it and the body.

Elena rushes over to Caroline, "Get away from me, you killed me," she screams.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine," Elena tries to explain.

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline says confused.

"Stefan, we have to get her inside," Kayla puts in.

"Its okay Caroline, come with me," Stefan says, stepping towards her.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time," Damon says and I stare doesn't he know his input isn't helping the situation.

"Yeah maybe so, but it isn't going to happen tonight," Stefan replies.

"Oh yeah it is," Damon says grabbing the stake and rushing towards them but Elena stands in front of Damon, "She's my friend," she tells him.

Damon hesitates then drops his arm, "Whatever happens, it's on you."

Its then that Bonnie arrived and knowing some of the stuff Kayla told me I don't think it's going to end well.

"Caroline?" she asks unsure.

"Its okay, come on," Stefan tells Caroline.

When Bonnie sees the blood on Caroline's face she looks horrified, "No, you're not, you can't be," but then she touches her and I know she knows.

Next she sees the body and I wished someone had covered it up, "oh god."

"Bonnie," Caroline tries to say, but Stefan takes her away.

"This can't be happening," Bonnie says to Elena in tears.

Damon comes back with a shovel in his hands, not looking the least put out, "Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury."

He didn't have to be so cheery about it.

Damon looks to Elena before saying, "I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy."

Bonnie looks at him and he falls to the ground with his head between his hand obviously in pain. I look to Kayla to try and work out what's happening and she just nods towards Bonnie, the witch of course.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else gets hurt," Bonnie tells him.

"I didn't do this," Damon replies.

"Bonnie it wasn't his fault," Elena says.

"Everything that happens is his fault," Bonnie said and I couldn't help but think it was sort of a one-sided view.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asks and I jump back when I see a fire go towards Damon.

"Bonnie, stop it," Kayla calls.

The fire gets to Damon who is screaming, "Bonnie you're going to kill him," Kayla and Elena both call, obviously upset.

I sigh and then jump over the fire and grab Bonnie, the fire disappears, "Why did you stop me?" she asks.

"Because this isn't you, this isn't any of you," Kayla tells her coming up behind me.

Elena pulls Bonnie into a hug before leaving.

I grab Kayla's arm but I stop before Damon, "You owe me one," I told him.

"You saved Damon Salvatore," Kayla said, when we were back at the Boarding House.

"Only because you and Elena were taking so long to do something and it wouldn't have been fair for Bonnie to have that on her conscience," I told her.

* * *

So I'm finally finished Brave New World I hoped that everyone reading likes it. If you want to know I picture Kimberley as Shay Mitchell and Kayla as Emma Watson. Anyway there's a link to my Polyvore on my profile if you want to see what the girl's are wearing each episode. Until the next one...

A big thank you to grapejuice101 for reviewing and helping me with this story it means the world :)


	6. Chapter 5 Bad Moon Rising Part 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 5**

**Bad Moon Rising**

**Part 1**

**Kimberley's POV**

"There talking about the Lockwoods," I tell Kayla as I make my way into her room.

She was just finishing putting her hair up, "Let's go then," she said striding past me.

Her curiosity is going to get us all killed I thought to myself. Downstairs Elena and Stefan are settled down on the couch while Damon gets the door, Kayla takes the seat next to Elena and I sit on the couch opposite. Alaric comes in taking the seat next to mine and I just hope Kayla doesn't go all fan girl.

"Kim and Kayla," Stefan says introducing us.

"Nice to meet you," I say and Kayla echoes me a lot more cheerfully.

He nods at us, "Elena mentioned you needed my help."

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family," Stefan told him, sitting forward.

I was a bit confused as to why Alaric would have information on the Lockwoods and when Alaric said, "Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" I half smiled; glad I wasn't the only one.

"Well, you wouldn't but your dead not dead vampire wife might," Damon answered him and I wondered why he was so tactless.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together," Elena said, filling in the spots where Damon's explanation had left questions.

"You said she had spent years researching this town," Stefan said and I was beginning to understand they were hoping she had a lead to another supernatural creature around here.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction," Alaric informed us.

"Like that amazing vampire story," Damon put in, I rolled my eyes.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena questioned.

"The lycanthrope," Alaric said simply.

Kayla leaned forward, "Wait, like werewolves?"

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney," Damon said, before Alaric could say anything.

"Is it?" Stefan questioned.

Damon looked at him, "I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler," Damon explained.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker. It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity," Stefan finished.

"We were hoping Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is," Elena said.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing," Alaric told us.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asks and when Alaric he hesitates he adds, "Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"Yes, we can get access to it," Alaric said.

"Road trip," Damon says fake excitedly.

"Okay, you guys have fun with that," I tell them, getting up.

"You mean you'll have fun with that, considering you're going," Damon told me, standing at to face me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Actually no I'm not," I corrected him.

Kayla got up to stand beside me, and I was glad I had her support.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but um you're going," Kayla told me, I stared at her, traitor.

"Yeah what if any more witches try to kill me," Damon said.

I smiled, "Then I'm going to let them kill you, after all it can only make the world a better place."

I'm pretty sure that Elena may have laughed, "You should come," Elena said and I sighed it's obvious I'm outvoted.

"Fine, I'll go," I surrendered, walking past Damon.

"How do you feel about being murdered in your sleep?" I asked Kayla when she walked into my room.

"Get over it; we need one person there and one person here. Someone on all fronts," Kayla told me, crossing her arms.

"Why can't I stay here then?" I asked her annoyed.

"Seriously and help Caroline, have you met you, you're horrible at helping people," Kayla exclaimed.

That one may have been true but it still kind of hurt, "Point taken."

Kayla and I ended up going to the Elena's place while she got some stuff ready, in the end I was glad I was coming she kind of needed a Damon buffer, I knew there was Alaric but strength in numbers.

"Be good," Kayla joked "and don't do anything that I wouldn't do," she added as we walked out.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, that takes away all my options."

"You're walking on a fine line," Kayla scolded fake seriously.

"I'll miss you," I laughed, giving her a quick hug.

It felt weird that I wasn't going to be away from her, it didn't feel right.

"Don't die," Kayla said.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her," Damon tells Kayla, as Elena and Stefan walk out.

Kayla crosses her arms before saying, "You better otherwise when you kill me after I attempt to kill you I'm going to haunt you forever."

I didn't really know how to react to that one, "I feel so much safer now," I told her.

"Okay, time to go," Damon calls, and I hop into the back seat with Elena.

**Kayla's POV**

Stefan and I make our way to the table that Bonnie's at, in the Grill. Stefan was going to get her to make a daylight ring for Caroline and I just hoped she agreed.

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring," she told us when we asked her.

"Emily made mine, made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire," Stefan countered.

"Doesn't mean I can cast the spell," Bonnie said and now I knew she was just trying to make excuses, which made me annoyed.

"Bonnie, you drop vampires with a single look, okay. I'm sure you can figure it out," I told her.

"Caroline killed someone. I can't make it easier for her to do it again," Bonnie said, admitting the reason she was hesitant.

It still didn't make me like what she was doing.

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity," Stefan explained to Bonnie.

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now," Stefan said and I hated that he brought up staking her again.

'I don't know if I can trust her, not with this," Bonnie said.

"Then trust us," I told her.

"Fine I'll do it," Bonnie agreed, I wanted to jump up and hug her but I was figuring that would be too weird.

I already looked way too concerned with Caroline as it is.

"So why are you so determined to help Caroline?" Stefan asked me when Bonnie went to get her Grimoire.

"Honestly," I started realizing that I couldn't tell the truth, "because Caroline could be me or Kim and I would want someone on my side. She doesn't deserve to be killed for something she can't control."

"I won't let her," Stefan told me.

I knew he was telling the truth, "Good."

**Kimberley's POV**

"How are you two doing back there?" Damon asks looking over at us, "you know this whole pretending to hate me that you two are doing is getting a little silly."

I huffed looking away, why was he such a jerk?

"I don't think she's pretending, you did kill her brother," Alaric told Damon.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement he came back to life," Damon said looking at Elena.

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing," Elena told him.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked, I was about to mutter a really until I realized he'd hear me.

"Did you?" Elena asked him.

"Yes," he told her.

"You're lying," Elena retorted.

"Elena I saw the ring. It's a big tacky thing it was hard to miss," Damon said defending himself.

"Right," I mouthed.

"What's your excuse?" Damon asked me.

I pretended to think about it, "There's the threatening to kill me, just as an example."

"You knew I wasn't going to do it," Damon countered, I scoffed.

"You're kidding right?"

"I wasn't going to kill you," Damon repeated.

"No, just stop it. Okay you don't have to pretend to be nice just because I helped you, it's creepy," I told him, it was weird he hadn't been nasty to me the whole trip.

Not that I knew him that well but I thought him being mean was natural.

* * *

So there's Bad Moon Rising Part 1 I hope that everyone reading liked it.

Thanks again to grapejuice101 and Katherine Sparrow for reviewing.

Also another thanks to grapejuice101 for your amazing help!


	7. Chapter 6 Bad Moon Rising Part 2

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 6**

"**Bad Moon Rising"**

**Part 2**

**Kayla's POV**

I'm stand beside Stefan as Caroline inspects the ring we gave her, the one that's going to be spelled. She doesn't look entirely happy about it, typical Caroline.

"So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey if you don't want it," Bonnie starts averting her eyes from the Grimoire to Caroline.

"No, no she wants it," I put in quickly. "Now what?" Caroline asks, looking to Bonnie.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…," Bonnie starts the judgement clear in her voice.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," Caroline interrupts her.

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you," Bonnie warns.

I can tell Caroline's upset by this, not that I can blame her.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend."

"I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't going. Now put the ring on the bed," Bonnie directs her.

Caroline places it on the bed and I wait for Bonnie to begin.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline asks.

"He's still dead, now do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie snaps and I can tell she's getting annoyed.

She opens the curtain a little bit allowing the sun to stream onto the ring; she closes her eyes for a moment before opening them.

"All done," she says, picking up the ring and handing it to Caroline.

Caroline slips it onto her finger looking dubious, "So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?"

"Caroline," Stefan warns.

"I just want to be sure that it worked," Caroline exclaims and I can't blame her it looked to easy.

Bonnie swings the curtain opened so the sun's full glare is on Caroline, "It worked."

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?" Caroline accuses.

Bonnie looks at me and Stefan, "She's all yours," she says before picking up her Grimoire and leaving.

"Jeez what is her problem?" Caroline mutters.

"I think she's just worried about you, she doesn't want you to change is all. She'll come around," I told Caroline, although I was in agreement Bonnie was being a little harsh.

"Why do you ever care, you don't know me?" Caroline asked.

"Let's just say, I'm a sucker for helping people. Anyone isn't it time to teach her how to hunt? Which by the way I'm going to skip, as much as I agree with your diet, I can't watch it," I told Stefan.

"You're not the one who has to go eat cute defenseless animals," Caroline complained to me.

"Honestly if I thought it would help the situation I would go and eat a bunny with you, but I'm hoping you're not going to ask me to do that," I admitted.

**Kimberley's POV**

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore," Alaric tells us as we make our way into the office.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier," he says to the girl waiting.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore," she tells us, giving Elena the strangest look.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys," she says.

"These are my friends Elena, Kimberley and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition," Alaric says as she collects the keys.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a gradstudent, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Alaric said, I felt really bad for him I could only imagine what that would be like.

"Its this way," Vanessa said leading us to Isobel's office and opening the door.

We all enter and have a look around it was kind of an amazing office.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" Vanessa says to us.

We looked around the room, I wasn't entirely sure what we were meant to be looking for but I pretended to help.

"Where'd she go?" Damon asked, obviously talking about Vanessa.

I turned around just quick enough to see the arrow go into Damon's back, he turned around slowly falling to the ground and Alaric quickly grabbed Vanessa. He pulled her out the door, probably to ask her what the hell she was doing. I was about to follow when Elena started to walk out while Damon still has the arrow in his back.

"Wait, where are you going," I asked nervously.

"I'm going after Ric," she said.

My eyes widen when I heard her. No, this isn't right. She has to stay here and help Damon, like in the episode, not follow Ric so soon.

"What about Damon?" I called after her.

"Kim, you help him, I don't want to," Elena told me, before walking away.

"Elena wait," I called, but she was gone.

I sighed I'm pretty sure if I wasn't here Elena would have helped him, just another thing I had screwed up by being here. Great, why do Kayla and I keep on messing up this show! I helped Damon to the table, I grabbed the arrow but hesitated I didn't really want to do this wrong. What if it snapped or something? This shouldn't even be me.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Kimberley. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts," Damon told me.

I frowned and then concentrating yanked it out and dropped it in front of him.

It had obviously hurt him and I was glad, he stretched out and then said, "That bitch is dead."

"You're not going to kill her," I informed him standing in his way.

Damon smiled and said, "Watch me."

I really needed to stop this; I knew if Elena was here she would have.

"You owe me one remember so you're not going to kill her," I repeated to his back.

He turned to me, "You're assuming that I actually care that you saved me," Damon said putting his hand on my shoulder I pushed it away.

"Right I forgot that I was speaking to a heartless vampire, who gets upset and then kills people. While ruining everyone's view of them. Fine go ahead kill her in front of Elena," I told him.

Damon looked at me, "You're trying to manipulate me."

"If by manipulate, you mean tell the truth, I'm guilty," I said putting my hands up and then walking around him.

He grabbed my arm, "Why do you I assume I wouldn't kill someone for Elena?"

I stared at him honestly, "Because I know," I told him.

"You don't know as much as you think," he tells me releasing me,

I walk away kind of confused, what did he mean?

I followed Damon back into the room with Vanessa hoping he didn't snap and kill her.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce," she explained and when she noticed us walking in she added, "And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now," he told her and I hid a triumphant smile he wasn't going to kill her.

"Look we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls," Elena pleaded.

Vanessa agrees to help us, thank goodness, not that she had a lot of choice. This stuff was kind of interesting; it was so weird to know that it was all so real. I jumped up on the desk as I looked through a book, keeping my head down as I smiled when Damon came over.

It wasn't my fault, I just felt so good that someone hadn't died because of me, I had done something right. "You're privately gloating," Damon teased.

It was true but there was no way I was going to let him think that, "First thing I am not the person to gloat privately, if I'm gloating you'd know about. Second, what makes you think I actually think about you?" I asked.

"Of course you do, I get under your skin, you can't help but be attracted to me," Damon told me.

"You want to really know how I feel about you," I said smiling, "you, repel, me."

I jumped off the table and went to stand next to Elena, "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I just couldn't fit with his massive ego hoarding all the available breathing air," I told her, knowing he would hear me.

Elena laughed, "Tell me about it."

Vanessa comes back over with a box of stuff, "This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864," she tells us.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asks.

"All that I'm aware of," Vanessa replies.

Elena takes out some of the dried vervain in the box and hands it to Vanessa, "Here, take this," she says quietly.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asks looking over at Damon.

"Nope, not at all," Damon calls over his shoulder.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asks.

"No, that would be creepy," Damon says and I fight the urge to laugh.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa questions.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask," Damon says turning around to look at her.

I shake my head, "No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass," I tell her.

"I second that," Elena adds, causing us to laugh.

* * *

So that's Part 2 I hope everyone reading liked it!

Thanks again to grapejuice101 for reviewing and helping me out.


	8. Chapter 7 Bad Moon Rising Part 3

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 7**

**Bad Moon Rising**

**Part 3**

**Kayla's POV**

I walk beside Caroline as we get out at the swimming hole, when Mason passes us I see him and Stefan looking at each other rather oddly. I frown I didn't like him at all.

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look and you with your I hate secretly hate you but would never tell you to your face look?" Caroline asks me and Stefan.

I stare in surprise I knew I was an open book, but I didn't think I was that obvious.

"My what? My "serious vampire look"?" Stefan asks her.

"Hum hum. I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look," she informs him.

"I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?"

"I mean I wasn't going to say it like that but," Caroline starts.

"But yes you could lighten up," I finish.

Stefan looks slightly offended but apparently it was Caroline who wasn't going to let me get away with it.

"Hey we have even touched on your look which doesn't stray far from your I really want to say something but I might embarrass myself look."

I scowled at her, "I get it you think I too afraid to say what I think."

"I wasn't going to say it like that but," she starts and I know Stefan is going to say something.

"But yes you could try telling people what you think they might find it helpful," Stefan finishes.

I make a face, "Thank guys, I'll be sure to take that on board."

I knew I was too afraid of what people thought which led to me not talking but I didn't think it they would pick it up I had been so much more talkative. Caroline spots Amy with Matt and I make a worried face to Stefan, Stefan returns it and I laugh.

"See lightening up already," I tell him.

We walk over to Caroline who is alone after Matt left her.

"Hey, I saw that you compelled her," Stefan pointed out to her.

"She deserved it," Caroline retorted.

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind mess for shallow reasons," Stefan tells her.

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?" Caroline explodes.

"Hey, you're just letting the jealousy get the better of you," I tell her gently.

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues too. It's great," she says.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy," Stefan tells her.

"Yeah, well, I might as well stay dead. My entire personality is killing me," Caroline complains.

Stefan and I smile; "Shut up," Caroline says when she catches us.

**Kimberley's POV**

"Any luck?" Damon asks us, while we're looking for the information on Katherine.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know," Elena tells him.

"It's useless," I say, almost ready to give up.

Damon looks at us, "Ah you know, it's a bummer that I repel you because I could tell you what I know," Damon says.

I give him a look, "Now who's manipulating who?" I ask him.

"Hey guys, check this out," Alaric calls over to us, I deliver Damon a final glare before following Elena over to Alaric.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends," Vanessa tells us passing Elena a book filled with drawings, I stare over her shoulder at it.

"It translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon," she adds.

"Its Native American," Alaric says.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf," Vanessa explains to us.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asks.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires," Vanessa says, I frown if that was true it wasn't good.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it," Damon informs us.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction," Vanessa counters.

Now I'm confused, "Why would they do?" I asked voicing my confusion.

"To protect themselves, legend has it a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampire," Vanessa clarifies.

If the Lockwoods were werewolves this wasn't going to be good, if of course it was all true.

"I'm calling Kayla," I tell them, it was a full moon and knowing Kayla's luck she'd probably be out in the woods with Stefan and Caroline two vampires.

"Hey you're still breathing," Kayla's cheerful voice says coming through the phone.

"Shocking I know, is Stefan around we learned some stuff and its going to sound crazy but we should fill you both in," I said when Elena mouthed Stefan at me.

"He's here and listening, go" Kayla told me.

I filled them in on the werewolf story with a little help from Elena.

"I don't know what it means or if we should believe it but it's a full moon. After what we saw Mason Lockwood do," I say ending it there.

"Tell Elena I'll be careful," Stefan's voice comes through obviously taking the phone from Kayla.

I handed the phone to Elena because she looked like she wanted to say something. "There's one more thing, according to the legend a werewolf bite can kill a vampire," she warns him.

**Kayla's POV**

"What did she tell you?" I question Stefan when he hands me back my phone.

"Legend says a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, did you see where Caroline went?" he asked.

"Umm no," I muttered, "we really need to find her."

I didn't want something bad to happen especially not if there was a werewolf running around. Only in Mystic Falls I thought to myself.

"She's left her phone behind," Stefan says and it's obvious he's worried.

"Then we look for her," I tell him simply, even though I didn't really want to go into the wood.

Pushing back my fear I follow Stefan as he sets off.

**Kimberley's POV**

"Hey have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked Vanessa picking up a picture of Katherine.

I take it comparing the picture to Elena, "To creepy," I mutter passing it back, "no offense," I add.

"None taken," Elena tells me smiling.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself," Vanessa answers.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?" Elena questioned.

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undue their lives. It's not exactly uplifting," Vanessa says.

"Just one more thing that we know," I mutter, putting the stuff I was carrying down.

"Just..I want to know why we look alike," Elena admits.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon puts in.

Elena and I both give him a look, "Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" Elena asks him, but I don't think she's going to get a straight answer, what with Damon being Damon.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not going tell you with that attitude," Damon replies.

Elena's annoyed, "I'm not doing this with you Damon," she tells him, before walking over to Alaric.

"I thought you were trying to be her friend," I said to Damon.

"I am," he replies.

"Well here's a tip, friends don't manipulate each other, they help. Try it might actually work," I told him, before turning away and joining Elena.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, I know the whole Damon thing had to be upsetting her if it had been my brother, one of us would have already been dead.

"I'll live," she tells me and I know she doesn't want to say anything more with Damon eavesdropping.

I turn to glare at him again just for good measure.

**Kayla's POV**

"Can't you hear her?" I ask Stefan as we make our way through the woods.

"I'm trying," Stefan tells me, then he stops I know he's heard something.

"What?" I whisper.

He points towards a car and we walk towards, I was way too jumpy for this. I see chains on the fall and yellow eyes; I want to scream instead I take a step back slowly. A huge wolf jumps out of the window landing on Stefan, this should be the time I help but I'm only thinking about me. Lucky for both of us the wolf decides against attacking him and runs away.

"Are you alright?" I ask worried, as I help him up.

"Yeah, it didn't do anything," Stefan reassures me.

"Was that?" I ask disturbed.

"Mason, I think so. We need to find Caroline," Stefan says.

I nod quickly, my face I'm sure betraying the worry I feel.

* * *

I hope everyone reading liked it and I will finish this episode in the next chapter, until then...

Thanks to grapejuice101 and Katherine Sparrow for reviewing


	9. Chapter 8 Bad Moon Rising Part 4

I do not own the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 8**

**Bad Moon Rising**

**Part 4**

**Kimberley's POV**

I head out of Duke not exactly sure how I feel about my day, I'm just focusing on Kayla hoping she's alright. I'm so preoccupied with my thought that I nearly walk into Damon. Luckily it was only nearly because if I had he would have thought it was an attempt to hug him or something stupid.

"What?" I ask him crossing my arms.

He holds out his hand letting a necklace fall through his fingers, a wooden circle carved with some sort of language hangs on a leather band.

"What is it?" I ask curious feeling strangely drawn to it.

"Kimberley," at my odd look he continues, "the name Kimberley is derived from two old English elements Cyneburg, royal fortress and leah meaning wood. Legend has it the wood from Cyneburg has protective powers. This is supposedly where's its from so its Kimberley." I was kind of shocked I mean it was upsetting Damon knew more about my name than me.

"And your what giving me a stolen necklace, all class Damon," I tell him.

"Just take it and say thank you," Damon directs me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him, suspicious; Damon doesn't just give people necklaces there had to be an ulterior motive.

"I'm attempting to apologise for threatening to kill you, building bridges, showing people I'm a good person," Damon tells me, sounding sarcastic on the last one.

"You could of just said sorry but," I start taking the necklace from him, "thank you anyway I appreciate the gesture. Kind of seems like it's coming from someone who I don't know what's to be a good person," I joke, putting it around my neck.

It better have some serious protective powers I thought I mean this was the vampire diaries world anything was possible.

"So we're friends now?" Damon asked, I frowned at him I kind of felt like he was paying too much attention to me and too little on Elena.

"I'll think about it," I inform him as I get in the car.

**Kayla's POV**

"Stop, stop, stop," Stefan calls to Caroline when he sees her feeding off Matt and he uses his vampire speed to grab her and push into the nearby tree.

Matt falls and faints and I check to see how bad it is.

"Oh my god," Caroline exclaims from behind us, but Stefan doesn't let her come over to us.

"No, no, no, stop listen to me. We need to get out of this woods now. We need to leave," Stefan says urgently.

"What was that?" Caroline asks and I look up I hadn't heard or seen anything.

"Kayla make sure you stay down, do not move do you understand?" Stefan asks me.

I nod and look around sharply there seems to be noise coming from everywhere.

"You and me, we're going to run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt and Kayla. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go," Stefan tells and they both disappear with their vampire speed.

"Crap," I mutter under my breath, I knew that they were going to lead it away but nobody wants to be defenceless out in the wood with a wolf running around.

"What was that what was she?" Matt asks weakly.

I sigh, grabbing my jacket and putting on the Matt's wound, wasn't that what they do in movies. Lucky it was the jumper I had on when I arrived here.

"Caroline wasn't anything but your girlfriend," I tell him, I know Caroline will compel him but I didn't see the harm in reinforcing it.

"Her face, she was a monster," Matt exclaims.

"Shh," I quieten him, I didn't want the wolf going for the easy pickings, "she's not a monster, she's a person," I correct him.

I decide to go back to where the car is, I know Caroline and Stefan will meet me.

I was right, Stefan and Caroline arrive just as we do, "Are you guys alright?" I ask trying to see if there's any visible bites.

"We're fine," Stefan nods.

Caroline compels Matt and I wait with him as Stefan and Caroline talk, I thought it might be a vampire bonding session and I didn't want to get in the way off it.

"We should head back," Stefan tells me.

I nod and then I go and do something I hope I'm not going to regret, I pull Caroline into a hug. I just pray she's isn't sniffing my neck right now.

"This isn't going to happen again, you're going to be a great vampire. You're an amazing person and there are so many people around who care about you, you gotta hold onto that," I tell her, stepping back.

Caroline smiles, "I know we've only known each other for like a day but you're a great friend and I'm glad you helped today."

"Me too," I reply, kind of glad I may have had a bonding thing with Caroline.

**Kimberley's POV**

"You're looking all glum," I tell Damon as we stand outside the Boarding House.

"Your friendship advice sucks," Damon accuses me.

"Let me guess, Elena. You have to give her time Damon, she can't hate you forever. She's incapable of hate," I comfort him; it was true Elena was just too nice.

Although I was kind of surprised I was trying to help him, Damon didn't look entirely convinced.

"Trust me, I have years of experience with a girl like her," I told him, walking past him, "besides I'll put in a good word for you, only if you keep being nice to me," I bargain.

Damon grabs my arm, what was up with him and doing that?

"Thank you," he says kind of sincerely it was so odd coming from him.

"But umm not that nice, it's just too weird," I add, pulling my arm away and make my way into the house.

Just before I enter I get the weirdest feeling I'm being watched, I'm sure I spot a figure in the distant but in an instant they're gone.

**Kayla's POV**

"Thanks for your help today," Stefan thanks me as we get home.

"Honestly its fine, I'm just glad everything's okay and Caroline's okay," I tell him.

I'm about to go to my room when I stop and turn around, "Mady, my sister Mady, Caroline's just like her. She was neurotic, a control freak, insecure, she could also be incredibly selfish and hypocritical, but she was fun loving, free, outgoing and she was one of those people who loved with all her heart going head first into everything. So when Caroline got turned, I thought of Mady and I had to help," it was sort of the truth I had been overly eager to help at first because it was Caroline but as the day wore on I kept seeing my sister in her.

I shook my head knowing tears were coming into my eyes; I hated just not knowing what my family thought. It sucked.

"I'm sorry you lost her," Stefan say sincerely.

I nod, trying to keep myself from crying and then I walk away jumping on my bed. It was all so depressing, if I could just talk to my family one more time it would make it alright.

"Today was so weird," Kimberley says cheerfully, coming into the room," what's wrong?" she asks quickly seeing my face.

I shake my head, "Nothing tell me about your day?"

"Damon got shot with an arrow and I had to pull it out," she says, pulling a disgusted face.

I laugh, "Of course you did, well I saw a werewolf," I informed her.

She pouts, "Damn you win I can't beat werewolf."

I laugh even harder, "Oh and Caroline told me I was a great friend," I brag jokingly.

"Damon gave me a necklace to apologise for threatening to kill me," she says showing it to me, I study it looks so old and cool.

"Damn you win, where the hell's mine?"

It was Kimberley's turn to laugh, "I should probably warn him to get you one otherwise he is going to be totally miserable."

"Hell yes," I exclaim and I wasn't even joking, we both break into a fit of laughter.

"Stefan says we can start school tomorrow, he'll compel us in," I tell her.

"Yay, but we don't have any school stuff," she worries.

"I should get paid, I got everything while they were hunting you can thank me," I joke.

"Thank you, best friend," she replies sarcastically.

"You're welcome," I reply.

**Third person POV**

Stefan waits patiently for Damon to come through as Kimberley disappears to Kayla's room.

"Oh no you've got your extra broody look on your face," he says as he pours himself a drink.

"What game are you playing with Kimberley?" Stefan asks, he had overheard their conversation and he didn't want his brother using her as a toy and hurting her.

Damon turned around looking hurt, "Stef I'm trying to branch out make new friends, be you."

"I'm serious Damon, stay away from both of them, their trying to help," he warns before leaving Damon.

* * *

So finally finished Bad Moon Rising and first third person view hope it was okay.I know I've updated three times today but I just haven't been able to stop writing, so I'm hope your enjoying it as much as me. Can't wait to start Memory Lane.

Thank you to grapejuice101 for reviewing and your help!


	10. Chapter 9 Memory Lane Part 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 9**

**Memory Lane**

**Part 1**

**Third person POV**

Katherine smiled at Stefan as they danced together, "Look who found their dancing shoes," she teased.

Stefan smiled a he leaned into kiss her but Katherine pulled back, "No touching, Mr Salvatore. Those are the rules," she reminded him.

"I thought you didn't believe in rules," he said looking across to Damon who was staring at the two of them.

"My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you," he told her.

"Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer," she says before looking across at him, "besides it looks like he found someone's to occupy his time."

Stefan looked over in confusion and stared in surprise he talked and laughed with Kimberley.

"Kimberley," he muttered in shock and began to make his way over to her, but Katherine grabbed his hand.

"Remember when we were like that," Katherine whispered into his ear.

Kimberley looks over to Stefan and waves before Damon grabs her hand and they leave together.

"Kimberley, I have to get her away," Stefan says, shaking Katherine off and following them.

Stefan steps through the door finding himself at Mystic Grill, he spots Kimberley at the pool table, "It's your turn."

Stefan begins to walk towards them but stops short when he sees Damon, realizing that's who she was talking to.

"Be prepared to lose," he tells her, Kimberley rolls her eyes, "In your dreams."

Damon pulls Kimberley into a kiss, "Your think he'll hurt don't you," Katherine says appearing beside Stefan in her 1800s dress, "because he's a bad person, but he's cares for her. We can have that. You loved me once Stefan, don't fight it anymore, you can love me again," Katherine says gently.

Stefan looks around and realizes he is back in 1864 in the Lockwood mansion Katherine takes his face in her hands and murmurs gently, "I love you Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise," before kissing him passionately.

**Kimberley's POV**

"Get up," someone says, pulling the curtains in my room open.

"Kayla, go away," I groan, that girl had serious problems with waking me up.

"Nope try again," the voice says and it's then that I realise the voice is male, I jump up, "Damon, what are you doing?" I ask, I needed to move.

"What affects werewolves?" he asks me, seriously.

I wipe the sleep out of my eyes, "What is this trivial pursuit?"

"Sliver," Damon tells me rolling his eyes, "and you are going to help me get some into Mason Lockwood at Jenna's barbeque tonight," he informs me.

"Right of course I am, why do you assume it's even going to work?" I ask, a little bit annoyed by now.

I mean who rudely awakens someone and tells them that they are going to help them.

"Why wouldn't it?" Damon asks me.

"Hmm let me think about that because if I like threw garlic at you or something it wouldn't work, you should know the most common myths aren't always the right ones," I say, I thought he should be a little more sure before he goes making enemies.

"Guess we'll find out, hurry up and get dressed," he orders me and I don't even bother asking why.

I wasn't sure I even liked Damon trusting me or whatever he was so pushy.

"You could have tried, please Kimberley I would really appreciate the help," I yelled to his back, but he doesn't bother replying.

"Jerk," I mutter under my breath.

"Heard that," Damon calls.

I groan falling back onto my pillows; I didn't want to help Damon go make enemies with someone.

I spot Kayla about to walk out the door and I quickly grab her, "Where are you going?"

"Ouch, I'm going to check on Caroline Stefan asked me to because he's preoccupied with Katherine," she tells me, mouthing Katherine.

"No, this isn't how its going to work, your going to help Damon poison Mason with sliver and I'll check on Caroline," I inform her.

"Nope sorry no can do," she say shaking her head, I frown.

"Come on, I spent all yesterday with Damon, it's your turn," I plead.

"Not going to work, I'll see you later at the Gilbert barbeques," she said, walking out the door.

"Useless best friend," I call after her.

She just waves her hand back at me, I knew it wasn't going to work but still I was a little hurt.

"What do you want?" Elena asks Damon, as we pass her sitting at a table.

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back," Damon says and I sigh, giving Elena a smile.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you," she tells Damon getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asks her.

"I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you. Have a good day Kim," she says to me, her face softening.

I'm glad I wasn't on the outs with her for being near Damon I felt like I should have been.

"Okay, we'll see you at Jenna's barbeque," Damon tells her, waving.

"How do you know about Jenna's barbeque?" Elena asks.

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and," Damon starts.

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours," Elena interrupts.

I didn't like the idea of going to this thing uninvited but at least Kayla was to, so I wasn't going to be alone.

A woman arrives handing Damon the box we had come to pick up, "Perfect thank you, I'm hoping peach cobbler will pave the way," Damon tells her.

"What are you up to?" Elena asks suspiciously.

"He's going to put sliver into Mason Lockwood to prove that he's a werewolf, do you want some help for the barbeque?" I asked her, I didn't want to spend the rest of the day with Damon.

Hopefully Elena would realise I was begging here, "Sure, come with me," Elena says.

"Bye Damon, see you at the barbeque," I tell him waving

. I know it was slightly evil and I should have stayed to help him, but I don't want Mason Lockwood as an enemy.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline and Kayla," Elena tells Jenna as we help her in the kitchen, "and me," I add feeling bad I kind of just barged in.

"It's alright there not the plus ones I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" she asks us.

"Because Alaric is a pity person. Come on Jenna be nice," Elena tells her.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you," she tells Elena and I giggle.

"Good news I found the shot glasses," Mason calls coming in.

"And I believe that is our exit," I syt to Elena as we both make our way out.

Elena goes out on the porch and tries to ring Stefan again, he doesn't answer I feel really bad for her. Lucky Caroline and Kayla arrive because I had no idea how to help her.

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asks sitting next to Elena.

"Yeah he isn't called me back I'm trying to decide if I should be worried," Elena tells us.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kayla assures her.

Caroline pulls out a bag of chips and I hold back a laugh, "God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day," she complains.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself," Elena tells her.

"Yeah and he hates you're a constant temptation," Caroline adds and I'm thinking that's probably not the best thing to say.

"He said that?" Elena asks.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt," Caroline tells her and I give Kayla a you were with that all day look. I'm surprised she's still breathing.

"Food's ready," Alaric calls out to us.

"Thank God, I'm starving," Kayla and Caroline both say.

I look at Kayla, "What? Caroline stole all the food and I had to give it to her otherwise she might have drunk me dry," Kayla says in defence.

"That's not fair, you said you weren't hungry," Caroline accuses.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "It's fine, let's eat before there's nothing left," she tells us.

* * *

Hopefully this should only be a two part episode hoped you liked it.

Big thanks to grapejuice101, Katherine Sparrow and Guest for reviewing


	11. Chapter 10 Memory Lane Part 2

I only own Kim and Kayla sadly.

**Chapter 10**

**Memory Lane**

**Part 2**

**Kayla's POV**

Elena, Kimberley and I are in the kitchen while they play Pictionary, taking the pie out of a box may not be a three person job, but we all kind of wanted to get away from the drunk adults.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy," Damon informs us as he comes in.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena asks him.

"I want her to like me," he says, causing all of us to roll ours eyes.

"So how's Operation Lockwood going?" Kimberley asks him.

"You do realise that's the most horrible codename on the planet, how about operation alpha?" I suggested, I wouldn't normally have said it but you can't go around saying things like operation Lockwood.

"Operation alpha is going great, we're practically BFFs," Damon answers.

"I think you're pushing it Damon your kind of an ass," Kimberley adds causing me and Elena to laugh as Jenna comes in.

"What did I miss?" Jenna asks us all.

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you so much for inviting me Jenna," Damon says and I look at Kimberley and Elena all of us sharing he's going overboard moment.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna replies.

"I know what you must think about me," Damon tells her.

"No you don't. You've never dated you; I've dated many yous," Jenna informs him.

"I'm a work in progress," Damon replies, as Elena passes Jenna cake knife from a set.

"These are fancy," Damon says, inspecting them.

"Thanks, my mother's sliver set," Jenna tells him.

"Be careful," Kimberley hisses at him, I was inclined to agree the last thing everyone needed was Damon causing Mason to hate us all.

We re-join Caroline in the living room as everyone else gets cake, Elena looks worried about Stefan I guess.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you guys and went to Stefans?" Elena asks us.

"You want to leave?" Caroline questions and it's her turn to look worried.

"It's just he hasn't gotten back to me and I just have this bad feeling," Elena explains.

"Then go," Kimberley tells her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you two," Caroline puts in.

"Damon has got it under control here," Elena tells her.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend," Caroline tells Elena.

"Caroline she's not being clingy she's worried there's a difference," Kimberley snaps, I didn't get why Caroline was being like this it didn't make sense.

"Kim's right I'm just concerned. You understand right?" Elena asks Caroline.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline offers.

"Yeah, okay that'll be great thanks," Elena accepts.

"Right can you take me back to I'm really tired," I ask them, yawning as if to confirm it.

"Wait, no why are you going?" Kimberley asks.

"You'll be fine, Damon will bring you back," I tell her.

"She's right, bye," Caroline says, quick to dismiss the idea of Kimberley coming, I hope she isn't going to end up hating her.

**Kimberley's POV**

I walk into the kitchen just as Mason is leaving to find Damon taking out one of the sliver knifes.

"Damon," I warn, I really didn't want him to do this.

"What, the guy's a threat," he tells me.

"A threat to you, why do you always have to be so selfish," I hiss at him, really wanting to raise my voice.

"He attacked Stefan," Damon adds.

"No you can't do that bring Stefan into it. That isn't what this is about," I accuse him.

"You're not changing my mind on this one Kim, so leave it alone," he tells me and there's an undertone of warning in his voice.

"Fine, but can we just get this over with," I say admitting defeat.

"We?" Damon questions raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm coming with you," I tell him, I didn't know why although I was going to convince myself it was because Damon was my only way home. Although I wasn't looking forward to this, Mason seemed like an alright guy, but I had chosen my side.

**Kayla's POV**

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it," Elena thanks Caroline.

"Me too," I add, I hadn't really wanted to stay at that dinner party any longer.

"Here we come, to the rescue," Caroline says sarcastically.

"Why are you being so snippy?" Elena asks her.

"That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil," Caroline tells her.

"Caroline," I exclaim she was being a bitch, like at the start of season 1 I thought she was getting over that.

"It's fine," Elena said, not in the mood to fight with her.

"Sorry," Caroline mutters, Elena doesn't respond she just turns up the radio, "I love this song," she tells us.

I smile, "Me too," and we both start singing along and eventually Caroline joins in.

A loud noise makes me jump the tire had burst, "Oh crap," Caroline curses.

**Kimberley's POV**

I had to say I was not happy about being left here it sucked to be the only adolescent around a bunch of drinking adults.

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill? Its like I with a bunch of adults here," Mason tells us.

"I prefer the term Role Model," Jenna puts in.

"Yeah and I prefer the term underage," I tell him, even though the invitation hadn't extended to me.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?" he asks Alaric, I sigh I hoped he would live until next week.

"Yeah I look forward to it, Alaric tells him.

"You know, we should be heading out to," Damon says and I get up quickly, watching as Mason heads out.

"Jenna you are a wonderful hostess," Damon says, kissing her hand.

I just shake my head, "Thanks for having me, it was fun," I tell her smiling.

"Its fine, you're welcome anytime," Jenna tells me.

"And me?" Damon questions.

"Still deciding," Jenna informs him.

"Good enough for me. Alaric let's not catch that game next week," Damon says, mocking Mason.

I'm pretty sure Alaric mouths be careful to me and I nod, I actually really liked Alaric he seemed like he really cared for everyone.

**Kayla's POV**

"Are you sure the tow's coming, we've been waiting forever?" I asked Caroline and I was cold.

"I know it's weird. They said they'd be here by now," Caroline mutters.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna call Jenna," Elena tells her.

"No! Let me try the tow people again, I'll use my mad girl voice," Caroline says, by now I was really wondering what was going on with her.

"Can't we just walk from here?" Elena asks her.

"I can't just leave my car," Caroline retorted.

"Its fine, we'll come back for it," I tell her.

"Just give me a minute," she tells us.

"Caroline what part about I'm worried about Stefan do you not understand," Elena snaps.

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" I lean back I did not want to be in the middle of this.

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?"

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!" Caroline shouts.

"Where is all this coming from? Elena asks.

"I'm just trying to be your friend," Caroline tells her.

"Okay, well do me a favour stop trying," Elena snaps at her.

The lights of the tow shine on us and I smile glad this might stop.

"I'm going to walk," Elena tells us.

"No, Elena, stop," Caroline says grabbing her arm.

"Caroline you're hurting me."

"Just don't leave," Caroline pleads.

"Hey, there somewhere call about a flat tyre?" the tow guy asks.

"She did," Elena says and then leaves us.

I was uncertain whether to follow but ended up staying with Caroline.

"What the hell was that?" I ask her when the tow guy was busying doing something else.

"Nothing," Caroline snaps at me.

"It wasn't, what is wrong with you?" I ask her concerned it seemed like such a flip.

"I," she hesitates to say anymore, "can't tell you," she finishes.

"Well, tell someone," I warn her before walking after Elena.

**Kimberley's POV**

Damon and I walk toward where Mason parked his car outside the Grill, if this didn't work I was going to be public enemy number 2 great just what I needed.

"Damon? What more dog jokes?" Mason questions.

"Nah those got old," Damon says, stabbing Mason in the heart with the sliver knife, I wince looking away, why was I even here?

It didn't matter Mason pulled it out of his heart, "You know, I think it was werewolves who started the sliver myth. Probably for moments like this," Mason tells us.

"Duly noted," Damon says, seeming not put out at all.

"You two just made an enemy," he warned as before walking away.

I cross my arms this is exactly what I didn't want to happen, "Great Damon, he better not kill me," I complain.

"Kim, not going to kill you. He's going to go for me and Stefan," Damon tells me.

"Whatever you should have just taken my advice," I complain to him, "take me back and remind me never to help you ever again."

**Kayla's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, thinking about Caroline when Kimberley walked in.

"You look upset," she observes.

"I think Katherine's threatening Caroline and I don't know what to do about. I mean should I confront her keep her secret and let it play out naturally or not say anything about it at all. I think it would help if she had somebody to confide in, but I don't want to risk messing up the show," I tell her, voicing all my thoughts.

"You know what screw the show. Our very presence here is messing it up, so talk to her but just don't tell the others. As long as all the major stuff stays the same we're good," Kimberley tells me.

"I will tomorrow before the help fundraiser thingy, I'll just approach her about it," I decide, thankful for Kimberley's advice and so glad I hadn't been stuck on this show alone.

* * *

So finished Memory Lane, so Kill or be Killed is next, looking forward to it. I hope you all are too.

Big thank you to grapejuice101 for reviewing.


	12. Chapter 11 Kill or be Killed Part 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 11**

**Kill or Be Killed**

**Part 1**

**Kayla's POV**

I paused outside of Caroline's house, I knew Kim and I had had our whole heart to heart but I still wasn't sure. I knew that Caroline was bound to tell Elena and Stefan soon, so I didn't know if I was just messing things up for nothing.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Caroline asked cheerfully coming out, ruining my escape plan.

"Umm just wanted to check on you, so are you alright?" I ask, hoping I didn't sound as stupid as I felt.

"Fine except for this thing with my mum but you know what I'm not even gonna dwell on it," she say smiling at me.

I shake my head even though I knew Kim would have confronted her I couldn't it just needed to play out naturally.

"It'll be fine, so can I have a ride to this volunteer day with you?" I asked her hopefully.

"You came all this way to ask for her a ride?" she asked a little dubious, not that I could blame her.

"It was that or Damon and I don't really want to know what Damon's up to," I told her shrugging.

"Now I understand, I can't blame you." I smiled glad that somehow my lame excuse had actually worked.

I know I should of stuck to my original purpose for coming but I just couldn't. I didn't want something bad to happen because I had gotten involved with it, plus Katherine could be anywhere.

**Kimberley's POV**

"What is he doing?" Damon asked when he spotted Stefan talking to Mason.

"Don't know, but I can tell you what he better be doing making peace," I informed walking over to Stefan.

"What are you doing?" Damon repeats his original question to Stefan completely ignoring me.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf."

"I don't want peace," Damon says I roll my eyes, "well consider it opposite day."

"Please don't tell me you think a handshake just solved our problem," Damon asks looking at me in particular.

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems," Stefan informs, making me feel even worse for not talking Damon out of stabbing Mason.

Stefan walks away, "Just stay away from Mason okay," I advise Damon before following Stefan.

Who knows if its going to work but I figure telling him couldn't not help the situation.

Kayla and I join Elena and Caroline with another lot of paint for the veranda, they both looked serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Just Stefan," Elena mutters looking away.

"You still on the outs?" Kayla questioned, upset for both of them.

"I want to be with him but he's pushing me away so yes I guess with on the outs," Elena tells us.

"You'll be fine, your strong enough to get over this," I comfort her, I felt bad but I wasn't entirely sure that her and Stefan were as broken up as they were leading everyone to believe.

"Are we?" Elena asked, the question rhetorical but it stood hanging in the air and I just hoped Caroline wasn't going to say anything about it.

I look over to Kayla and she just shrugged obviously having about as much idea to what to do as me.

I sighed when I saw Elena and Stefan get into another fight later. I still wasn't sure if it was all real, but I couldn't ask Kayla about it without Caroline hearing me. When I spotted Mason and Damon, I walked over to him.

"Please tell me you were just bonding," I say as Stefan arrives.

"What's up with the faux drama in your relationship?" Damon asks Stefan, completely ignoring me again why was he doing that?

"What are you talking about?" Stefan replied.

"Oh, come on Stefan you and Elena don't fight, especially not over me," Damon points out.

"Drop it, Damon."

"With pleasure," he replies.

"Would you like some lemonade?" a little girl asks Damon offering him a cup.

"Thank you, sweetie," I almost laugh when he says that it seems so wrong that Damon would be nice to a little kid.

Damon takes a sip and then spits it out, he doesn't look so good.

"What's wrong?" me and Stefan ask at the exact same time.

"Vervain."

**Kayla's POV**

"Hey are you okay?" I ask Elena as me and Caroline join her.

"No," she says simply.

"You know, maybe's its for the best," Caroline puts in and I know Elena isn't going to react well.

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." "No, I'm not a good friend at all," she mutters shaking her head sadly.

"Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" Caroline asks, watching her mom on the phone, she walks over there.

"Caroline thinks she's doing the right thing, maybe not for you but for other people," I tell Elena, I had to say something.

"I know, it's just she's my best friend. Kind of like if Kim was trying to sabotage your relationship," Elena explained.

I almost laughed, "My non-existent relationship was sabotaged long ago, but don't worry I get where you're coming from. It hurts, especially when it's the people you care about." I know Caroline probably heard our talk and I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way.

"What's going on?" I ask Caroline when she comes back.

"I don't know. Something's up," she said looking worried.

**Kimberley's POV**

I hand Damon a glass of water, I've never seen him look so angry, "I'm going to kill him."

"Listen to me. Sit," Stefan says sitting Damon down.

"I'm not listening to anymore of your give peace a chance crap. He's dead."

"Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down," Stefan agrees which surprises me, but I guess I kind of seem where there coming from.

"Woods. Trash duty. Come on," Damon tells Stefan pointing at Mason walking into the woods with the trash.

Stefan and Damon start walking over there and I go to follow them, when Damon steps in my path.

"Your staying here," he tells me.

I scoff, "Not a chance."

"Yes you are," he replies not budging.

"What is your problem?" I exclaim, "all day you ignore me and now you're just going to order me around?"

"You don't want to see this," Stefan adds, I can't believe he's backing Damon.

Damon grabs my arm and looks at me, "You're not going into the woods."

"I'm not going into the woods," I repeat, damn it did he just compel me.

Looking to find me bracelet gone confirms it, "That's a disregard for basic human rights," I tell Damon angrily.

I try to follow him but find I can't cross the border into the lakes; Damon throws my bracelet back at me. I scowl at him, I couldn't believe he had just done that it was so wrong.

I manage to catch Elena, Caroline and Kayla before they go into the woods.

"Where are you going?" I ask them, running up.

"I need to be able to hear better," Caroline tells us.

"But I can't go in there," I complain.

"Why not?" Elena asks.

"Damon compelled me, they're going after Mason," I explained.

"Something's wrong, guys I'm sorry we have to go," she tells me, at least looking apologetic.

Kayla just shrugs following them, I huff I know it was wrong but I didn't want to feel useless not being able to doing anything.

* * *

Thank you to grapejuice101 for your help and reviewing


	13. Chapter 12 Kill or be Killed Part 2

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 12**

**Kil****l or be Killed**

**Part 2**

**Kayla's POV**

Caroline stops to listen to something and I twist on my feet nervously; I knew something bad was happening Mason couldn't be that stupid.

"Oh god," Caroline mutters, her face confirming everything I was fearing.

"What is it?" Elena asks her, as worried as me.

"Stefan and Damon."

"What?" Elena asks but I shake my head, "Where?" I ask instead, we needed to get to them as soon as possible.

We follow Caroline as we look for Stefan and Damon and she quickly explains her mum has them, this wasn't going to end well for Caroline.

"What is it?" I ask as Caroline suddenly stops.

"They've been here," she tells us and she carefully bends down looking at a plant, I look over her shoulder to see the blood on it I cringe.

"What are you three doing out here?" Mason asks as he arrives.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asks and I'm surprised at how calm she looks.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him, Damon too," he tells us, almost gloating.

He has no idea how many times he's already died in my head. "

Where are they?" I ask on the end of my patience.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your little friend here sniff them out," he says turning to Caroline, "does your mother know what you are because I'll be happy to tell her." Caroline steps toward him but he quickly grabs Elena strangling her from behind.

"Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here," he warns.

"I can take you," Caroline says confidently.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah I do," Caroline says before rushing over to him and pushing against a tree.

"I told you," she brags before kicking him in the leg, throwing him on the floor and kicking him in the stomach again.

"Come on," she tells both of us.

Elena and I quickly follow Caroline when we arrive at some old ruins Caroline stops again.

"What is that?" Elena and I both ask hearing sounds.

"Caroline, what is it?" I repeat more firmly.

"My mom, she's killing them."

"What? We have to save them," Elena exclaims.

"I can't Elena she's going to find out about me," but Elena isn't listening she runs into the ruins and I follow her.

"Kayla," I hear Caroline call out but I don't look back, I trust that Caroline will come through for Stefan.

One of the deputy comes to check on the noise of me and Elena arriving, I look around quickly for something. I grab a piece of wood and hit him with it just hoping I didn't hit him too hard. Elena and I both run into the cell, I wince at the sight of the two Salvatores they didn't look so good.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asks confused.

"You're not going to kill them, I won't let you," Elena tells her.

A noise comes from outside and I hope it's Caroline, the door shuts by itself.

Caroline grabs one of the deputy's killing them and then punches the other one.

"Hey mum," she mutters after looking to her mom.

They both try and wake Stefan and Damon up and I decide to go back up feeling sick at the sight of the blood and dead bodies. I just hope Damon doesn't kill Liz but I'm pretty sure Caroline won't let her.

**Kimberley's POV**

Caroline finally arrives back at the house with luggage, "Hey sorry that took so long. I just don't know how long mom is going to be here."

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner," Kayla tells her.

Stefan rejoins us, "Hey you got some bunny in you?" Caroline asks and I fight the urge to laugh.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better thank you."

**Kayla's POV**

"You want me to take you home?" Elena asks as Caroline walks back in.

"I can't go home," she admits to us.

"Why not?" Elena asks.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you talk to us," I tell her, hoping she was going to confess.

"Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her," Caroline confesses.

"I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?"

"Matt she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her you guys. I am so scared of her."

"And you should be Caroline, we all should be," Elena tells us.

The way she says it makes me a little bit frightened of Katherine too.

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Caroline asks.

"That's the million dollar question," I say, looking at both of them.

Katherine wasn't going to stop unless we stopped her and we all knew it. Elena and I pulled Caroline into hug and I was glad all the lying and everything was over. Caroline was turning into a really good person and I was glad.

**Kimberley's POV**

I leave with Kayla with Caroline talking, Elena had gone to see Stefan and the only thing left for me was bed. Except of course Damon who intercepted me. "What?" I growl, there was no way I was being nice to after what he did today.

"After what happened today, you're mad at me making you stay back?" he asked in disbelief.

I sighed he may have had a point but it was the principal behind it, "That's not the point, the point is you took away my free will."

"So what, it kept you away," he replies.

"You had no problem having you with me when you tried to kill Mason," I exploded; it wasn't fair that he was doing this.

"Yes and you didn't want to be there, Stefan and me were planning on killing Mason ripping out his heart killing. I did it because you didn't want to see that," he replied.

I hated him for making sense but I still wasn't happy about it, "Fine, just don't ever do it again," I warn, "oh and I'm glad you didn't kill the sheriff," I add.

Damon smirks, "Now you sound like Elena."

I smile, "So she doesn't hate you as much, I told you," I said feeling satisfied.

"Wait," I call before Damon walks away, "why were you ignoring me?" with the whole compulsion thing I had almost forgotten about it.

He pauses for a second before smirking and saying, "You weren't saying anything worth acknowledging."

I frown at his back, he was lying?

"Caroline's asleep," Kayla tells me walking into my room.

"Oh good I'm glad she confessed and her mom's alright and everything," I muttered.

"So, what's up?" she asked me sitting beside me.

I shrugged, "Nothing."

"Okay, I know I've been preoccupied with Caroline stuff but I still know when you want to talk about something."

"Fine, it's just Damon he's been weird. I mean why would he ignore me? I thought we were friends in the broadest possible terms. Plus he better not be eavesdropping on this conversation," I said honestly.

I mean I never wanted to be friends with Damon, but he hadn't been so horrible to me so.

Kayla shrugged, "Don't know, I could never hope to understand the inner workings of the mind of Damon Salvatore but you'll figure it out. Besides he's not even worth worrying about right?" she asked.

I nodded, "Right," I agreed I mean after all the guy was a jerk most of the time.

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101, Katherine Sparrow and Undying Love13 for reviewing.


	14. Chapter 13 Plan B Part 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 14**

**Plan B**

**Part 1**

**Kimberley's POV**

The banging of the door managed to pull me off my seat, I had forced myself to stay in the Salvatore living room with Damon so I could purposely ignore him, sadly for me once he worked out I was ignoring him he didn't try and talk to me again. I opened the door to reveal Jeremy Gilbert I couldn't work out what he was doing here.

"I need to talk to Damon," he tells me answering my question.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asks coming up beside me, I roll my eyes why did he have to be such a jerk?

Damon attempts to close the door on Jeremy but me and him both push it back open.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet," Jeremy informs him, I was kind of impressed he figured that out, apparently Damon didn't share my enthusiasm.

"Wow, fascinating not enough."

Once again he tries to shut the door, but we both stop him again.

"What he means is its great information but we could use a little bit more," I tell Jeremy gently, glaring at Damon.

Couldn't the guy even be nice to the brother of the girl he loves?

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here," Jeremy adds.

"A moonstone?" Damon questions.

"And I know where it is," Jeremy finishes.

"And you're bringing me this why?"

"Maybe, he wants to help," I offer, trying to give Damon a mental hint to be nicer, not that it would work.

"She's right," Jeremy says.

"What's your sister say about your big discovery?" Damon asks waiting a moment and when Jeremy doesn't answer he adds, "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Elena doesn't want me to get involved in this," Jeremy tells us and I realize considering I was trying to be Elena's friend I probably shouldn't be supporting Jeremy's attempt at help, but he was bound to get involved anyway.

Jeremy tries to step pass us, but Damon pushes him back, "And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

"Ass," I mutter under my breath.

"You going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asks.

Damon steps aside and I take a second before doing the same, I wasn't totally comfortable with Jeremy being involved with the werewolf drama.

**Kayla's POV**

Once again I was volunteering, this time for the set up with the masquerade ball, as much as I wasn't enjoying setting up I was really excited for the actual ball, me and Kimberley had never been to anything like it. I spotted Bonnie carrying a box of something and I walked over she hadn't really been around much and I wanted to try and persuade her to talk to Caroline.

"You're here," Elena says arriving at the same time as me.

"I'm here," Bonnie replies as Elena takes some candles out of the box, when she spot me she looks around nervously, probably thinking Caroline might be around.

"Caroline's not coming," I tell her, smiling at Elena.

Bonnie's judgement was really starting to upset me and I was holding back a rant.

"Just making sure," she mutters and I wanted to slap her.

"You know, eventually, you're going to have to talk to her," I tell her and Elena nods.

"Could you make it a little least obvious you're on her side?"

"There aren't any sides Bonnie," Elena replies.

"Come on, since Caroline's become a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough, I don't think I could lose you too," Bonnie tells Elena and I felt really out of place, I was about to back away when Elena grabbed my arm.

"Come with us, we need to talk," Elena tells Bonnie and I figured she was going to explain the Caroline drama.

Which I was hoping would convince Bonnie to actually talk to her.

**Kimberley's POV**

"Ric," I exclaim happily as he walks in with what I assume is a box of Isobel's research.

Being stuck here with Damon and Jeremy was so awkward especially since I was still ignoring Damon, which was surprisingly harder than I thought.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asks spotting Jeremy.

"Helping Damon and Kim, I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Alaric looks to both me and Damon and we shrug he looks back to Jeremy, "Does Elena know you're here?"

"Not exactly," Jeremy replies.

"Moving on, what have you got for us?" I ask feeling sorry for Jeremy.

Damon and I both begin to search through the box, I take out a book.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me," Alaric tells us.

"Mmm Vanessa the hottie," Damon puts in.

"Right I remember her, the one that shot Damon," I add, almost laughing at the look Damon gave me.

Alaric grabs the book from my hands, "Vanessa yes. Now do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon blah blah blah," Damon says.

Jeremy upon hearing comes closer, "An Aztec curse, cool."

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun," I tell him, glad I can even remember the legend.

Damon smirks wiggling the finger that holds his daylight ring, "Most of them anyway," he adds.

"According to the legend the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone," Alaric tells us showing Jeremy the pictures that tell the story, he takes it studying it.

"What do you mean sealed?"

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse," Damon puts in.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse," Alaric suggests.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" Damon asks Jeremy.

"Tyler."

"Can you get it?"

I didn't like the fact Damon was using Jeremy like this but since Alaric was saying anything I held my tongue.

"Yeah," Jeremy replies confidently.

"See, now your life has purpose."

"That was a thank you," I inform Jeremy.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy asks him.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go," Damon replies finishing off his drink and walking past us.

**Kayla's POV**

"I can't believe this," Bonnie mutters as we finish telling her everything.

"It's a lot, I know. Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle," Elena replies as we all sit down.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all," hearing her say that I felt kind of sorry for her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing," Elena tells her.

"So that makes me the odd man out?"

"No that's not what she meant at all nobody wanted to drag you into something you weren't comfortable with," I explain quickly defending Elena.

"I get it, I know where you two stand and I know where I stand. I just want to know where we stand?"

"You're my best friend Bonnie. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that. But she needs you too," Elena says.

"She really does," I add, I hated that Bonnie was letting this get in the way of their friendship.

"Not yet, I just she's a vampire I can't. I think we should get back," Bonnie replies standing up.

I looked at Elena and then just decided that I couldn't take it Bonnie was going to get a piece of my mind whether she wanted it or not.

"Bonnie she's a vampire, but she's still Caroline. Do you know how sad it is that I've known her all of like five seconds and I've been there for her in the hardest time of her life or death more than you have. You've been friends since forever, she needs you it's as simple as that."

* * *

As always hoped you liked it and sorry for the gap between chapters.

A big thanks to grapejuice101 for reviewing and your amazing help.


	15. Chapter 14 Plan B Part 2

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs Kim and Kayla

**Chapter 14**

**Plan B**

**Part 2**

**Kimberley's POV**

"Do you think that it's really the smartest idea to get Jeremy to get the moonstone?" I asked Damon, nervously eyeing Jeremy a few metres behind us.

We had arrived at the masquerade ball setup to try and find Stefan.

"I wasn't aware we were talking," Damon tells me jokingly.

"Damon, I'm serious."

"So I am," he tells me causing me to frown as we approach Elena who was sorting through masks.

"Hey Kim," she says smiling when she sees me but a frown covers her face when she notices Damon, "Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my baby bro, speaking of would you tell yours to stop following me around?" Damon asked.

"Hey," I wave weakly when Elena looks at me; I realize I probably should have tried harder to keep Jeremy out of it.

"What's going on?" she asks both of us suspiciously.

"Ask eager beaver," Damon replies leaving as Jeremy walks over.

"I'll explain later," I say to Elena following Damon's retreating figure.

The good thing about being around Damon was, I usually found out most of the information first.

It didn't take us much longer to find Stefan, "What's going on?" Kayla asked coming up behind us.

I shrug, "You know stuff," I mutter.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood, Bonnie had a vision when she touched him," Stefan informs us all.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon repeats in disbelief. "

We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense," Stefan said.

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be."

"What's wrong with surfers?" Kayla puts in causing me to look at her, she just shrugs at me.

"Using him for what?" I ask, deciding to ignore Kayla's comment.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well," Damon says.

"Why though, why would Katherine want something that breaks the werewolf curse?" Kayla questioned, she had a point but Katherine was manipulative who knew?

"Well…no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine she's always up to something."

"So how are we going to find this moonstone?" Stefan asks.

"Jeremy getting it from Tyler," Damon answers.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asks rather judgingly making me feel even worse.

"He's playing Indiana Jones, he involved himself," Damon calls as Stefan walks away.

Stefan just looks back at him shaking his head causing Damon to scoff.

"He's got a point Jeremy?" Kayla asks.

"He wasn't going to take no for an answer," I tell her in defence.

Kayla just shakes her head, "I've got to find Bonnie."

I couldn't believe Kayla was upset with me to, "Just so you know I hate you," I tell Damon.

"But I thought we were friends in the broadest possible terms," Damon says acting hurt.

I laugh, I just had to otherwise I would have been furious, "I'm re-evaluating alright give it time."

**Kayla's POV**

"Hey," I say meekly to Bonnie.

I wasn't actually annoyed at Kim it was just I remembered I should probably apologize to Bonnie. I hated it when I was on good terms with people, it just never felt right.

"Hey," she said a little cautiously.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Caroline you need to talk to her when you're ready. It's just I know how much she doesn't want you to hate her, but it's not fair to be just on one person's side," I say not adding even if you think it's the right one.

Bonnie shakes her head, "I know she needs me, it's just a vampire. I can't deal with that yet."

I was sort of disappointed but I didn't have time to dwell on because Damon grabbed mine and Bonnie's arm and pulled us along.

"Need to talk to you," Damon tells Bonnie on the way.

We arrived at a place outside deserted of people, where I spotted Stefan and Kim.

"Okay. This is as far as I go," Bonnie says, forcing Damon to let go of her arm.

"Okay," Damon replies, as Stefan and Kim approach.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asks.

"A favour."

"Like that going to happen," Bonnie retorts.

"So predictable," then looking at me and Stefan he says, "That's why I brought them."

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out," Stefan asks her.

"Pretty please," Damon adds, the fakeness of it causes me to smile.

Bonnie seems undecided and I end up getting elbowed by Damon, I make a face at him before turning back to Bonnie.

"The sooner we figure out what they're both up to, the sooner the town becomes safe again. Well, relatively safe," I say to her, wondering why anyone thought I could convince her.

"I'm listening," Bonnie agrees after a second.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on," Stefan tells us when his phone begins to ring.

"Play nice," he tells us all.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood and see if he gave Katherine the moonstone," Damon tells Bonnie.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions," Bonnie replies.

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain burst into flames? What is that?" I had to laugh at the way Damon described it and Kim joined in after a second.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again," Bonnie says after we finish and I kind of have to admit she looks kind of scary when she says it.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asks hopefully.

"No it would work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability," Bonnie tells him.

"Good, good, good," Damon mutters more to himself.

"Damon, I'm not getting to help you hurt him."

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us," he snaps at her.

"He meant that as a question with a please on the end of it," I tell Bonnie.

"Absolutely," Damon adds as Stefan walks over.

"Fine," Bonnie tells us.

**Kimberley's POV**

We all wait quietly for Bonnie to do her witch thing to Mason, I feel kind of bad for him but then again after the volunteer drama not enough. When Mason goes down, Damon walks up to him kneeing him in the face knocking him unconscious. Damon opens the passenger door gesturing for Bonnie to get in, I walk to the back seat and open the door but Damon pushes it shut again. He was seriously going to stop me again, Kayla grabbed the keys out of Mason's pocket and passes them to Damon.

Bonnie jumps in the front, "I'm not going to watch anything I don't want to," I tell Damon.

It was true as soon as Damon started torturing him I was out of there. Damon waits for a second and then releases his hold on the door. I smile at him, getting in.

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101 for reviewing.

As always I hope you liked it.


	16. Chapter 15 Plan B Part 3

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 15**

**Plan B**

**Part 3**

**Kimberley's POV**

I follow Damon as he holds Mason over his shoulder, dropping his bag beside the chair Damon was placing Mason in.

"Here's his bag. As requested," I tell him, rolling my eyes at Bonnie.

"Okay grab that corner," Damon says to Bonnie pointing to a blanket, "and you that one," he directs me.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie questions as we try and place it under the chair.

I really wished she hadn't asked that question because I didn't think I was going to like the answer.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet," Damon answers, causing me to fake vomit.

"I knew you were going to say something like that," Bonnie replies.

"Judging again."

Damon grabs Mason bag, "He's not going to be out much longer," Bonnie warns him.

Damon takes out chains from Mason's bag, "Woah looks like this guy's used to being tied up," he comments.

"You know I'm really trying hiding not to see the double meaning in that," I tell Damon, falling back into a seat.

Bonnie leans on the chair, taking Mason head in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks looking at her.

"You're looking for a moonstone, I'm trying to help," Bonnie explains.

Damon seems surprised and I'm am too kind of.

"Oh good yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine and find out where she is."

"Oh and find out what they're going to do with it," I add more sarcastically because I know Bonnie doesn't chose what she sees.

Bonnie closes her eyes concentrating as Damon ties Mason down.

"Somewhere small, dark. There's water," Bonnie tells us.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asks, slightly disgusted.

"Or a well?" I add.

"Yeah, like a well. No that can't be right. Yeah. It's a well," she confirms.

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon questions.

"For the exact same reason you asked, nobody's going to look for a moonstone in a well," I answer.

Just as Damon opens his mouth to reply, Mason grunts grabbing Bonnie's wrist causing her to gasp. Damon grabs his hand pulling it away.

"That's it, that's all I got," Bonnie tells Damon as she begins to walk away.

"Hey judegy," Damon calls.

Bonnie spins around to look at him, "Thank you."

I'm actually genuinely surprised, I jump up, "I'm going with you," I tell Bonnie, waving at Damon.

I didn't exactly want a 101 in torture.

Just before we reach the front door Caroline comes out, "Hey," she calls.

"Hi. How's your mum? Elena and Kayla filled me in on everything," Bonnie asks, but she seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm going to take her home tonight," she tells us.

"Caroline," Bonnie begins but shakes her head, "never mind, I've got to go."

She attempts to walk out the door but Caroline stops her with a question, "Did you find the moonstone thing?"

"Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah," Caroline says nodding, looking happy at the fact Bonnie's talking to her.

"It's in the woods, do you remember where?"

It was then I clicked she must think that's where Mason's hiding it.

"On the edge of the Lockwood property. Why?"

Bonnie pulls out her phone to text Stefan I assume.

"I think that's where Mason's keeping the moonstone. I've go to go," Bonnie tells her.

"Well, can I come?" Caroline asks hopeful.

"No it's okay," Bonnie says quickly at Caroline's hurt expression I nudge her.

"Sure," she replies, Caroline smiles happily.

**Kayla's POV**

Stefan and I walked to the well after he received Bonnie's text, I had to give Mason credit for hiding it in a well. It was pretty smart.

"What's going on?" Elena asks running up behind us.

"You shouldn't be here," Stefan tells her.

I had to admit I was slightly offended he had no problem with me being here, it didn't surprise me but still offended me.

"I know but I am. What's going on?"

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here," I explain to her looking at the well.

Stefan pulls the lock off the iron grating and takes the grating off the top of the well. We all look down the well and Stefan sighs, jumping on the edge of the well I hand him a flashlight.

"Hey. Be careful," Elena cautions him.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan jumps into the well and me and Elena hold out breath happy to hear him splash safely at the bottom. "

Elena," Stefan shouts in pain.

"Stefan," she shouts back, her entire face mirroring worry.

"Stefan. What's happening?" she calls to him trying to see down.

"What going on in there?" she calls again.

"Vervain. Oh god. Help," Stefan calls out.

I react quickly trying to pick up the heavy chain and Elena helps but its to heavy for the both of us.

"Kayla, Elena," Caroline says rushing over to us.

"Caroline Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted," Elena explains.

Caroline begins to climb up but I stop her, "No you can't it's filled with vervain with have to get him out now," I tell her.

Caroline attempts to process the information and grabs the chain off the ground while I scramble onto the side of the well. I wrap the chain around myself hooking it into one of the links. I know Elena should be doing this but she still looks kind of shell shocked and I kind of reacted without thought.

"I got you, okay?" Caroline assures me.

I nod relieved, my mind deciding now to remind me of my fear of heights, why hadn't I let Elena do this?

Bonnie and Kim run up to us, "What's going on? You just took off in a blur," they ask.

"I heard Elena screaming. Help Kayla now," Caroline explains urgently.

Bonnie and Elena grab my hands, helping to lower me into the well.

"Are you ready?" Caroline asks me.

I grip the chain tightly, "Yeah."

She begins to lower me down and I shut my eyes tightly, pretending I'm not actually doing this. I feel a jerk, which causes me to open my eyes in fear but the usual pace is soon resumed.

"Sorry," Caroline calls.

"Its okay," I call back, thinking Kimberley's probably laughing.

I find Stefan unconscious and I quickly unchain myself putting it around him.

"Hey," I say trying to shake him awake or something, "Oh my God," I mutter, realizing how bad he looks.

"Kayla, what's happening?" Caroline calls out to me.

"Pull him up," I scream at her.

I sigh in relief when I see Stefan going up but realize I still need to find the stone, "Kayla, ready for you," Caroline calls to me.

"Hold on! I need to find the stone," I reply.

"Hurry!"

I grope into the cracks and looking around the water, smiling in victory when I find a wooden box.

"I think I found it," I call to them.

I grab the box and scream when I feel something on my arm I shake it off realizing it's a snake and the well is full of them. I was terrified, I hated snakes just another reason I shouldn't have done this. Why would they put snakes in this episode as if it wasn't intense enough, stupid Julie Plec I curse in my head, backing up against the wall. At the feel of another snake on me I shake myself, frantically trying to get them off me, I hold the box trying to secure the chain around me as fast as possible.

"Kayla, what's going on?" Caroline asks.

"Just pull me up," I scream at her.

Caroline reels me back uo and I keep shaking as if something is on me, Bonnie and Kim help me down. I see Elena with Stefan and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see he's okay.

"Never let me do that again," I tell them, trying to get rid of the feel of snakes all over me.

"Never," Caroline says laughing as she hugs me.

**Kimberley's POV**

Stefan shows Damon the moonstone when we arrive as soon as Kayla see's Damon rolling up Mason's body she disappears not that I kind blame her she kind of had a traumatic day.

"All this for that?" Damon asks.

"Yep," me and Stefan say.

Stefan tosses the moonstone at Damon, "I see you've exercised your usual restraint," he comments.

"Had to be done," Damon replies not bothered.

He takes Mason's phone and begins to text someone, obviously a cover-up I assume.

"Let's get rid of the body," Stefan says.

"My cue to leave again," I say.

"Thank Kayla for me again," Stefan tells me and I nod.

"Deal with him," I reply pointing to Damon, who had a smirk on his face like he was about to do something bad.

I leave Kayla at the Boarding House knowing she'll want to be there for Caroline and go to Elena's. She invited me to stay and I had to say the invitation was a welcome one. When I arrived Elena was upstairs talking to Jeremy and Jenna was on the phone.

"Everything okay today?" Alaric asks me as I help him lay out the plates for dinner.

"A few hiccups, but yeah," I tell him.

"Of course I understand," Jenna says to whoever she's talking to walking over to me, "Elena's upstairs but here's Kim," she says passing the phone to me.

I take it assuming it's Stefan or Damon, "Hello," I say rather annoyed.

"Hello, Kim," the voice says and it sounds just like Elena then it clicks, Alaric looks at me questioningly but I walk to the other room.

"Katherine."

"You know I would have preferred to talk to Elena but since you and your friend who just appeared out of nowhere lying about their pasts," I flinch in the reference of Kayla's lie, if Katherine had worked it out how easy would it be for everyone else, "decide they want to be in the middle of everything then you can be the messenger. I warned Elena to stay away from Stefan but she thought she could hide it out. Doesn't she realize how easy it was to get inside her house? To convince Jenna to stop drinking her special tea to replace her vervain perfume?" Katherine asks.

Both Elena and Alaric were looking at me now, "No," I tell her knowing where this was going to go.

"Jenna's been my spy for days now and if this this doesn't convince Elena to keep her hands of Stefan then you will otherwise everyone's going to find out how you never even knew Lexi," Katherine threatens but I more concerned with the this.

"Jenna, no," I scream when she lifts the knife in the air and stabs herself.

Alaric and Elena rush over to her and I stare at them in shock, 'Well you get the idea," Katherine says before hanging up.

* * *

So finally I get to write Masquerade I've been looking for to this episode since I've started, hopefully I can to do it well enough. As always I hoped you enjoyed it.

Big thanks to grapejuice101 for reviewing!


	17. Chapter 16 Masquerade Part 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 16**

**Masquerade **

**Part 1**

**Kayla's POV**

"Here," Damon says passing Caroline a glass of blood as I sit next to her; Kim was watching us from behind Damon.

Caroline takes it thankfully and as she's drinking it Stefan arrives.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Go ahead tell him. You're going to love this," Damon tells Stefan.

Caroline takes a breath before saying, "I saw Katherine today."

"Where?" Stefan asks.

"At the Grill I just stopped to gawk and….stalk Matt," Caroline admits causing me to smile.

Caroline tells us how Matt spotted and she had to tell him she needed to use the bathroom.

"Skip the teen drama and get to it," Damon snaps at her.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus," Caroline explains, causing Kim to actually laugh.

Then she explains how Katherine wants the moonstone tonight at the Masquerade ball otherwise a lot of people are going to die.

"She wants to do it in public. Throwing Mason threw her off guard," Stefan tells us.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks," Damon claims.

Kim shifts nervously on her feet, "It didn't feel desperate," she mutters.

I felt bad for Kim the whole phone call with Katherine had kind of freaked her before Katherine just was, no she was real.

"Kim's right we can't underestimate her we have to play smarter," Stefan says.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked meekly.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight," Damon says angrily.

Stefan shakes his head, "You're not going to kill her."

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap."

"You're not going to kill her," Stefan repeats.

"Really?" Damon asks.

"Because I am," Stefan finishes, I smiled at the statement.

**Kimberley's POV**

Bonnie walked in with grimoire looking suspicious when she sees Damon and Alaric talking with all the vampire hunting weapons on the table.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Jeremy arrives, "We're going to kill Katherine," he tells her.

"I can explain," Stefan tells her.

"Please," Bonnie begs.

Stefan thinks for a minute then says, "We're going to kill Katherine."

I laugh especially at Bonnie's face she looks a little worried.

Alaric shows us all one of the weapons explaining how it works, "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready."

He fakes killing a vampire causing Stefan and Damon to look at each other.

"You wanted him to show you how to kill a vampire," I tell them, looking closer at all the weapons.

Later on we all in the longue getting ready to go.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asks us.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this," Stefan tells him.

"Okay well I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight," Alaric assures him. "

Alright if anyone wants to back out, I'll understand," Stefan tells us all.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline, Kayla," Damon says looking at both of them.

I've never seen Kayla look more hurt in her life, "I'm not backing out, she's going to pay," she assures us.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around," Caroline answers.

"Oh I took care of Mason," Damon tells her.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn," Jeremy reminds us.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asks her.

There is a long pause and I was kind of thinking she might not agree when she says, "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine's going to get a stake through her heart," Damon says.

**Kayla's POV**

"Are we meant to be looking for Katherine?" I asked Kim as we entered.

I know I shouldn't be so excited but I was. Nothing like this ever happened to either of us.

"I'd really rather not," Kim says but her eyes are scanning the room anyway.

"Why?" I questioned Kim had seen kind of off since the whole phone call with Katherine, normally I would have taken it for fear but Kim hardly ever shows her fear it's not in her nature.

"I like this," Kim says and when I look at her questioningly she spins around, "this place. Remember when I told you I wish I could just have people that I could always turn to and were friends with each other. This is it, it's like a big family and I want to be part of it."

"We are and I doubt we're just going to disappear back to our "life"," I tell her, wondering what made her so concerned about it now.

"It requires trust and we're not being honest," Kim snaps.

"Katherine found out we're lying about our pasts didn't she?" I asked, filling in the gaps.

I understood why Kim didn't want to tell me, probably didn't want to freak me out. She was right if Katherine did that, how would any of them trust us? Soon enough they'd figure out we don't even exist, they might think we'd been compelled by someone. I was on Kim's page I didn't want to lose these friends that I had made.

"Katherine did," a voice said and I looked around to see Elena, no Katherine standing before us. It was the first time we had actually met and I was frightened.

**Third POV**

"Do you see her?" Damon asks Stefan looking around.

"Nope. You sure you can do this?"

"Who are you talking to?" Damon asks him.

"Oh I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated," Stefan tells him.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate."

"You spent 145 years loving her it could happen."

"I won't hesitate," Damon assures him when he stops walking out of the house with Kayla and Kim.

Stefan follows Damon's gaze spotting them as well, they both listen into the conversation.

"I'm so relieved to hear Jenna's okay, although how exactly do you stab yourself?" she asks them both innocently.

"It's pretty easy actually you take an object and stab it into yourself preferably the heart, do you want me to get you a stake so you can try it?" Kim asks her, causing Damon to smirk.

"Tempting, but no. However do tell me more about yourselves did you have a pony as a child or maybe a dragon. After all as far as anyone here's concerned it could be anything you want," Katherine replies.

Kayla and Kim share a nervous look together that doesn't go unnoticed by Damon and Stefan.

They both looked at each other, "Actually if we want to get it straight it was a cat and Kim doesn't like animals," Kayla corrected, refusing to be intimated.

"I'll remember that, I'll leave you to the party," Katherine says once she spots Damon and Stefan.

They both walk up to them, "What was that about?" Stefan asks.

"Don't know, it was just weird," Kayla answers, but not looking him in the eye.

"What did she mean?" Stefan asked repeating the question in a different way.

"Nothing she was probably just making fun of our childhood," Kim snaps before walking away.

Damon grabs her arm suspicious of the way both of them were acting.

"If there's something we need to know, then now would be a good time," he warns her.

"Katherine just stirring trouble," Kayla says in an attempt to explain.

"Exactly," Kim replies, pulling her arm out of Damon's grasp.

* * *

Part 1 is over as always I hoped you like it!

Thanks to grapejuice101, Undying Love13 and Edwardluver2000 for reviewing!


	18. Chapter 17 Masquerade Part 2

I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only my OCs Kim and Kayla.

**Chapter 17**

**Masquerade **

**Part 2**

**Kimberley's POV**

"Hey, do you know where Damon is the room's ready," Bonnie asks us walking over with Jeremy.

"Last time I saw him out there," I muttered, walking away.

I knew I should be more concerned about our plan but I had to admit Katherine had got to me. I sat down on one of the chairs and didn't even have to look to know Kayla had sat beside me.

"Katherine knew they were there," I told her.

"Yeah she's stirring, its Katherine make everyone miserable," Kayla says to me.

"She'll tell, I just we need to explain," I admit to her.

"That we entered a TV show, yeah cause that's going to go down well," Kayla whispers back.

"No we can't tell them that, but we have to tell them something because you know Damon he won't let it go," I respond, hoping Kayla agrees with me.

"Fine, after Katherine's dealt with," Kayla says.

I smile glad that we could at least tell them a version of the truth; I just hoped we weren't thrown out onto the streets.

* * *

We found Bonnie alone and sit next to her knowing Jeremy will be back soon.

"He's delivering the message to Katherine," she tells us as we sit next to her.

"Do you think it'll work, Caroline will be able to do it?" I asked her.

Bonnie nodded, "It has to, otherwise Katherine is going to destroy us all."

I flinched knowing how right she was they couldn't have any mistakes. I spot Jeremy coming over with Elena and Kayla sighs she was going to be happy about this and we both know it.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" she asks as she comes up.

Obviously Jeremy's explained everything to her.

"We saw an opportunity we had to take it," Jeremy tells her.

"Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed," she replies, looking at all of us.

"We know what we're doing," Kayla says to her.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?" she asks us.

"Elena, its not just you anymore you have to get that, she's messing with all of us, she has to be stopped," I tell her angrily, I wasn't in the best mood tonight.

Just as she's about to reply, Elena screams I grab her she has blood coming out of her back.

Elena screams again and I see blood on her arm.

"What's happening?" I ask Bonnie, sitting Elena down.

"Guys, its Katherine, she's linked to Katherine, get them to stop now!" Bonnie yells.

**Third Person POV**

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing is hurting Elena!" Jeremy shots at Damon and Stefan just as Damon is about to deliver the killing blow.

Damon stops surprised and Katherine smiles getting up as Stefan releases his grip on her.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch," Katherine says taking the stake from Damon's hand.

Damon and Stefan both look at Jeremy, "Jeremy go check on Elena make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan tells him.

Jeremy takes off back to Elena.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure," Katherine says cutting her hand with the stake.

Stefan hits Katherine's hand sending the stake flying to the floor.

Katherine takes the stake back pointing it at her stomach, "This is really going to hurt."

"Wait!" Damon calls.

Katherine smiles sitting down on the couch, "Now how about that moonstone?" she asks them.

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough," Katherine says to them.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself," Damon said.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago," Damon replied.

"Good. He was a bore," Katherine retorted.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked him.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked in reply.

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her altar?" Katherine asks.

Stefan and Damon look at each other, "That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan asks.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" she asked him, then she paused looking to Damon, "oh that's right you're trying to break free of Elena move on with Kim is it, well if that's really her name," Katherine adds.

"What do you know about them?" Stefan asks, looking at Damon.

"Honestly not nearly enough, I can't seem to work out if even a single ounce of truth comes out of their mouths. To be honest I'm impressed."

"You're bluffing, getting desperate," Damon claims.

"Oh you want to believe that, would it hurt you to know that Kim doesn't really have Elena's best intentions at heart," Katherine teased.

"Stop it," Stefan warned her.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Katherine asked.

She stands up, "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asks.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon says, smirking.

"I'll have to remember that for next time he's not the only wolf in town."

"Damn it where is that witch?" Damon asked.

"We could play charades," Katherine offered.

"You bargained the moonstone," Stefan worked out.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asks.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb," Katherine says turning her gaze to Damon, "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both honey."

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asks her.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing."

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" he questions her.

"You're wasting your breath Stefan," Damon tells him.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan says asking her another question.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?" Stefan repeats.

Katherine smiles, "I love you," she mouths to him.

Damon pours himself a scotch, "We're missing the party, I'll have one of those," Katherine tells him.

"Right away Miss Katherine," Damon replies mimicking the voice of a servant.

He hands her the glass, "Thank you," she replies.

She drinks and Damon grabs her pushing her against the wall, he tries to stake her but Stefan stops him, "No, no Damon don't."

"Yes, Damon, please," Katherine responds.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart," Damon promises her.

"God your hot, when did you get so hot?"

Lucy arrives the moonstone in hand, "Katherine, the spell on this room has been lifted your free to leave."

"Thank God," Katherine exclaims relieved.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over," Lucy says.

"Done," Katherine tells her.

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done. Give it," Katherine snaps.

"I wouldn't do that," Damon warns.

Lucy hands her the moonstone, when Katherine touches it she can't breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Wait, Elena," Stefan says.

"Elena's fine," Lucy assures him.

Katherine falls to the fall struggling for breath.

"The spell is broken, she'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her, I apologize for my involvement," Lucy finishes, leaving as Katherine falls unconscious.

**Kimberley's POV**

We stayed with Elena glad that everything was over, Stefan comes over, "Elena," he says relieved when he see she's fine.

"I'm okay, Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing," Elena reassures him anyway.

"I know but you should see a doctor anyway," Stefan tells her.

"I will, I heard about Katherine is it really over?" Elena asks hopeful.

"Yeah it is," Stefan tells us all, me and Kayla look at each other in relief.

"I know we need to talk but I'll come see you in a minute," Stefan tells Elena looking at us.

I sigh that stupid bitch totally told them, I hated her more than ever.

Elena nods, "Okay."

"Katherine said some things about you two," Stefan says walking over.

"I'll bet," I mutter in annoyance. Kayla hit me, I knew what she was trying to see we were in the wrong.

"We figured she would," Kayla told him.

"So it's true?" Stefan asks her.

"Depends on what she said," I put in.

"She seems to think you're lying to us about who you are and you not here for the good of everyone," he answers.

My heart sinks, "We did lie about knowing Lexi and all that, but we're here to help it's all we want to do I swear. I wish we could tell you the truth, but we can't," I admit.

Stefan looks undecided I wouldn't be surprised if he just walked away from us.

"You should stay somewhere else tonight, you know Damon he won't take it so well," Stefan finally says.

"Of course," Kayla nods.

"I'll talk to him, he'll come around."

"Why?" I ask, I mean we had just lied to him and Katherine had forced us to tell them.

"Because you did a lot of things that you wouldn't do if you were just hearing spying on us," Stefan tells us.

"Thanks," both me and Kayla say.

"I should find Elena," he tells us before walking away.

Kayla sighs, "That went better than I expected, I'm going to find Caroline and try and stay with her," Kayla tells me.

"I'll see if Elena will take me," I decide.

**Kayla's POV**

"Hey Kim, its me Caroline says it fine you can stay to if Elena's not okay with it. Although Caroline doesn't know yet, I didn't want to dump that on her with Tyler being a werewolf as well. Anyway just call me back when you get this, tonight so I know you're okay," I sigh hanging up the phone that was the third time I had tried calling Kim.

I didn't understand normally she always picked up her phone. It must be on silent I decide; I'll just see her at school tomorrow.

"Ready to go," Caroline asks me coming up. I knew she was worried about Tyler and to be honest I was to.

"Yeah," I agree, hoping Stefan talked Damon around I didn't want to be murdered.

* * *

As always I hoped you enjoyed it.

Thanks to grapejuice101, thebutterflylion and Edwardluver2000 for reviewing!


	19. Chapter 18 Rose Part 1

I don't own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs, Kim and Kayla

**Chapter 18**

**Rose**

**Part 1**

**Kayla's POV**

I left for school early in an attempt to avoid Damon who was coming to ask Caroline about Tyler. I had told Caroline that we had lied and to be honest she didn't mind that much, although she was more curious as to why we couldn't tell anyone anything. I was tempted to drop the TV show bombshell on her, but I kind of prefer people thinking I'm in my right mind.

"Jeremy," I call coming up to him and Stefan.

"Where's Kim? I kind of need to talk to her," I ask him.

"Why would I know?" Jeremy asks confused.

"Because she was staying at your place," I reply.

"No Elena didn't come back last night," Jeremy told me.

I looked to Stefan, "Where are they?" I asked instantly worried.

It was so typical that Kim would get kidnapped or something.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Stefan promises, looking as worried as I feel.

**Kim's POV**

"Aah my head," I complain opening my eyes; the last thing I remembered was trying to help Elena and the next its just blank.

I look over to find Elena sitting beside me, "Just a taste," a guy was saying to her, as his face vamped out.

"Trevor! Control yourself," a voice called and I turned my eyes to the source a woman was walking down the stairs.

"Buzz kill," they guy who must be called Trevor complains.

"Who's she?" Rose asks pointing to me, I squirmed I had a feeling someone was going to mention killing me in a second.

"I don't know she tried to save this one," Trevor said shrugging.

"Why is she still alive?" she questions instead, I really didn't think I was going to survive this one.

"No, you can't kill her," Elena protests quickly, I was thankful but I didn't think it would help.

"I promise I won't try and escape or do anything as long she's alive," she adds, begging for me now.

"Oh my God you look just like her," Rose says not answering the whole killing me thing.

"I'm not, I'm Elena Gilbert not Katherine," Elena tries to explain.

"I know who you are be quiet," she snaps at her not interested in hearing her go on anymore.

"What do you want?" Elena asks her.

Rose slaps her and Elena falls back unconscious, I jump to see if she's alright, "Elijah can decide what to do with you," Rose tells me.

I wasn't sure whether to be happy or even more scared.

**Kayla's POV**

I know it's a bad idea but I spot Stefan and Damon talking and I have to go and see what they're planning on doing.

"What's happening?" I ask them.

"I don't know you tell us, after all Elena disappeared with Kim," Damon says to me threateningly.

"Exactly, my best friend's missing alright and the only reason Kim's probably disappeared was because she was trying to help Elena. And your content to blame her or whatever but I don't even know if she's alive," I snap at him, pulling off my vervain bracelet, "so compel me ask me if either me or Kim have ever meant Elena harm. Just don't ask about our pasts."

I think he was likely to but I didn't want them blaming Kim or me.

"It's not necessary," Stefan tells me looking at Damon, "we're going to talk to Katherine."

I nod as Stefan walks away and am about to follow him when Damon stops me, "If I find out that you ever meant Elena harm, I'm going to kill both of you," Damon threatens.

"You won't," I retort, although I physically have to stop myself from running away.

**Kim's POV**

Elena finally gets up and I smile in relief, I had been trying to wake her for a while. She looks at me but I put a finger to my lips and point upwards at the stairs. She nods and we both climb up, I know we shouldn't be attempting an escape but I didn't have a death wish.

We walked up the stairs and I could hear the two vampires talking, "So that's it Trevor, he either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this," Trevor pleads with her he sounded legitimately scared.

"I'm sick of running," Rose complains.

"Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal we're free."

Elena walks forward making one of the board creaks and I wince as Rose turns to look at us.

"You two! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" Rose asks us.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asks in reply.

"He's your worst nightmare."

**Kayla's POV**

I met Bonnie and Jeremy in Alaric's classroom when Stefan tells me they might have something.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asks Bonnie.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger," she explains and I lean forward eagerly, wanting to find out where they are as soon as possible.

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up," Stefan says as he arrives.

"You ready?" Bonnie asks Jeremy, Jeremy nods.

Bonnie cuts his head and the blood falls on the map, the blood merges into one and flows across the map until landing on a location.

"There, she's there," Bonnie tells us.

"That's 300 miles," I comment looking at the map.

"We need a more exact location," Stefan argues. "

That's as close as I can get," Bonnie replies.

"We can map it, aeriel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area," I tell him.

"Perfect call me with whatever you find," Stefan tells me.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Kayla you're not," Stefan informs me.

I shake my head I was standing me ground on this one, "Yes I am, she could be hurt besides you can't go alone," I argue.

"He's not, let's go," Damon says walking in.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asks surprised.

"It's Elena."

"And Kim, so I'm going," I tell them about to walk out the door.

"Kayla you're not," Stefan repeats, stepping in my way.

"Yes I am because if it was me she would come no matter what."

"Fine," Stefan caves.

* * *

Sorry it was such a short chapter, hope you still liked it.

Thanks to grapejuice101, Edwardluver2000, and JessicaHale19 for reviewing!


	20. Chapter 19 Rose Part 2

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs Kim and Kayla.

**Chapter 19**

**Rose **

**Part 2**

**Kayla's POV**

"Alaric sure likes his weapons," Damon comments as Stefan looks at a bomb like thing, the amount of tension in this car was uncomfortable.

"What the hell is that?" Damon asks looking over at Stefan.

"I don't know it's a vervain bomb or grenade laucher or something like that," Stefan replies, it was kind of a smart idea.

"Weird," Damon says.

"How far away are we?" Stefan asks him, I wanted to know to I couldn't wait to get out of this car and to Kim of course.

"About 80 miles," Damon tells us.

"So who do you think took her?" I ask curious, hoping Damon wasn't going to be a jerk.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl," Damon answers.

I look out the window processing my thoughts, "If it was like a vampire or whatever and they wanted Katherine or Elena, why would they keep Kim alive?" I ask them both voicing the question that had been swirling around my head since I heard.

"We don't know really but they could have kept her alive for insurance," Stefan attempts to comfort me.

It doesn't work he was really scraping the bottle of the barrel on that one.

"Tell her the truth; they'll probably kill her when they move again unless of course they don't want her body to lead to where they are," Damon says causing me to cringe; he was talking about Kim as if she was nothing. I guess she wasn't really to him anymore.

"Great," I mutter sarcastically, keeping my eyes out the window so nobody saw my tears.

"Don't worry though if they killed her, I'll drive a stake through their hearts," Damon promised me.

"Yeah is that for killing her or taking Elena, because everyone in the car knows the answer to that one," I snap at him, I was sick of him acting like we meant nothing.

"The elephant in the car lets out a mighty roar," Damon says, looking at Stefan.

"It doesn't have to be an elephant lets talk about," Stefan tells him.

I scoff, "What's to talk about Damon's in love with Elena, Elena's in love with Stefan."

"Keep it up and I'll step out of helping both of you," Damon tells us.

"No, you see that's the beauty of it, you can't. It's the girl you love and the girl you have feelings for," Stefan says.

I almost fell out of my chair when Stefan said Damon had feelings for Kim that couldn't be true.

"No it's the girl who lied to us and refuses to even tell us why," Damon retorts.

"Just let it go we lied big deal," I huff, I was over this.

Sure after everything that had gone on he had reason to be distrusting, but everyone else still seemed to trust us.

**Kim's POV**

"Why am I here?" Elena asks re-joining Rose.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them," Rose replies, I was kind of with her Elena was really curious.

"Why won't you?" she asks.

"Theres another one."

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me," Elena replies, she did have a point.

"I personally want nothing, I'm just a delivery service," Rose tells her.

"To who? Elijah?" I asked remembering the name of the guy who was literally going to hold my life in his hands.

"Two points to the eavesdropper."

"Who is he? A vampire?" Elena asked her eagerly, I rolled my eyes at that of course he was going to be a vampire.

"He's one of the vampires. The Originals," Rose informs us.

"What do you mean originals?" Elena asks confused.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?"

"You know Stefan and Damon?" I asked surprised.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress,"

Rose replies and I smile at the thought of a vampire matchmaking thing.

"Who are the originals?" Elena repeats her question in a different way.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess," Rose admits to us and I kind of felt bad for her but only the littlest bit.

"But why me?" Elena asks coming back to her first question.

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse," Rose explains.

I hold up my hands, "Wait, are we talking about the sun and the moon curse?" I question.

"You do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key?" Elena asks.

"I thought the moonstone broke the curse," I added.

Rose shook her head, "No the moonstone is what binds the curse, the sacrifice is what breaks it."

I looked to Elena when she said this I didn't like the sound of sacrifice, especially where vampires were concerned.

"The sacrifice?" we both ask at the same time.

"The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die."

I stare at Elena to gauge her reaction, nobody ever wants to hear that in their lifetime.

Elena thinks about for a second then says, "Tell me more."

"Captivity is made them pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor ask walking in, I almost laugh at the nickname.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asks.

"The originals," Trevor says simply.

"Yeah, she said that but who are they?" I ask him.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off," Trevor said then looking at Rose adds, "Correction I pissed them off, Rose had my back for over a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" I question a little shocked it had to be bad.

"He made the same mistake countless others did, he trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose tells us.

"Katherine," Elena says, "I knew that bitch was going to come up soon," I mutter.

Rose smiles at my comment before saying, "The one and only, the first Petrova doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've sorry we've been marked ever since," Trevor tells us.

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again," Rose says looking directly at Elena.

I cursed Katherine in my head, she just messed up everything.

Elena taps me on the side as we sit on the couch just waiting for our fate I look down to see a piece of paper. It says, "Stefan, Damon and Kayla are coming for you – B" I sigh in relief just hoping that they manage to get here in time.

**Kayla's POV**

"We're getting closer Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker six," I tell both of them, my stomach in turmoil I wasn't quite ready yet.

Damon grabs a blood bag and I look the other way I had always got faint at the sight of blood I hope I never become a vampire.

"If you want some, just ask," Damon comments to Stefan.

"I want some," Stefan replies.

"Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine."

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength," Stefan replies.

Damon shrugs passing him the blood bag as Stefan drinks a little.

"Does Elena know your drinking blood?" he asks.

"I'm drinking hers," he told him.

I shifted uncomfortably I didn't like being part of this conversation it was getting too weird.

"Hmm how romantic," Damon comments and he's about to say something else when I interrupt, "Stop it okay, can we restrict the blood conversations to vampire bonding time."

**Kim's POV**

"He's here! This was a mistake," Trevor said entering the room and I've never seen someone look my scared.

I leaned back into the couch, holding my knees to my face, he wasn't the only one.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose replies seeking to calm him.

"No! He wants me dead Rose," Trevor protests, hardly holding it together.

"He wants her more," Rose said pointing to Elena.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here," Trevor replies freaked.

"Hey what are we?" Rose asks him.

"We're family forever," Trevor tells her calming.

"You're scared," Elena comments.

"Stay here with them don't make a sound," Rose directs Trevor.

I'm pretty sure whoever Elijah was he could hear my heartbeat because all of a sudden this was all real and who knew if Stefan and Damon would come in time to save me. I hadn't never felt more scared in my life and I didn't think I'd have the chance to anymore.

* * *

**So Elijah comes in the next chapter yay I hoped everyone liked this chapter.**

**Thanks to grapejuice101, .37, Edwardluver2000, Undying Love13 (and in answer to your question one of them will hug Damon in the descent) rach1803, damonismyhomeboy, and imaddictedtocarrots. **

**Oh and just a question to the readers one of my characters will become a vampire who do you think it should be or both and when?**

**Feel free to review or PM your thoughts.**


	21. Chapter 20 Rose Part 3

I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 20**

**Rose **

**Part 3**

**Kim's POV**

Elena has started pacing, me I'm sitting on the couch wishing I could go back home and wake up and it all be a crazy dream. There was no way I was going to hold on the hope that possibly Elijah would keep me alive because Rose had instantly gone to killing me first. Why would he think any differently?

I hear more than see them arrive; I lift my head up cautiously to see who must be Elijah sniff Elena's neck, "Human. It's impossible," he murmurs, then more directed to Elena he says, "Hello there."

**Kayla's POV**

"The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things," Damon tells us as we jump out of the car.

"What's your point?" Stefan asked him.

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that," Damon replies.

"And?"

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asks, I gulp I hadn't thought about stronger vampires.

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it, but you should probably stay here," Stefan tells me, I knew they were going to do that.

"Right and be the getaway driver everyone knows that's code for you can't do anything better," I complain, in truth I just wanted to make sure Elena and Kim were okay.

"In this case you can't besides you get demoted from getaway driver anyway considering you can't drive," Damon comments causing me to frown.

"Kayla you want the truth going in there makes you just another person we have to worry about," Stefan tells me honestly.

"Fine," I agree, "but if you are in there for more than fifteen minutes I'm probably going to run away so you may have to search for me," I half joke.

Stefan smiles, "Alright, let's go," he says to Damon.

**Kim's POV**

Elijah's eyes had travelled from Elena over to me, I felt so scared I'm pretty sure my heartbeat was at an unhealthy rate.

"This one?" Elijah asked pointing at me.

"Tried to save the girl," Rose explained.

I looked at Elijah silently pleading for my life, "You can't kill her, I'll do anything you ask just don't kill her," Elena begs.

I had never liked her more in my life. I force myself off the couch and even though I don't want I stand next to Elena, if I was going to die I didn't want it to be huddled on an old couch. Elijah took a step towards me then stopped, his eyes travelling over me I didn't know what to think, except that maybe he was deciding if I was good enough to eat, or if he should just kill me. He put his hand towards me and I fought the urge to step back, he took the necklace Damon had given me and turned it over in his hands, then let it fall back.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going now," Elijah told us, I breathed out not even realising I had been holding my breath.

It meant for the foreseeable future I was going to remain alive.

"One last piece of business and we're done," he said turning to Trevor.

Trevor if it was possible looked even more scared than I had done. "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry," he says looking at him.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary," Elijah told him.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you," Trevor told him.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asks and I start to get a bad feeling.

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor pleads.

"So granted," Elijah replies causing Trevor to smile but it doesn't last long.

Elijah swings his arm removing Trevor's head Rose screams and I take a step backwards, I didn't know whether to be sick or just scared.

"You," Rose starts in tears.

"Don't Rose now that you are free," Elijah cautions her, cleaning his fingers.

He looks back to us, "Come.

" "No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asks at first I can't believe she went there but then I figured it out she was buying us time.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asks her surprised as he walks over to us.

"I know know that you need it and I know where it is," Elena tells him.

"Yes?"

"We can help you get it," I add, wishing I hadn't spoken when Elijah turns his attention to me.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way," Elena responds boldly.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asks looking amused by it, he turns to Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," she tells him not hiding the anger in her voice.

He looks into Elena's eyes I guess to try and compel her, "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asks looking at her necklace.

He snatches it off, throwing it across the room. Elena tries to look away but Elijah grabs her head, I try and push him away wishing I hadn't because this is exactly what had gotten me into this trouble in the first place. It doesn't matter, Elijah merely grabs me with his other hand and barely seems bothered by my struggling.

"Tell me where the moonstone is," he compels Elena, I wish she had closed her eyes or something.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins," she replies robotically.

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asks.

"Its with Katherine."

"Interesting," Elijah responds letting both me and Elena go, the sound of glass breaking reaches us.

"What is that?" Elijah asks Rose.

"I don't know," she replies.

"Who else is in this house?" he questions.

"I don't know," Rose repeats.

Elijah grabs both of our arms and walks through the house, part of me is celebrating because it must be Stefan and Damon another part of me is fearful because Elijah seems stronger than them. I look around as I suppose Stefan and Damon move at super speed around us.

Elijah throws me and Elena towards Rose, "Rose."

"I don't know who it is," she says truthfully.

"Up here," Stefan says super speeding up the stairs, then speeds back down again.

Elijah goes up races up the stairs, "Down here," Damon says and I feel someone move me.

I look up to see Damon with a hand over Rose's mouth, I smile in relief I've never been more happy to see him. He puts a finger to his lips and I nod.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" I hear Elijah say I hear something breaking, "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

I'm not really sure what happens next because Damon tells me to stay where I am, but I come out in time to see Damon stake Elijah, Rose sees to and immediately leaves.

"Just let her go," me and Elena say as Damon starts to follow her.

Elena runs into Stefan's arms, I smile at them and am about to thank Damon when I Kayla runs in and hugs me.

"Oh I thought you were dead."

"Suffocating me," I cough out.

Kayla steps back embarrassed, "Sorry," she mutters.

**Kayla's POV**

I find Stefan in the library I had been looking for him.

"Hey," he says looking up at me.

"I just wanted to thank you for not blaming Kim and supporting us and whatever," I mutter not sure what I'm meant to say.

Stefan shakes his head, "Its fine."

I jump at the sound of a noise it's a vampire running around us. Stefan takes a stake, "Whos there?"

Rose arrives in front of us, "I'm not here to hurt you," she promises.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asks as I take a step back to stand next to him.

"Lexi once told me that you were one of the good guys," she replies.

"You know Lexi?" Stefan asks surprised.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to," Rose admits and I felt for her I really did to spend all that time with a person and then to lose them.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you," Stefan tells her.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over," Rose informs us. "

What do you mean its not over?" I ask not really wanting to find out an answer.

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him," Rose says.

"For who?" Stefan questions.

"Klaus," she said simply, my head shot up at that name because when we first got here I had said that name, which meant Klaus showed up in this show.

**Kim's POV**

I curl up on my bed with a box of biscuits it was my answer to a traumatic day, I still couldn't believe I hadn't died.

"Those are just cheap," Damon comments snatching my biscuits from me.

I sit up I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Well its all you had," I reply grumpily snatching them back, "what are you even doing here?"

Damon takes a seat in one of the chairs, "Glad you're alive," he says.

I stare at him I guess that was the closest I was going to get a nice thing being said. I touch my necklace that he had given me, wondering why Elijah had looked at it.

"I owe you for that though," I guessed.

"What makes you think that?" he asks.

"This," I say pointing at the necklace, "its protective powers it stops vampires from hurting you right its spelled or something," I reply, wondering if I was actually right.

"Stops any supernatural creature with harmful intentions coming near you," he explains.

"I guess we're even then," I mutter feeling safer than I ever had before here.

Damon smirks getting up, "So I can go back to killing people when they shot me."

I roll my eyes, "Sure whatever I can't stop you now," I reply, lying back.

Damon pauses at my door turning to look at me, "I'm serious though, I'm glad your alive," he tells me.

I smile to be myself wondering why I'm so pleased to hear him say that.

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101, imaddictedtocarrots, .37, and Edwardluver2000 for reviewing!

Also like I said in the last chapter I'm thinking that either Kim or Kayla or both of them may become vampires, who do you think it should be and when? Please review or PM your thoughts.


	22. Chapter 21 Katerina Part 1

****I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 21**

**Katerina**

**Part 1**

**Kayla's POV**

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real," Rose tells us as we all sit in the living room.

"Who is he?" Elena asks her.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend," Damon says he obviously didn't believe Rose at all.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan adds.

"Like Elijah?" Kim questions not sounding to happy about it.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal," Rose warned us.

"Great," Kim said sarcastically.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan informed us.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked them, that would suck I was glad I wasn't her.

"Yes," Rose said simply.

"No," Stefan answered.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true," Damon starts.

"Which it is," Rose confirms.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you," Damon responds.

"Which I'm not," Rose replies.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist," Stefan assures Elena.

"Not that you know of," Rose adds.

"Okay not helping," Kim snaps at her.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story," Stefan tells Elena.

"Can I say something?" I ask them quietly.

"Sure," Stefan says to me.

"I think that maybe well I just have this really bad feeling that Klaus is real and he's going to come here," I mutter scratching my neck.

Everyone looked at me questioningly but I couldn't tell them the truth that I know he shows up in this show the Vampire Diaries sometime.

"She's right Klaus is real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot," Rose says breaking the silence.

"Alright we're shaking, you've made your point," Damon says sarcastically.

Elena stands up, "Where are you going?" Stefan asks her.

"School, I'm late. You guys should probably come to," she tells me and Kim.

I nod standing up, "I'll come with you guys," Stefan says.

"We know where it is," Elena tells him as we leave.

**Kim's POV**

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school early," Elena instructed Caroline and Kayla, "and I went to check on her because well you know," I say to Kayla.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this I'm a terrible liar," Caroline complains.

"Don't worry you have Kayla, she's a great liar," I assure Caroline.

"Right so you guys keep Stefan busy he can't know what we're doing," Elena tells them, I was glad at least Elena had agreed to let me go with her.

"Its alright for Kayla, but Stefan will see right through me," Caroline warned us.

"Caroline as my friend do you promise or not?" Elena asks as we arrive at the church ruins.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code okay I promise," Caroline concedes, Elena looks to Kayla, "I promise to."

"Good," Elena replies as we make our way under the church ruins.

We stop in front of the tomb's door, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask Elena.

"I'm sure she's the only room who knows the truth about Klaus, the only one who knows how to stop him," Elena replies firmly.

Caroline nods walking towards the door and pulling it open.

"Katherine?" Elena calls looking into the dark.

"We'll be okay from here," I tell Kayla and Caroline.

They both nod, "Be careful," Kayla cautions me.

Just then Katherine arrives stopping at the entrance to the door, "Hello Elena, Kim, come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline and Kayla."

"We'll be fine as long as we stay on the right side of the door," I promise them.

They both look at us again before leaving.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asks taunting Elena.

"I brought you some things," Elena said opening the backpack she had with her.

"You came to bribe me? What is it you want?" Katherine asks.

"We want you to tell us about Klaus," I tell her.

"Hmm you've been busy," Katherine comments.

"I also brought you this," Elena said pulling out the old book about the Petrovas, "Its your family history, it says in here your family line ended with you obviously that's not true," Elena said.

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?"

"I also brought this," Elena said bringing out the bottle of blood.

At the sight of it Katherine rushes over but is stopped by the spell.

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine," Elena said taunting Katherine now I smiled at it.

Katherine sits down on the ground, Elena pours some of the blood in a glass and pushes it over Katherine drinks it her skin regaining some colour.

"You have the Petrova fire," Katherine comments.

"More blood," Elena asks.

Katherine puts the glass on the ground and Elena takes it.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out," Katherine tells us.

Elena pushes over more blood, "Thrown out?" I ask.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame," Katherine relates to us, it did make me feel a little bad for her.

"It was kept a secret," Elena guessed.

"Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell," Katherine told us.

Katherine tells us how she escaped with the help of Trevor.

"So what did Klaus want?" Elena asked.

"The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse," Katherine said simply.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger," Elena finished.

Katherine nodded and then laughed, "But its takes more than that, two other humans are involved," Katherine replies.

I wonder what else is needed to break this curse it all sounded really complex.

**Third Person POV**

"Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head," Damon said walking into the room as Rose stopped crying.

"Also been this sensitive?" she asked him.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it," Damon replied.

"Yeah you switch yours, I'll switch mine," Rose replied.

"Is that a dig?"

"Its an observation, being in love with your brothers girlfriend must be hard and ignoring your feelings for the other one," Rose comments.

"I'm not in love or like anyone," Damon argues.

"Want to try that again?" Rose asks.

"Don't get on my bad side," Damon warns.

"Then show me your good side."

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asks.

"You don't find Klaus he finds you," Rose replies.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close," Rose tells him.

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond," Rose tells him.

Damon smiles, "Perfect I'll drive."

"No, you forget not all of us can do sun," Rose replies.

"Fine you drive."

**Kayla's POV**

"What is that?" Caroline asks as we stand in school, looking at my neck.

"Skin allergies," I reply going red, I hated when people noticed that.

"Stefan," Caroline said in surprise as Stefan approached us.

"Hey," he said to both of us about to walk away.

"I need to talk to you," I say to him seriously.

"Elena went home sick I want to check up on her," Stefan explained to me.

"Kim's there its fine," I tell him, he looks unconvinced, "you know what doesn't matter Caroline and I will talk to you about another day," I say faking being upset.

"Talk about what?" Stefan asks.

"I might have done something," Caroline speaks up.

"Done what?" Stefan asks her worried.

"Told Tyler I was a vampire," Caroline responds, I was glad she had thought of something to talk to him about.

**Kim's POV**

"Okay so what does everyone have to with Klaus?" I ask Katherine.

"Its really tedious but," she starts crushing the cup, "the curse was bound by the Petrova blood and that of a peregrini eodem loco."

"Wait that's Latin," I interrupt her.

"Very good, literally translated foreigner from the same place. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to undo the spell, but they wanted more it required another foreigner so to speak but they went further. Two witches cast the spell and one of their ancestors that wasn't a witch had to be part of the sacrifice as well. The only one who wouldn't die," Katherine explained.

"Wait," I say holding up my hands, "I get the witch ancestor thing I get the doppelganger not a hundred per cent on the foreigner, I mean what does that even mean?" I ask her, but I had a feeling I knew I just wanted to be wrong.

Foreigner from the same place, Kayla and I were foreigners of this world but from this world.

Katherine shrugged, "Don't know all we know is they show up around the same time as the doppelganger just a normal person."

"How do you know who it is then?" Elena asks.

"There's a mark," Katherine replied simply.

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101, .37, Edwardluver2000, delena24K7, and desi(by the way thanks so much for the advice).

Anyway what do you think about the twist, I've had the idea since I started the story and glad I actually kind of get to reveal why they ended up there.


	23. Chapter 22 Katerina Part 2

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs.

**Chapter 22**

**Katerina **

**Part 2**

**Kim's POV**

A mark? I hadn't seen anyone with a mark around here, I shrugged it off, "So what you ran before he killed you?" I asked Katherine.

"Something like that," she replies, telling us how she ended up in Rose's cottage but Rose was going to take her straight back.

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus did she?" Elena asked.

Katherine shook her head, "No, but not because she had a change of heart."

Katherine then continues the story of how she hurt herself and Rose feed her her blood and then she hung herself.

"You killed yourself?" Elena asked in disbelief, it didn't surprise me though Katherine would do anything to keep herself safe.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger as a vampire I was no use to him," Katherine replied simply.

"But it didn't work, Klaus had been chasing you all this time," I say to her.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock," she replied, I looked to Elena who was looking a little shocked.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out," Katherine taunts cutting her wrist with her nail, allowing it to bleed, "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going going gone. I made the other choice."

She then tells us what happened with Trevor and Rose.

"They spent 500 years running because of you. Trevor just died," I said outraged.

"I never thought he would last the long."

"You don't even care that you've ruined their lives," Elena says in disbelief.

" I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same," she replies turning away from us and opening her book.

**Kayla's POV**

"Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way," Caroline says as we sit at the Grill eating.

"Yeah what else did you say to him?" Stefan asks.

"Not much I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?" Caroline questions him.

"Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Damon finds out…"

"But you won't tell him right," I say quickly.

"No of course not he would kill Caroline," Stefan replies.

Caroline smiles, "Always looking out for me."

"Yeah well you don't make it easy," Stefan admits.

"Then why do you do it? I mean why are you such a good friend to me?" Caroline asks and she seems sincerely interested in his response.

"I don't know I guess you remind me of someone my best friend Lexi," Stefan says and I cringe when he mentions her, just a reminder of how we lied.

"I, you have a friend?" Caroline asks and I almost laugh at the surprise in her voice.

"You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline."

"No sorry, tell me about her," Caroline demands waiting.

"Another time, I've got to go," Stefan said about to get up.

"Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it," Caroline says desperately,

I had a feeling Stefan was going to suspect something now.

* * *

"Okay now I'm leaving," Stefan says getting up.

"No Stefan wait, I'll still have to talk to you about something," I say.

"No, you two have about two seconds to come clean," he tells us.

"What?" I ask pretending to be confused.

"I'll believe this act a little better if I didn't know how good you are Caroline at producing a distraction on demand and you Kayla at making up a story. So where is Elena?" he asks, I look at Caroline this wasn't good.

"We can't tell you," Caroline finally replies.

"Your kidding?"

"No we really can't," I add.

"Caroline, Kayla. Elena was kidnapped and you seriously not going to tell me where she is."

"I would not let her put herself in danger," Caroline informs him.

"Put herself in danger where? What are. She's with Damon isn't she?" Stefan asked.

"Ew, no," Caroline exclaimed causing me to laugh.

"Then where… where is she? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where she is," Stefan tells her.

"I'm your friend but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm not going to tell you where she is," Caroline replies.

Stefan looks at me and I shake my head, "Sorry," I say weakly as he walks away.

**Kim's POV**

"So how much of your little story is true?" I asked Katherine.

"I have no reason to lie, I have nothing to do but sit here and read and rot," Katherine responds.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus," Elena guesses.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal," Katherine admits.

"So Mason Lockwood found you the moonstone," I say.

"Right again."

"Apart from me and the other two who else do you need to break the spell?" Elena asked her.

"Look who's getting smarter," Katherine commented.

"Its not just the three humans otherwise you wouldn't have to trigger Tyler's werewolf side," Elena said.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice," Katherine replied smirking.

"You need a werewolf?" I asked.

"Believe or not there hard to come by."

"What else?" I questioned her.

"A witch to do the spell mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine," Katherine replied.

"What else?" I repeated again.

"A vampire," Katherine replied.

"Caroline," Elena guessed.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline," Katherine admitted.

"So you had all the components except for the last two," I said.

"The ancestor from the witch, such a hard line to track even harder to find a descendant that isn't a witch, but you know what I did," Katherine said in a teasing way.

"Who?" me and Elena asked at the same time.

"You," Katherine said to me, I almost jumped I wasn't even from this world it couldn't be me at my look she continued, "the necklace, the wood was spelled to protect her line from becoming part of the sacrifice. Why do you think Isobel had it?" Katherine asked me.

I looked down at it I was a little shocked, I could only guess that back in my actual world I had descended from the same person except not a witch and it had just carried over. If that was true, technically I was her descendant as far as genes were concerned.

"Don't worry though you don't have to die," Katherine says, I glare at her.

"The foreigner?" Elena questions.

"Right, that one was going to be harder to find, nobody had a mark but the nearer we got to the sacrifice it would appear. It takes a couple of days to complete, but I see Kayla has got a mark on her neck," she said taunting me.

She was right Kayla had developed some sort of reaction on her neck but it couldn't be true she was just stirring, except Kayla was a foreigner from the same place.

"You're lying," I snap at her.

Katherine smiled, "I can't wait for you to tell me that when's she's dead."

"What so you were just going to give everyone over to get killed?" Elena asks.

"Better you die than I."

* * *

Elena and I pack up the bottle of blood into the bag and am about to leave when Stefan arrives.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asks surprised.

"I could ask you the same question," Stefan replied.

"Caroline and Kayla told you," Elena guesses.

"No they kept it but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was so important that you'd keep it from me."

"I knew that your stop me," Elena replies.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena," Stefan tells her and I really wish he was right.

"What is she isn't?" Elena asks.

"She's right you didn't hear what she said," I added.

"You don't have to worry I won't let anything happen to you," Stefan promises.

"That's the problem you won't but you'll die trying. How is that better?" Elena asks.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story," Katherine said coming to the door of the tomb again.

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved," Katherine told us.

Stefan looks at Elena, "No, look at me. Don't listen to her okay?" Stefan asks Elena.

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this," Katherine said holding up the moonstone.

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan asks her.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth," Katherine argues.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch," Stefan snaps at her I was kind of surprised at how cruel he was that was normally Damon.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town," she says looking at all if us before retreating back into the tomb.

* * *

We all arrive on the Gilbert porch Elena looks like she's about to cry.

"Elena," Stefan says gently to her.

"Elena talk to us," I add.

"I wanted to know the truth and I got it, its not just me in danger. Its Caroline, its Tyler, its Kayla, its Bonnie and its you Kim, you're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because its not because you came into town Stefan or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone I love is in danger its because of me, everyone is in danger because of me," Elena says crying.

Stefan hugs her kissing the top of her head, making me feel rather uncomfortable.

"Hey are you ready to head back now?" Kayla asks coming up beside me but stops when she see Elena.

"What happened?" she asks.

I stop looking at Kayla's neck it wasn't just a red mark that could have been caused by an allergy it was changing colour now becoming darker, blacker like ink. I wanted to believe Katherine was lying but that wasn't natural and it would explain why we were here in the first place.

"Kayla," I start but then I didn't know what to say, what was I meant to tell her she was going to die.

Elena was looking at her too now.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Kayla asked confused.

"We have to tell you something," Elena said when I stayed silent.

"Okay," she said.

"When we talked to Katherine she told us some things," I start and then relayed to her exactly what Katherine had told us, to Kayla's credit she looked calm.

When I finished I waited patiently for her reaction, "What you're kidding, she's lying," she tells us.

"Kayla, your neck," I say.

"Its an allergy, guys shes just trying to scare us. Now can we go back because I'm really tired and I've got an interview at the Grill in the morning," she says jumping off the steps.

"Why?" I ask going off topic.

"Because I'm sick of everyone paying for us," she said shrugging.

"Wait, Kayla if it is true," Stefan says to her.

"Its not okay," Kayla said walking away to the car.

"She's in denial," I say.

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101, .37, Edwardluver2000, guest, and imaddictedtocarrots for reviewing.

As always hoped you enjoyed it.


	24. Chapter 23 The Sacrifice Part 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs Kim and Kayla

**Chapter 23**

**The Sacrifice**

**Part 1**

**Kim's POV**

Denial, an unconscious defence mechanism characterized by refusal to acknowledge painful realities, thoughts or feelings.

"I'm going to my job interview do I look alright?" Kayla asked me, putting a scarf around her neck to hide the now very dark mark that decorated it.

"Aha," I muttered wondering how to approach the whole sacrifice topic with her.

Damon and Stefan walk through the door, I hadn't even realised they had gone.

"We went to see Katherine, we're going over to Elena's to tell her what she said," Stefan told me.

I jump up hopefully it had been something useful; "Okay we'll come."

Kayla shakes her head, "No job interview remember, fill me in when I get back," she tells us.

"Kayla, you should probably come considering," Stefan starts.

Kayla laughed, "I told you to stop worrying, Katherine was lying, anyway got to go," she said walking out the door.

"I don't know what to do," I say exasperated at Stefan's look.

"She's holding onto the fact that Katherine's a liar so tightly, it's the only way she can get through," Stefan explained.

"But we're going to try and save her and Elena. I just wish she would accept it," I say wishing I could strangle Kayla and force her to come to terms with it so she could help us save her.

"Give her time," Stefan tells me.

* * *

Damon and Stefan tell me and Elena how they went to see Katherine and they she told them she would trade her freedom for the moonstone.

"Someone's changed her tune," I remarked.

"She's hungry," Stefan told us.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked a little worried that maybe they might.

"No of course not we just want to moonstone," Damon answered.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stefan explained to us, I smiled that was exactly what we needed.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, no foreigner sacrifice, ergo you and Kayla live," Damon said.

"How do you destroy it?" I asked, my voice filled with hope.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stefan told us.

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" Elena asked skeptical

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side," Damon replied smirking.

"You discussed it with Bonnie," Elena surmised she didn't look too pleased with this I wondered why.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stefan said.

"Its Katherine who has the moonstone she's not going to give it to you," Elena said, it was like she was looking for every excuse not to be saved.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it," Stefan answered.

"Whoa it looks like you guys have it all figured out," Elena said sarcastically.

"Yep, we're awesome," Damon replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it," Elena said and I stared at her she wasn't serious.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Elena we don't have a choice," I tell her.

"What about Klaus?" she asked, I had forgotten about him for a second.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone," Stefan tells her.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you?" Elena asked, even Damon looked a little stunned.

"Elena if we can dispel the moonstone we can save your life," Stefan says.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that," Elena replied.

I stood up I wasn't going to take this anymore Elena was my friend but this was to annoying, "Elena its not just you, I have a best friend that has to die to you're basically condemning her with you. I do understand what its like to have your family threatened because Kayla is the only family I have left. So I won't let you do this," I shout upset before marching out of the house.

She was meant to get she was meant to want to be saved. I held back tears I wasn't going to cry because Kayla wasn't going to die.

Damon walks out after me, "Please no sarcastic comment, okay not today," I tell him.

He holds up his hands, "We'll save them both, whether they like or not," Damon promises.

I nod then laugh, "At least when Kayla accepts that shes part of it she won't want to die, self-preservation has always been on the top of her list."

**Kayla's POV**

I was sitting on the porch of the Salvatore housing not doing much I had gotten the job and I should be excited but I just couldn't force myself to be.

"They going to try unspell the moonstone," Elena tells me as she takes a seat next to me.

"I know," I say then I pause looking at her, "but we can't let them can we?" I asked her.

"No," Elena says shaking her head, "I thought you didn't believe you were part of the breaking the curse."

I laughed, "Elena I have some random ancient symbols on my neck, at least that's what it looks like. I can't deny what's right in front of my eyes," I tell her, nervously playing with my scarf.

"So why pretend?" she asks me.

"Well I was in denial at first but this morning I woke up and I saw my neck, but I figured it was better to let them believe I was in denial than for them to know the alternative," I explained to her.

"Which is?" Elena asked me.

"If they stop this Klaus will kill Kim shes all I have, I won't let that happen," I say.

She stands up, "Its not," she says before walking into the house.

I followed her wondering what she was up to, Rose walks out in only a nightgown, "Its not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning," she says before she realises its us.

"Sorry I thought you were," she begins.

"No sorry," I mutter embarrassed.

"We need to talk to you," Elena tells her.

She smiles at us, "Then I should probably get dressed."

* * *

"It's a bad idea," Rose said when Elena explained her idea of going to see Slater.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it," Elena argued.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us it," Rose retorted.

"There's more to learn and we have to find a way to learn it," Elena replied.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asks.

"Because you owe me. One word from me and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me," Elena replied.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away," Rose guessed.

"We having a disagreement okay? They're willing to risk everyone I love and I'm not," Elena said.

"They're trying to protect you," Rose told her.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not so we're back to you taking me to Slater," Elena said to her.

"And why are you helping?" Rose asked me, I sighed I was kind of liking not being part of this conversation.

I pulled my scarf off, "That's why," I told her.

Rose looked shocked, "You're the foreigner," she concluded.

"Yep," I reply simply.

"So what are you two hoping to achieve by this?" she asked us.

"How would you like to walk in the daylight?" Elena asked her.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

Elena smiled, "I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal," she offered.

**Kim's POV**

"I might be able to lower the tombstone long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine," Bonnie said after thinking about it.

"How? I t took both of you and your Grams last time and look what happened to her," Jeremy said, sounding worried for Bonnie.

I wondered if anything was going on with them.

"I'm well aware of what happened I learnt a few new things," Bonnie replied a little coldly.

"Bonnie," Jeremy begins, but Bonnie ignores him turning her attention to Stefan, "How will you get it?" she asks.

"She hasn't be feeding she's weaker we're not," Damon replied, holding up his glass of blood.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her would you?" Bonnie asks.

"Its as plan, is it perfect? What plan is," Damon repsonds shrugging.

"Let me do it. I've got my ring, I could get in, get out and no spell necessary," Jeremy puts in.

"Gee thanks," Damon starts but I quickly jump in before he says something nasty," Jeremy Katherine is like 500 its too dangerous okay," I tell him.

Bonnie nods, "But maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belonged to Katherine?"

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101, stina222, shanelle, .37 (and Elena and Kayla are both meant to die but Kim is part of except she won't get killed) and Edwardluver2000 (Kayla will have someone romantically eventually) for reviewing!

Hope you liked it!


	25. Chapter 24 The Sacrifice Part 2

****I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs Kim and Kayla.

**Chapter 24**

**The Sacrifice **

**Part 2**

**Kayla's POV**

"Slater? Slater it's Rose," Rose calls as she knocks on the door of an apartment.

She looks at me and Elena at shrugs, "He's not home, sorry."

"No way we did not come all this way for nothing," Elena said shaking her head.

Rose opens the door pushing on it with her vampire strength, "After you," she tells us.

I follow Elena through nervously looking around, "Slater?" Rose calls.

"I don't think hes going to be much help," Rose says to us and Elena and I join her, I stop at the sight of Slater's body.

I had seen way to many dead bodies lately.

I walk over to the computer, looking through all the papers, "I guess the person that blew up the coffee shop killed him for his information," I said.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass," Rose said walking over to the curtains and pulling them open.

"What are you?" Elena starts confused.

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate," Rose explains looking out the window, Elena joins me at the computers.

"I use to come here and just watch the day," Rose tells us. I looked at her it must have sucked to live for five hundred not being able to walk in the sun, I had never even really liked going outside.

"I'm sorry about Slater," I say to her.

"Any luck?" she asks us.

"Its password protected, we can't get in," I told her.

"Then this is pointless, lets just go," she says but stops when she hears a noise.

"Wait here," she tells us before walking into another room.

Elena follows after a second and sighing I followed to I was wondering how she wasn't dead. We found Rose hugging a girl who was crying Elena and I looked at each other.

**Kim's POV**

"This belonged to Katherine. I found it with her things after I thought she was dead but it was hers," Stefan said handing over the portrait of Katherine to Bonnie.

She takes it putting it in the bowl, she drops a few drops of water onto it and it burns. She closes her eyes speaking in Latin.

"What will this do?" Damon asked Bonnie when she was finished.

"I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out," Bonnie explains to us.

Bonnie puts the ashes on the table after she's finished, "Still gotta get the torches," Stefan said.

"Alaric's stake gun is in my trunk. Bonnie?" Damon asks seeing if she's ready.

"Go ahead, I'm almost done," she tells us.

**Kayla's POV**

"She found him a few minutes before we did," Rose tells us walking into the kitchen were Elena and I are making tea.

"How is she?" I asked concerned, finding your boyfriend dead must be just awful.

"Overreacting big time," Rose says.

"Her boyfriend just died," I replied, surprised at Rose's lack of sympathy.

"There's no such thing as overreacting," Elena adds.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her," Rose tells us, Elena looks at Alice obviously a plan going through her mind.

"Wait here," she says taking a cup of tea over to Alice.

I sipped my tea looking over wondering what Elena was doing, "How big does this mark get?" I ask Rose, scratching at my neck.

"Not much bigger, its almost complete," Rose tells me.

I smile, "Fantastic," I was worried it would grow over my face or something horrible.

Rose face changes into annoyance, "What did she say?" I asked Rose looking at Elena.

"That I'd turn Alice," Rose replies.

* * *

"Someone's been here. The hard drive is completely wiped out," Alice tells us as she sits on one of Slater's computers.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him," Rose says.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server," Alice says and I smile when she enters the password.

"Kristen Steward. God was he obvious?"

"These are all leads to vampires?" I ask looking at the screen.

"Slater was obsessed almost as much as me," Alice explains.

"What about that one: Cody Weber? They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah," Rose points out.

"I could call him," Alice suggests.

Elena passes her the phone looking at me, I nod even though my stomach is doing flips.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus, the doppelganger and foreigner are alive and ready to surrender," she tells her.

"What?" Rose exclaims.

"Get him the message please," I tell Alice before me and Elena walk into another room.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks us.

"We're getting Klaus's attention," Elena explains.

"If Klaus knows you're both alive, he'll find you and kill you both," Rose tells us.

The thought scares me but it seems so unreal that at the moment its not really getting to me.

"Which is exactly what you both wanted," Rose guesses, looking at our faces.

"Its either me or my family," Elena states, "me or Kim," I say to her shrugging.

"So this whole charade is a suicide mission so you two could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else," Rose says looking at both of us.

"Basically," I mutter.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you two," Alice tells us as she walks in.

**Kim's POV**

Bonnie joins us at the church ruins, "Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home," she explains.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure huh?" Damon asks.

"He'd said he'd be here," Bonnie replies.

Stefan and Bonnie walk into the tomb but Damon stops to pick up his phone.

I'm about to follow Stefan when I hear Damon say, "Why, what did you do?"

I don't know why but something tells me this isn't going to be good.

Damon hangs up the phone, "What?" I ask him.

"Apparently Elena and your friend do have a death wish," Damon snaps he doesn't sound happy.

"But," I start but stop I was going to say Kayla doesn't even believe she's part of the sacrifice but maybe she does.

"What did they do?" I asked him.

"Offered themselves to Klaus," Damon tells me.

"Then let's go," I say looking down at the tomb for a second before following Damon an unspelled moonstone wasn't going to be any use if Kayla was dead.

**Kayla's POV**

I walk out of the kitchen in surprise when I see Damon and Kim, Rose was taking Alice to another room but I glare at her anyway.

"Come on we're leaving," Damon tells Elena.

"No," Elena snaps stepping back.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asks me as I go and take a seat on the couch.

"I don't want to be saved if it means every person that we've meet here and you die," I tell her shrugging.

"But we can save you," Kim protests.

"And Klaus will probably just kill me anyway, even if we could beat him people are going to die," I argue.

"But," Kim starts and I stop her, "Its not worth it to me alright."

* * *

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day," Damon says coming out of the room.

Three men appear through the door, Elena and I stand up.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger and the foreigner," the leader says who I guess is Cody.

"Thank you for coming," Elena say.

Damon grabs her arm, "I will break your arm," he warns.

"There is nothing here for you," he tells Cody.

The third man stops his body falling to the floor, I jump.

A man walks forward, "I killed you you were dead," Damon says in surprise and Rose leaves the apartment.

I guessed it had to be Elijah.

"For centuries now," he replies turning to Cody.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Who are you?" Cody replies.

"I'm Elijah," he tells him.

Cody looks surprised, "We were going to bring them to you for Klaus. She's the doppelganger and she's the foreigner," Cody said Elijah looked over at me and I regretted taking my scarf off now, "Klaus would want to see them," Cody finishes.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asks him.

"No," Cody replies.

"Then you have been incredibly helpful," Elijah responds ripping out the two vampires hearts and dropping them on the floor I wanted to be sick. Elijah looks at us all and leaves.

**Kim's POV**

"Stefan's in the tomb," I tell Kayla, walking into her bedroom.

She barely notices me to focused on her book, "Am I meant to feel bad?" she asks, not looking at me.

"I don't know, Damon did have to go save Elena because you two have got in your heads that you should be matyrs," I snapped.

She sighed, "You get it right, we're basically in a fight over which one of us dies, but if I don't die all these people that have just taken us in are going to die because of it. Even if I did survive, it wouldn't be much of a life knowing people had to die because of me," she told me.

"Can you just pretend for like a second that there's a way to save you without everyone dying?" I begged.

"Buts theres not," she replied simply.

I turned around furious, I just couldn't understand why she was giving up. I walked out to see Damon in the living room pouring a whiskey of course.

"Do you know we're were walking somewhere once and this really nasty dog came out of a house and Kayla literally pushed me in front of it. She was fine for me to get mauled by dog but now she's okay with dying," I say to him in annoyance.

"Where?" Damon asks me.

"Wait what?" I said not understanding what hes asking.

"Where did this happen?" he asked me repeating the question.

"Just I don't know how is this relevant?" I questioned him confused.

"Tell me something about your past," Damon says.

I scoff, "Since when did you care?"

"How did you know about Stefan and Lexi and vampires?" Damon asked.

I stared at him, "Why is this all of a sudden a big deal?" I ask him getting angry.

"You've lied about everything, how do we know either of you can be trusted?" he asked.

"What you think Kayla convince Elena to give herself up yeah I doubt it. I'm trying to save my friend to here," I shout at him.

"I think that ever since the both of you got here a lot of things started," Damon retorted.

"So what we're not trusted because Elena's life's in danger now seriously, you know what I feel sorry for you because you're the one stupid enough to be fall in love with your brother's girlfriend when she's never going to choose you," I yell at him then instantly regret it pointing that out to Damon wasn't a good idea.

"You know if I really wanted to stop the sacrifice all I would have to do is going up there and kill your friend, no foreigner no sacrifice, Elena lives," Damon threatens.

I stand my ground knowing that with my necklace on he can't hurt me, "I hate you," I growl at him.

Damon grabs my arm pulling me to him forcibly, "Get away," I protest, pushing against his chest not that it makes much difference to Damon.

I was scared I thought this necklace protected me? Damon presses his lips to mine forcing me into a kiss against my better judgement I find myself kissing him back. The kiss was like nothing I'd ever experienced before it was full of anger and passion and it was wrong.

I broke away when the thought entered my mind, "You can't do that, it's not fair," I tell him before walking away.

Damon appears in front of me pushing me against the wall effectively trapping me I stared up at him ready to yell at him or something but something stopped me. Our bodies collided together as I kissed him this time, this kiss was running on pure passion and I all I thought was that I wanted this. I moaned as Damon moved his lips kissing my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. I stopped at the sight of Kayla who had just walked out, I pushed against Damon.

"Uh sorry," Kayla muttered embarrassed.

I blushed red, my mind reminding me of all the reasons I should be embarrassed, Damon was in love with Elena. I only did that sort of thing with people I really liked did I like Damon? I shook my head, walking around Damon and past Kayla it didn't matter because he didn't like me not like that at least.

* * *

Thank you to grapejuice101, Peace and Luv (by the way thanks for your advice) .37, and Katherine Sparrow for reviewing.


	26. Chapter 25 By the Light of the Moon

****I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 25**

**By the Light of the Moon**

**Kayla's POV**

"Why are we going to Elena's so early?" I ask Kim as we approach the Gilbert house.

"I thought you had work," she said shrugging.

"Later, are we ever going to talk about last night?" I asked her somehow Kim had managed to dodge the conversation, but I wasn't going to let her.

She had kissed Damon Salvatore and she wouldn't even tell me how it happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kim says as we enter Elena's place.

"Hey," I say cheerfully to Bonnie and Jeremy, "where's Elena?" I asked looking around.

I wanted to talk to her about what she wanted to do about well the sacrifice thing.

"Upstairs," Jeremy says.

I nod making my way up there to find Elena with the moonstone in her hand, she grabs her car keys and points downstairs. I know what she wants to do, she still wants to find a way to get to Klaus and I'm sort of in agreement. I follow her downstairs and as we're about to open the door, Bonnie and Kim come up.

"Where are you guys going?" Bonnie asked.

"To see Stefan," we both say, I had to admit that couldn't be more perfect.

"You're lying," Kim replies.

"No I'm not," I protest.

"Really?" Bonnie asks not believing either of us.

"She took the moonstone," Jeremy said joining us.

"How did you?" Elena starts but Bonnie interrupts her, "we tested you and you both failed."

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen," Elena replies and I nod in agreement.

"Then go," Kim says shrugging.

Elena and I look at each in confusion, Elena opens the door to leave but she stops.

"What?" I ask, stepping in front of Elena but find I can't leave either.

Its like a invisible barrier is stopping me.

"What did you do?" Elena asks Bonnie.

Kim and Jeremy grin, "Its for the best," Kim says.

* * *

I actually hated them why had they locked us up it was so wrong.

"You should really lock your door," Damon says walking in, Elena and I both scowl at him, "oh come on at least give me two points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asks.

"Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life," Damon replies.

"Interruption, remind me again why I'm here," I put in; I couldn't really do anything without Elena well I could but still.

Damon sits between me and Elena, "Because believe or not people here actually care if you live or die," he says.

I roll my eyes it basically meant Kim, "What does Stefan think about this?" Elena asked him.

That I wanted to know to, "We had a great laugh," Damon says smirking.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" I asked him.

"Yeah that I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Well A: he can't do anything about it; and B: ... what I just said," Damon replied shrugging as Jeremy walked in.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked him.

"I thought she was meeting you," Jeremy said.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena and Kayla patrol," Damon replied.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked, I had completely forgotten about that.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems," Damon told him.

I had wanted to talk to Caroline about Tyler guess that wasn't going to happen.

"Wait it's a full moon tonight?" Elena asked.

"Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice," Damon replies getting up and picking up the phone.

"Change of plans you babysit," he tells Jeremy when he walks back in.

"Where's Kim?" he asked me. I

kind of had a feeling she was avoiding Damon, "I don't know somewhere."

"Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't," Damon jokes and Elena and I both throw a cushion at him as Jeremy laughs.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing?" Elena asks as we find Jenna rummaging through stuff in the closet.

"Perfect timing," Jenna says when she sees us.

She passes both of us a box, "What is this stuff?" Elena asks.

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate," Jenna says closing the closet door to reveal Elijah I take a small step back in surprise and fear.

"Hey, I'm Elijah," he says to us.

"Elijah is doing research on Mystic Falls," Jenna explains.

"It's a pleasure," Elijah says walking towards Elena and shaking her hand, Elena looked freaked.

"And this is Kayla, Elena's friend," Jenna introduces me.

Elijah holds out his hand and I wonder if I could just not take it, but I decided against it, shaking his hand.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena, Kayla and I could help you load it into your car," Jenna suggests.

"Or I could get someone to pick it up tomorrow," Elijah replies.

"Also a good plan," Jenna says.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home Jenna; and Elena, Kayla I hope to see you again sometime soon," he says before leaving.

Elena and I drop the boxes we're holding and run upstairs knocking on Jeremy's door. Elijah appears on the other side as Jeremy opens the door he hides,

"What is it?" Jeremy asks us.

"Jenna asked us to get you to help with the boxes," Elena said to him, calming herself down.

"Okay," he says walking past us.

"A wise choice," Elijah tells us.

"What do you want?" Elena demands.

"I think its time the three of us had a little chat."

* * *

"Forgive the intrusion I mean your family no harm," Elijah tells Elena take the window seat in her room.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Elena asked him.

"Because I didn't want either of you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that either of you exist, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that," he tells us.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked him.

"Lets just say my goal is not to break the curse," Elijah responds.

"What is your goal?" I questioned him.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle," Elijah informs us.

"Like you?" Elena asks.

Elijah shakes his head, "Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is do you? You trying to use us to draw him out," I guessed, not sure how happy I was with that plan.

"Well to do that I need you both to stay put and stop trying to get yourselves killed," he replies confirming my guess.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Elena asked suspicious.

"If I wasn't all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you two to Klaus right now. Instead I'm here and I prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked as Elijah got up and looked around her room.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your lives, stop fighting and then when the time is right, we shall draw Klaus out and I shall make sure all your friends remain unharmed," he says to us.

"And then what?" I ask him.

"Then I kill him," he says simply.

"Just like that?" I ask.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word I make a deal I keep a deal," he promises us.

"How are you going to keep everyone safe?" Elena asks him.

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts," Elijah tells us.

"You know witches," Elena says.

"Together we can protect everyone that matters to the both of you. So, do we have a deal?" Elijah asks us.

I thought it sounded pretty good a little too good especially since he never mentioned keeping either of us safe.

"I need you to do one more thing for me," Elena said.

"We're negotiating now?"

**Kim's POV**

I had managed to avoid Damon the whole day except for the locking Kayla and Elena in the house part. I was confused I didn't know what I felt for Damon. Okay that was a lie I was attracted to him, he was Damon Salvatore and yeah he could be a jerk but honestly I like being around him. Damon was fun and he would do anything for the people he cared about but he was also a murderer. I walked downstairs wishing I didn't have to be at the Boarding House alone when I saw Damon and Rose kissing, I was hurt. I was going to lie to myself apparently he just likes to do that to everyone.

"Ow," Rose exclaims and they both look at her shoulder, it was all open sores and blisters.

"What is that?" I say walking over to them concerned.

"Werewolf bite," Rose explains.

If that was true it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Thank you to grapejuice101, and Undying Love13 for your reviews!

Hope you liked the chapter.


	27. Chapter 26 The Descent Part 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs Kim and Kayla.

**Chapter 26**

**The Descent **

**Part 1**

**Kim's POV**

"Definitely better right, Kim, Elena?" Damon asks us as we walk into the library, talking about Rose's werewolf bite.

I can't believe how bad it looks now, I quickly hide my shock when Rose looks at us.

"Yeah much better," I tell her smiling.

"Not bad," Elena adds.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked Elena.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah," Elena said to Damon.

I was with Stefan though I wasn't going to tell Elena that I didn't trust Elijah at all.

"No can do, I'm with Stefan but if you two could play nurse for a little while," Damon says.

"Its not necessary," Rose puts in.

"It is necessary Elena's a do-gooder its in her nature she can't resist and Kim hasn't got anything better to do," Damon said shrugging, leaving the room.

"Be back in a second," I tell Elena following him out.

"Is she going to die?" I ask him.

"Probably the wolf bite caused some sort of infection and its getting worse," Damon tells me.

"Like poison?" I question.

"I don't know Kim I'm not an expert in the field," Damon says to me.

"Well I'm sorry," I mutter sincerely, Damon obviously liked her, they had slept together according to Kayla.

Damon shrugs, "Death happens we come we go. Sooner she dies the better its gloomy as hell in here."

**Kayla's POV**

"What's going on?" I ask Stefan and Alaric, I was at work and noticed them talking and knowing the two of them they were probably planning something.

"You trying to find Isobel," I guess when nobody answers.

Stefan nods, "Why?" I asked them.

Elijah had promised to keep everybody safe why wasn't that good enough for them.

"Kayla, you and Elena are meant to be Klaus's human sacrifices, we need to know all we can about him," Stefan replies.

I nod, "Just be careful, she doesn't sound like somebody who can be trusted," I tell him, remembering Isobel in season 1 she was just horrible.

"I know," Stefan says.

**Kim's POV**

Elena and I help Rose into bed, "I hate this I'm a vampire I haven't had a cold in five centuries," Rose complains.

"Just get in bed," me and Elena tell her.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness," Rose tells us.

"You're not going to die," Elena assures her, I didn't have the heart to because I had a feeling she was.

"Such a human thing to say," Rose replies.

I look around the room studying Damon's bedroom I felt kind of wrong being here, "Neither of you have been in Damon's bedroom before have you?" Rose asks us.

I shake my head, surprised to find Gone With the Wind on top of the book pile it was my favourite book, it seemed so not Damon.

"Not what you expected?" Rose asks us.

"Its just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets," Elena said to her.

We all smile now that sounded much more Damon.

"You're lucky, you know. Noone's ever loved me they way you're loved," Rose says to Elena and I couldn't agree more, I wish I had that.

"I doubt that," Elena replies.

"Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" Rose asks her.

"I'm not giving up on anything. Here," Elena says passing a glass of blood to Rose.

"What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" Rose asks in response.

"I call it my best option," Elena replies.

"Its your easiest option," Rose responds.

"She has a point," I add.

"That's not fair," Elena tells the both of us.

"Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" Rose asks her.

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it's Elijah's witch so no, I don't," Elena replies.

"You really are determined to die aren't you? At least I ran you're not even trying," Rose says closing her eyes, "I'm so tired."

Elena and I go to leave seeing Rose is almost asleep, "No, stop, wait tell them to prepare the horses," Rose calls causing us both to stop.

"Its okay Rose just get some sleep," I tell her gently.

"Trevor don't be stupid you'll never make it before the sun," she replies obviously reliving some memory.

Suddenly she sits up obviously in pain, "Elena, Kim I need more blood," she tells us urgently.

I quickly pass her a glass; Rose drinks it all straight away and then after a second brings it all back up.

Elena and I look at each in worry, "Everything's going to be okay," Elena says to her as we go to the bathroom to try and find something to clean up.

We enter the bedroom again Rose isn't there we look around confused how far can a sick vampire go anyway?

Elena looks around when suddenly Rose has her against the wall, "Its all your fault Katerina, you did this," she shouts at Elena and I try to pull her back.

"Rose, Rose its Elena," we both say to her desperately.

"You betrayed us," she screams angry.

"I'm not Katherine," Elena shouts back.

Rose releases her, "Elena?"

"Its me Elena," she confirms.

Rose looks horrified, "Oh my God Elena I'm so sorry I don't know what's happening to me I'm sorry to the both of you."

"You going to be alright," Elena tries to assure her, but by now we both know it's a lie.

"My mind I'm," Rose starts seeking to explain.

"It was only for a second," I tell her.

"I'm sorry don't be scared of me," she begs us as we lead her back to bed.

"I'm not but you need to rest," Elena instructs her as Rose lies on the bed.

"I'm scared," Rose confides in us her vulnerability clear in her voice.

I wanted to cry, I didn't want to be here watching her die.

"You're not alone, we're both right here," Elena promises her.

"We're not going anywhere," I add.

"Where is here?" Rose asks confused.

"Damon's bedroom," we tell her.

"I want to go home," she informs us.

"Tell us about it," I say to her, knowing that what she needed was to be thinking of this place. " St Austell, 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses," she murmurs.

"Sounds beautiful," Elena tells her.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid."

* * *

So can I just say I'm not looking forward to writing the rest of this episode I hated it when Rose died it was just so depressing. I think the only thing I looking forward to is the Damon and Kim scene at the end, because obviously they still have issues to sort out.

Anyway I hope you liked it, thanks to grapejuice101, and damonismyhomeboy for reviewing.


	28. Chapter 27 The Descent Part 2

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 27**

**The Descent**

**Part 1**

**Kim's POV**

"Damon, its me I think you should come back Rose is really starting to lose it and Elena looks like Katherine so," I say leaving a voice message, why was it he always seemed to pick up his phone and the one time I needed him to he didn't.

"I can't find Rose," Elena tells me as I put away my phone.

I look around nervously that probably meant she was going to come and attack us because her mind isn't in the right place.

"You should probably go," I tell Elena even though I really wanted her to stay.

"Why?" she asks.

"You look like Katherine it means in Rose's state she wants to kill you, I'll stay it'll be fine," I say even though I feel like it's a lie.

"She could kill you to," Elena points out.

I nod, "But shes more likely to kill you and you have to keep yourself alive for the human sacrifice," I joke, Elena frowns obviously she didn't find it funny.

We walk to the door, looking around for Rose I hated that I just didn't know where she was, "Be careful," Elena tells me before leaving.

"Rose," I call nervously looking around, I walk down into the basement after hearing a noise.

"Rose," I call again, stopping when my foot hits into something an empty blood bag.

I go forward knowing I'm on the right track and I find Rose drinking from a blood bag with heaps of them empty around her. Rose looks up at me and I look for some sign of recognition in her eyes but I don't find it. I back up slowly thinking that she looking at me the wrong way. I run upstairs but Rose catches me and is about to bite me before I open the curtains, she screams as the sun hits her. I run upstairs into my bedroom locking the door and opening the curtains so the sun is streaming in, I push my dressing table in front of the door before placing myself in the middle of the sun spot.

Someone tries to open the door and I forced myself not to move back, "Kim I know you're in there I'm sorry please help me," Rose calls and there's a part of me that wants to help her but the logical side of me knows it won't be long until she doesn't know who I am anymore and just sees me as a walking bloodbag.

I was just hoping Damon would get back soon. By the time it was dark I hadn't heard anything for a while, I decided it was time to move, cautiously I open the door before stepping out and looking around. When I get to the door I see it open, my heart sinks Rose is probably out there hurting someone.

I turn around at a noise to see Damon, "Are you okay? Where's Rose?" he asks me.

"I don't know," I mutter in answer to both questions.

* * *

"What's going on?" I ask when Damon comes back from talking to the sheriff.

"She's here," Damon tells me handing me a stake, "take this."

I stare at it before taking it, "Let's go," he tells me leading the way.

"Rose, stop," Damon calls when we hears a girl scream.

She rushes toward Damon but he pins her on the ground, "Rose, Rose its me Damon. Its Damon," he tells her, Rose face returns to normal as she stares at the body of the girl.

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone," Rose says.

"I know," Damon tells her.

She looks at me, "I'm so sorry," she says.

"Lets get you home," Damon says.

"No I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long," Rose replies crying.

"Oh make it stop please make it stop I hate it, make it stop!" Rose shouts as Damon picks her up and carries her.

I follow behind them knowing she had didn't have much longer.

* * *

I walk into Damon's bedroom to check on Rose again, apparently I was getting use to this helping people out thing.

"I'm sorry Kim. I don't like taking human life I never have," Rose apologises when she sees me.

"You shouldn't be here," Damon tells me.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts," Rose continues sadly.

"Stop talking about it," Damon tells her.

Rose just ignores him again causing me to smile, "Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today," Rose finishes.

I shrug, "I'm sure it happens to the best of you, I know you never wanted it to happen," I told her sincerely.

"You have to make sure that they fight, Elena and Kayla. Their scared but they have to, trust me you don't want to lose your best friend it just ends up killing you," she jokes.

I laugh but stop when she coughs and I quickly reach forward to help her, "Why are you so nice to me?" she asks me.

Honestly I didn't know this wasn't normally me I sat on the sidelines why other people helped.

"Guess it's a human thing," I say shrugging.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore," Rose says before she starts to scream.

"What do we do?" I ask looking at Damon.

"Go," he tells me.

"But," I say looking at Rose, "Just go I got this," Damon replies before I can finish my sentence.

I nod because I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do and I wanted it to not happen but there was nothing I could do.

* * *

I wait for Damon in the living room, he had left to give Rose's body to the sheriff, I couldn't really believe she was dead.

"I thought you were going to bed," Damon says when he gets in.

I shrug, "I was but I decided to see if you're alright," I tell him honestly, handing him a glass of scotch.

"I appreciate the gesture but I'm just glad its over," he says taking it and drinking.

"You're lying," I accuse him he had to care a little I know he did.

"Kim go to sleep, it's a whole new day tomorrow," he tells me.

I shake my head, "Not going to happen, you're my friend in the broadest possible sense," I joke, "and I know that you're hurting," I add more seriously.

"What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not," Damon tells me.

"Seriously just for one second can you tell the truth, I 'm reaching out to you here, just give me something," I snap at him angry I knew he felt something he had to.

"I feel Kim okay and it sucks. What sucks even more is it was supposed to be me Jules was coming after me," Damon admits.

"You feel guilty," I tell him, that was a start wasn't it?

"That would be very human of me, wouldn't it? And I'm not human," he replies.

I don't even wait to hear the rest of him denying he's human or whatever I just walk up to him and hug him.

"Of course you're not human, but it doesn't mean you don't feel," I tell him, stepping back.

Damon pulls me back into a hug and part of me is disappointed that he didn't kiss me again. Then I realized he had some definite explaining to do about that, but I didn't have the heart to ask him just after Rose died.

"Good night Damon," I tell him when he releases me again.

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101, and Edwardluver2000 for reviewing hoped you liked the new chapter


	29. Chapter 28 Daddy Issues - Part 1

****I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs Kim and Kayla

**Chapter 28**

**Daddy Issues**

**Part 1**

**Kim's POV**

"You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big save Elena move?" Damon asked in disbelief when Stefan told us.

I held up my hand, "I'm confused who's John Gilbert?" I questioned the name sounded oddly familiar Kayla had probably told me about him but I couldn't remember.

"He's Elena's biological father," Stefan explained, "and he tried to barbeque me," Damon added.

"Right so let me get this straight he's tried to kill you," I say pointing at Damon, "but he's going to try and save Elena."

Stefan nodded, "I went to go look for Isobel and I got John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate."

"Not that desperate," Damon protested.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena and Kayla are putting all of their faith in some deal that made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do either of you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an original, he can't be trusted. Its not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die," Stefan explained to us, I agreed with the whole not trusting Elijah.

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert's the answer," Damon said, so was I.

"He knew about the sacrifice Isobel told him. He said he knew a way to keep Elena safe," Stefan explained and that was the point I was waiting for he only knew how to keep Elena safe.

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked.

"He's not talking at least not to me," Stefan replied, I almost laughed this must be what it felt like to have the worst plan ever.

I grabbed my phone, "Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems," Damon told him.

My text was from Kayla to get Stefan to Caroline's now there was an emergency.

"Right so why don't we go see this John guy," I suggest to Damon I knew he was going to anyway.

On my way out I mouthed Caroline to Stefan why couldn't Kayla just text him instead.

**Kayla's POV**

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked me when he came into Caroline's house.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word," Caroline said quickly walking over to us.

"Its that woman Jules. She had a run-in with Damon," Stefan explained to us.

"Tyler was so upset the look on his face he was betrayed," Caroline said and I felt bad for her I knew her and Tyler were friends.

"This is bad," Stefan said.

"You can't tell Damon," I tell him, I knew exactly what Damon would do.

"No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that. What if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed," Stefan tells us and I know he's right.

Besides this Jules character sounded like someone who would retaliate.

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I… we're friends," Caroline told Stefan.

**Kim's POV**

"Where's John?" Damon asks Elena when she lets us in.

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off," Elena told us.

"That's public knowledge now?" Damon asked.

"Apparently," Elena replied shrugging.

"Are you okay?" I asked her by the sounds of it the whole situation seemed messy.

"Yeah Jenna's heads spinning but I'm okay," Elena replied. "

He said what he's doing here?" Damon asked her.

"No, you Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me," Elena told us.

"Do you think that?" I questioned her, I knew better than anyone than some fathers actually just didn't care.

"No. I don't believe him for a second," Elena replied, no doubt in her voice.

"Me neither," Damon said.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Kill him," Damon said simply, I was starting to question why Damon's answer to everything ended in killing.

"Damon," Elena said cautiously.

"I'm joking, okay I'm a little serious," he admits, making his way out.

"Damon," I shout.

"I'm not going to hurt him," he tells us, "I'm the good guy now, remember?" I stared at him since when was Damon the good guy?

"So you're telling us you're just going to sit down and talk to him no violence whatsoever?" I ask him, not believing it for a second.

"Exactly," Damon replies.

"Can you make sure he doesn't do anything?" Elena asks me.

"Yep if I can," I promise her, following Damon out.

* * *

"Damon please don't do anything stupid, we just want answers," I tell him as we walk into the Grill.

"Stupid is so much more fun," Damon replied smirking.

I grab Damon's arm stopping him, "I'm serious okay, I get it this guy sounds like a jerk but can you please just this once take the moral high road?" I beg him, I didn't think it was going to work.

Damon and moral high road weren't really compatible.

"Okay then," Damon agrees.

I stare at him in surprise, wondering if he's lying or not.

Damon walks up to John and I follow, "John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon asks him.

"I've been alright Damon good to see you," he replies I could just feel the tension coming from both of them.

This probably wasn't going to end well.

"I'm Kimberley," I say trying to break the tension by introducing myself.

* * *

"So John, rumour has it that you know a lot and won't say anything," Damon says rejoining John who was lighting a candle for the victims.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compelled her to stay there," John said.

"Only because all the vervain left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are choke full of it," Damon replies.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asks in surprise.

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep," Damon threatens, I sigh of course he had to put a threat in there.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk," John says before leaving.

**Kayla's POV**

"Hey," I say running over to see Caroline, "was that Matt?" I asked her, I really wanted her to sort it out with him.

I loved them as a couple.

"Yeah," she nods smiling.

"And?" I ask.

"Excuse me, Caroline right?" someone asked her correction Jules asked her.

I instantly tensed up, this was only going to end badly.

"Yeah," Caroline said.

"I'm looking for Tyler you haven't seen him, have you?" Jules asks her.

"No not since earlier. Sorry," Caroline replies.

"I know you're lying," Jules tells her.

"What is that one of your wolf tricks," I snap at her, after what happened to Rose I wanted someone to kill her.

Jules smiles at me, "Actually it is."

"Well, I have a trick to," Caroline replies, her face turning vampire like but Jules sprays her with vervain.

I push Jules but it doesn't have much affect probably because she's a werewolf, Caroline heals and is about to go at her again when she gets shot in the head by someone else. I look from the two of them, why were they doing this? The next thing I know is everything is black.

* * *

Thank you to grapejuice101, Edwardluver2000, and Emogirl146 for reviewing.


	30. Chapter 29 Daddy Issues Part 2

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 29**

**Daddy Issues**

**Part 2**

**Kayla's POV**

I get up slowly with the help of someone Stefan.

"Are you alright?" he asks me.

I rub my head I had a major headache,"I'll live," I mutter then looking around I remember what happened, "Caroline?" I questioned Stefan already knowing the answer.

"Jules got her," Stefan told me, confirming my suspicions.

"Okay I'm only going to say this once and then you have to forget it but can someone please kill her," I told him seriously.

She was really getting on my nerves, Stefan smiled at me.

**Kim's POV**

I watched Damon at the bar, making me feel like a stalker. Is this really what I was turning into to? No I was just waiting to leave John wasn't going to tell us what he was up to so we might as well leave anyway. Damon kissed me because he was bored and it was better than killing me that's what I had decided on and if he wasn't going to bring it up well neither was I. Jenna was introducing the news lady woman to him but he blew her off, why did that make me happy? I was happy for her I decided what with Damon being a vampire and all yeah that was it.

Damon walked back over to me, "That was rude," I commented to him.

"I'm steering clear of all women at the moment," he replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Right like that's ever going to happen," I mutter, picking up my ringing phone.

"Kayla, what's is it?" I asked her.

"We may have a problem," she replies, I look at Damon this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon asks when I told him about the whole Tyler Lockwood thing.

"Umm we made a consecutive decision that if you found out you'd probably," I started nervously but Damon interrupted me, "Kill him, of course I would it needs to happen."

I hold my hands up, "Can we just back up a bit and remember this isn't any werewolf its Tyler okay, just save Caroline and leave Tyler," I begged him, I mean I didn't really like Tyler but he was part of this place and he didn't deserve to die.

Damon shakes his head, "He's still a werewolf he needs to die, it's a win-win."

"Damon please can you just let this one go," I ask him, this so wasn't going to work.

"Why do you do that?" he asks me.

I look at him confused, "Do what?"

"Ask me to be the good guy when you know I'm not," Damon says and he was right, I wasn't entirely sure why I did it.

"Because I've asked you before not to kill someone and you didn't, I was kind of just hoping that this was going to be that lucky time when it happened again," I admitted and then I smiled, "besides on the moral high road, its not or dark and scary and we don't have robbers," I joked.

"Fine let's go," Damon tells me.

**Kayla's POV**

I honestly was starting to wonder how I kept getting myself in this situations, I followed Stefan and Tyler in the woods rather nervously.

"I know you're out there," Jules voice calls.

Stefan nods to us and we walk out of the woods.

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asks her.

"Locked up tight," she replies, I hated her I really did.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules," Stefan said as always proposing peace.

Except Jules wasn't the kind of person who wanted peace she wanted revenge.

"A little too late to be waving the white flag don't you think?" she says.

"You need to leave town, nobody else has to get hurt," he replies.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler," Jules says.

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline," Stefan tells her.

A noise announces the arrival of Damon and Kim this was going to go downhill fast.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline," Damon tells her and the threat in his voice is clear.

"Let go of Tyler," Jules counters.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you," Damon says.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy," Jules replies and then she whistles and a group of people arrive around us with stake, crossbows and fire.

"Let's try that again, give us Tyler," Jules says.

Damon looks at Tyler, "You heard her, go get over there."

Tyler takes a second before standing next Jules, traitor goes through my head. He wasn't even doing anything it was upsetting.

"Which one of you guys killed Mason?" one of the guys asked.

"Uh that'd be me," Damon says and I wish he didn't sound so proud about it.

"Boys make sure that one suffers," he says pointing to Damon.

Stefan turned to me and Kim, "You guys need to get out of here, they're not going to spare you because your human," Stefan warns us and I knew he was right.

I just wish we were somehow capable of fighting them.

"But," Kim protests, I knew what she was feeling it was wrong just to leave them.

"We can't protect you so go," Damon tells her.

Kim looks like she's about to hold her ground but Damon doesn't let her, "Go," he says and it's a lot harsher this time.

Kim and I back up and lucky the werewolves surrounding us let us go, but we stop a little way away.

"We have to do something," Kim tells me.

I nod, "Where's a wolfsbane bomb when you need one," I mutter.

It seemed that Stefan and Damon had been right there was nothing much we could do, but at the sound of screaming we ran back anyway. Except it was the werewolves screaming in pain, I looked across to see Jonas obviously casting a spell.

Stefan and Damon stand up to look at him," Elijah made a promise to Elena and Kayla, I'm here to see its upheld," he says looking at me, "you need to go, get out of here now," he tells us all.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena, Kim and I all agree to go to a sleepover with Caroline after what happened to her she deserves it.

"Good but just in case I brought some back up," Stefan said as we walk up the steps.

"We're going to slumber in," Elena tells her.

"We haven't done it ages," Bonnie told her.

Caroline starts crying and we all pull her into a hug, it was weird I had done anything like this is ages and I missed it. To be honest I missed normal, there was only so much supernatural stuff a person could take.

**Third Person POV**

Damon sits in the bath with the new reporter Andie Star.

"I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number," Andie admitted to him.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants," Damon told her.

"Thank you, so what do you want mister tall, dark and handsome?" she asks him.

"I'm not that tall, I need a distraction," he tells her.

"You can booty call me anytime you want," Andie says smiling.

"You see the thing is, miss sexy reporter lady, I have a problem I need help with. Its really messing with my mind," Damon says.

"Oh, tell me about it."

"I'm falling for a woman, I can never have," he admits.

"I knew it. I know how to pick them. So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume?" Andie questions.

Damon shakes his head, "No but that's not the point, the point is I'm falling for her and it drives me crazy. I not in control."

"You don't trust yourself around her?" Andie asks.

"I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie. I'm bad, Andie. I do things I kill people," he tells her causing Andie to become afraid.

"Don't be afraid, you're okay," Damon compels her.

"Why do you kill people?" Andie asks her.

"Because I like it its in my nature, its who I am but then I have to stay together for her to help her and she wants me to be a better person which means I can't be who I am."

"Well maybe this is who you are now, love does that it changes us," Andie told him.

"Just stop talking. Just kiss me, be my distraction," Damon says as they both kiss then bites her neck drinking her blood.

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101, and Julie for reviewing!

And Damon and Kim will sort out there stuff in the next episode!


	31. Chapter 30 Crying Wolf Part 1

I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs Kim and Kayla.

**Chapter 30**

**Crying Wolf**

**Part 1**

**Kim's POV**

"Since when do you get up at like six?" Kayla asks me rubbing her eyes and taking a seat next to me on Caroline's porch.

I was already dressed and everything.

"I didn't have the greatest sleep," I admitted, looking away from Kayla.

"So what's up? I mean ever since this whole sacrifice thing we don't talk its like we're so busy trying to keep each other safe we don't trust each other anymore," she said to me, I knew it was true.

We weren't as close anymore and it sucked.

"I just want you and Elena to fight," I confess.

Kayla shrugged, "Then I'll fight," she said simply.

I stared at her in surprise, "What happened to suicidal Kayla?" I asked jokingly.

"She took a holiday," she replied then sighing continued, "I woke up because I heard this sound and you know how it just goes through your head for like a second that you might die that happened to me. Sometimes you think, yeah it sucks I'm going to die but I can deal with it and other times like this morning you panic because you're like I have so many things to live for. I do for the first time in a while and I'm not just going to throw it away," she finishes.

I smile glad that Kayla was prepared to fight, "Wait, I've bared my soul now you have to," Kayla demands.

I frown I should of know she had an ulterior motive, "Don't um freak out, but I may have a thing for Damon," I confess to her, waiting for her shocked face it never came.

"I knew," she told me in explanation.

I nodded of course she knew, "So what do I do?" I asked her.

"Honestly, Kim you have never hesitated to tell people what you think or how you feel. This is no different and yeah it could end horribly but if you don't take the chance you'll regret for the rest of your life," she said then paused, "but that fact that you're up and dressed told me you already knew that."

She was right I had kind of planned to confront Damon about it this morning but I wanted confirmation it was the right thing to do.

I stood up, "Yeah but I can't leave until like eight cause it would be weird," I tell her.

Kayla laughed, "Cause you standing and waiting around for eight isn't weird at all," she said.

I hit her, "Only you and me are going to know about this okay?"

* * *

I was nervous I didn't know why because Kayla was right this kind of thing I normally did why was it so different now?

I walked into the Boarding House slowly looking to see who's around, "You're home early how was the slumber party, was it all teen drama talking about all the boys you love?" Damon asked smirking, coming out into the hall.

"You know I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," I told him, "what are you doing?" I asked him.

I privately hit myself I was meant to be focusing.

"Just about," Damon starts smirking but I don't let him finish his sentence I closed the gap between us and kissed him it didn't take Damon long to respond kissing me with as much hunger as I had kissed him with.

In a flash I found myself against the wall with Damon's hands under my t-shirt moving up my torso. I had to break the kiss just to come up for air and when I did Damon placed a trial of kisses down my neck, the feeling was amazing.

"Damon," a voice called, a female voice I was sure I had heard before.

I stared at Damon confused; I pushed him away fixing myself when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Damon, I thought you were coming back to bed," the woman, Andie Star asked in a dressing gown.

"Hey," I said weakly, feeling the need to announce my presence.

Andie blushed that at least made me happy, from here I could see the bite marks on her neck, "I'm Andie Star," she told me introducing herself.

"I know, I mean you're on tv," I said flustered hadn't Damon rejected her and why had he returned the kiss if she was just up there.

I felt like an idiot, this whole thing had crashed and I should have known it would, because Damon was a bad person.

"Anyway I just came back to do something, so um nice to meet you," I told her, not really been able to hide how upset I was.

I walked past her, heading up the stairs. I made it into my room, about to call Kayla when Damon appeared in front of me.

"Kim," he starts.

"What?" I snapped at him, the anger clear in my voice, "actually," I continued stepping around him, "anything you have to say I don't want to hear," I tell him.

"She's just a distraction," he told me as if that could possible make it better.

I opened the door fully, "I'd really like it if you left," I said to him, looking down.

"You know I can't always keep myself available for everytime you," he started again smirking.

"Stop, that sentence," I tell him trying to make my voice sound as angry as I was, it didn't help that I started laughing, "Its not funny," I told Damon.

"You should go," I say to him and this time to my relief he actually does.

**Kayla's POV**

"Ok tell us about this big witch plan you're cooking up?" Caroline asks Bonnie just as I sit down again.

They both go quiet realizing its me, "Don't stop on my account," I tell them, "I'm serious if this is about Elijah I'm ready to fight even if Elena isn't."

They both still look unconvinced, "Seriously I don't want to die," I say sincerely.

Bonnie looks at me for a second and then continues, "We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to, unless you do," she said looking at me.

I shake my head and then think about something, "Actually I have a feeling that the sacrifice may be part of the plan," I say to them remembering how Elijah never promised to keep us safe only the people we care about.

They both look a bit surprised but Bonnie continues, "So I'm going to ask Luka to tell me what he knows," she finishes.

"Which he won't," Caroline told her.

"Who said he was going to have a choice," Bonnie said smiling.

Caroline looks over to Matt and smiles but he doesn't return it, "What's going on there?" I ask her.

Caroline looks confused, "I don't know I thought we were I don't know."

* * *

Caroline and I watch Bonnie and Luka when Jeremy joins us, "Hey, how's it going?" he asked us.

"Did Bonnie call?" I questioned him, wondering how he knew what we were doing.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah I wanted to help how's it going?"

"She's selling it, and he's buying it. She's giving him the sex smile," Caroline told him.

Jeremy looked upset so I was assuming he had a thing for Bonnie, "All right Caroline I get it."

I watch as Luka almost falls and we all go over and join Bonnie.

"Why don't we go over there?" Bonnie suggests.

"I got him, I got him," Jeremy says as Luka falls and he catches him.

"What kind of witch roofie was that?" Jeremy asks her.

"A strong one," she says simply in reply.

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101, Edwardluver2000, Jennifer01, guest, and imaddictedtocarrots for reviewing!


	32. Chapter 31 Crying Wolf Part 2

****I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs

**Chapter 31**

**Crying Wolf**

**Part 2**

**Kayla's POV**

"We have only like an hour or two before my mom gets home," Caroline tells us carrying the candles in her arms.

I looked down at Luka feeling kind of bad but not enough to help him.

"Place the candles evenly around the room," Bonnie instructs us.

I nod as Caroline hands me a candle and we place them.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asks her.

"Um I 'll put him in a trance and then ask him questions its like hypnosis," Bonnie explained.

"You sure you're strong enough for this?" Jeremy asked concerned, I hid a smile.

"That's what the candles are for I'll draw power from the flames," she replies.

"I'll get the matches," Caroline says but Bonnie shakes her and concentrating the candles all start burning.

"Never going to get used to that," Jeremy says, "me either," I agree.

Even though we had been in this place for a while now I keep expecting to wake up in my room or a hospital bed and this was all a crazy but awesome dream.

"Oh come on that's pretty hot and you know it," Caroline adds, causing Jeremy to smile.

"I need a bowl of water," Bonnie says pointedly meaning she wanted Jeremy to get it.

He took the hint, "I'll get it," he said leaving.

"Ok what was that? Its hot?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"He has a crush on you," I jump in, which I love because Jeremy had had horrible girlfriend experiences.

"So?" Bonnie asks us.

"So, would you rather be with traitor warlock over there?" Caroline asks, pointing at Luka.

"I'm not into Luka. It's just, you know, he understood me, and he was new and different," Bonnie admits to us.

"And you've known Jeremy since forever, and you only see him one way, as Elena's brother but you're a witch, and I'm a vampire. You know, it's not like we're in any position," Caroline starts before Bonnie finishes her sentence, "to be picky."

I thought that was kind of harsh.

Caroline shook her head, "No to judge," she said just as Jeremy came back in with the bowl of water.

Bonnie takes it placing it on the ground, "Looks like hes waking up," Jeremy comments.

Bonnie places her hand in the water and places them on Luka's head I watch as the candle's flare up as she begins to cast her spell.

**Kim's POV**

I walk downstairs when I hear people around and walk into the library just as Alaric commented on Elijah, "That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair."

"Totally agreed," I said walking in.

"He's going to be hard to kill," Damon says.

"Yeah I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're going to need more info," Alaric tells him.

I nodded, "Besides it came from John Gilbert I'm pretty sure that guy has only got his best interests at heart," I said.

"I'm out of source," Damon tells us.

"So what's up you this news chick?" Alaric asked and I wished he hadn't I still hated Damon for doing that.

I just I don't know he didn't know I was going to come and kiss him, but still.

"Yeah what's up with that?" I questioned trying to make my voice not sound annoyed.

Damon looks at me and I fight the urge to look away, "Nothing, just a late night booty call," he replies, and part of me wants to smile but I don't.

"Didn't need to know that," I told him.

Alaric is about to say something before he looks at his phone, "Oh god. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry I'll show myself out," he tells us and I wish he didn't I wasn't in the mood to be alone with Damon.

"Good luck," Damon calls to him.

At the sound of a noise he looks at me I watch and then follow him out, we find Alaric with a stake in his stomach, I look around nervously this wasn't good. I see someone one of the werewolves jump on putting a syringe in his neck, Damon fights him but he just injects the rest of the syringe.

Damon falls to the floor, "Damn you're strong. It took the whole syringe," he comments.

Then he looks at me, I hope my necklace works with werewolves, apparently it does because he tries to step forward then stops. I should run I think when two werewolves enter and I'm about to when someone grabs me, Jules I really hated her.

"I couldn't get near her," the other one said.

Jules looks at me, "Just tie her up," she said throwing me across the room.

* * *

I fight against the ropes that held my hands, I really should have run and got help. They would have been thinking about killing me and then they never would have been able to touch me. Damon looks over to me and then to Alaric he notices what I had before the ring he would come back to life. The werewolf Stevie had put chains all over Damon and an iron collar with wooden stakes in it, so he could pull it and it would go in. I winced at the thought of the pain it was going to cause him.

"Morning, sunshine. I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it with some wooden nails, and when I pull," Stevie said demonstrating it by pulling causing the nails to go into Damon's neck I look away.

"So I hear you have the moonstone," Jules said, I rolled my eyes seriously this was about the moonstone what did they even want it for?

Damon smirked, "Oh if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason."

I could almost kill Damon for bringing up Mason they already hated him already, "This time, it will be you," Jules said nodding to Stevie to pull on the collar again.

**Kayla's POV**

"How long is this going to take?" Caroline asks nervously, obviously worried about her mom.

"I don't know he's fighting me," Bonnie tells her, her arms still on Luka's head.

"Please stop, please," Luka begs desperately.

Finally Bonnie removes her hands and Luka's obviously in a trance.

"There all right, why are you working with Elijah?" Bonnie asks.

"Klaus we both want him dead," Luka responds.

"You want to kill Klaus too. Why?" she questions.

"Because he has her and we have to get her away," he replies.

"Who are you talking about?" Bonnie asks.

"My sister," Luka answers and I felt bad he was doing it to save his sister.

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie asks moving on.

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelganger or foreigner. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries," Luka replied.

"What has Elijah promised you?" Bonnie questions.

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return who to us," Luka answers.

"And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?"

"He's kill me if I tell you don't make me," Luka pleads desperately.

"Its ok, guys lets just find another way," I say feeling bad for Luka, after all he was just trying to save his sister.

"No. How will you kill Klaus?" Bonnie questions, more force behind her words this time.

"After the sacrifice Klaus will be vulnerable weak its our only chance," Luka responds confirming my suspicions when he said after the sacrifice.

"What do you mean after?" Bonnie asks looking at me.

"Klaus will be vulnerable," Luka repeats.

"Elena and Kayla will be dead," Bonnie tells him.

"Yes they both have to die," Luka says.

"No," Jeremy said as we all look at each other.

**Kim's POV**

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?" Jules asks Damon.

"Get over it honey, you're never going to get it," Damon replies.

"You looking for this?" a voice asked Elijah I hadn't even seen him come in.

They all turn to look at him, he places the moonstone on the bar.

"Go ahead, take it," Elijah offers them, to be honest I had never been more happy to see him in my life.

Two of the werewolves go for it but he rips their heart out. Jules disappears and Stevie backs up, Elijah doesn't let him punching him in the face and killing him at the same time.

"So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah asks Damon before leaving. Damon manages to free himself luckily I wasn't keen on staying here until Alaric wakes up, he walks over to me untying me.

"You alright?" he asks sounding sincere.

I nod I was alright, this was becoming so normal for me.

I pull Damon into a hug, "Oh my god I thought they were going to kill you," I admit the fear that I had been feeling present in my voice.

Damon returns the hug and then I step back awkwardly, Damon smirks, "So you would care if I died."

"Shut up," I said looking at his expression, "don't be smug about it but I like you alright," I admit about to leave and change my clothes.

Damon grabs my arm preventing me from leaving, "Your not half bad yourself," he told me.

I laughed, "You know you are horrible with the feelings stuff," I tell him.

Though part of me was really happy, sure I knew he was in love with Elena but at this point I didn't really care.

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101, Edwardluver20000, and Emogirl46 for reviewing!


	33. Chapter 34 The Dinner Party Part 1

**Chapter 34**

**"The Dinner Party"**

**Part 1**

**Kim's POV**

I sit at the Mystic Grill with Alaric and Damon, taking a sip of my coffee, wincing as the liquid scalds my throat.

"Other than you lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything else out of Elijah?" Damon asks Alaric.

Alaric shakes his head, "No it was boring," I smile at this I agreed, I couldn't think of anything more boring, "Of course Jenna thinks he's charming," he adds.

"Sound a bit jealous," Damon comments smirking and I try not to smile, "Just a little," I add.

Alaric gives us both a look, "Can we not talk about this," he tells us.

I look down, "Sorry," I mutter even if I didn't really mean it.

"Just waiting for the right opportunity," Damon muses to himself obviously trying to think of how to lure Elijah in.

Damon's eyes are drawn to the door and I look over to see Jenna walk in with Elijah, "Ah look there's Jenna with her new boyfriend," he jokes, just to get under Alaric's skin. "Hi," he says a little louder as their steps draw them closer.

Jenna and Elijah walk over to us, "Hey guys," Jenna says cheerfully and I smile at her bright tone.

"So I hear you two had quite the meeting of historical minds today," Damon says.

Jenna nods, "I guess you could say that."

Alaric shifts in his seat, "Well as much as I'd like to continue this I have papers to grade," he says, pulling out some money from his pocket.

"Hey what about continuing this some other time, like at dinner," I suggest doing what Damon told me.

Damon smiles, "That's Kim full of great ideas, I'd be happy to host. Say tonight?"

"Well I'm there," I add smiling.

Alaric looks at both of us unsure, "I'm not sure if tonight works. "

"Yeah I'm free," Jenna says smiling.

Kayla walks over just as Jenna agrees on waitressing duty, "And Kayla will be there too right?" I say looking over at her.

Kayla adjusts her scarf nervously, "What are we talking about?" she questions us, walking over the few steps to join us.

"Damon's hosting a dinner party," I explain. Kayla gives me a look but shrugs anyway, "Well I live there," she mutters.

I smile triumphant turning to Elijah, "It'd be a pleasure," he agrees.

"Great," me and Damon say at the same time.

**Kayla's POV**

"So the point of this dinner party is?" I question Kim, stretching my body out.

"To kill Elijah," Kim deadpans.

I shoot up shocked, "Remember how that went last time," I hiss at her. Killing Elijah was not a good move, especially if it didn't work.

Kim shrugs applying a coat of nail polish as if what she was saying was no big deal, "He's going to kill you and besides John found a way to kill an Original," she informs.

I roll my eyes, "Because John is such a reliable source," I snap.

"Don't worry I just got it confirmed from the bitch's mouth," Damon tells us walking in.

I look at him, "You went and saw Katherine," I guess.

Damon nods, "She was totally freaked at the thought of us killing Elijah, safe to say it can be done."

I stand up annoyed, "Well I can see you've got it all sorted so I'll just leave you to it," I snap at them, storming away.

"Kayla," Kim calls after me but I don't turn back. I understood why they needed to take down Elijah but I just wish they would consult me about it, instead of telling me that's how it was going to be.

* * *

"Andie," I say in shock as I walk into the kitchen, "what are you doing here?" I ask, knowing Kim was going to be annoyed. I don't think Kim had any idea what was going on between her and Damon, but I did know it didn't include Andie at all.

"Damon invited me, we are together remember," she reminds me.

I shake my head, "Sorry right of course, what's that saying the more the merrier," I grin hoping it didn't sound so fake.

Andie smiles, "You're such a sweetheart," she tells me as if I'm about five.I glare at her back as she walks out.

"You don't like her," Jenna guesses as I turn back to face her.

"That obvious?" I ask.

Jenna shakes her head, "But I do have experience with a teenage girl."

I nod, "Right well it's not Andie I have the problem with to be honest it's Damon," I inform her.

**Kim's POV**

"What's Andie doing here?" I question Damon storming into the hall. The second Kayla told me I was furious. I was sure Damon was over her as a distraction and I was his new one, I knew how sad that sounded but still.

"She's here to help," Damon tells me.

I glare at him, "Well I'm sorry for been so useless," I snap as the doorbell rang. Jenna walks past us to open, to reveal John.

"Who invited him?" Jenna asks us.

"I wonder," I mutter, thinking Damon probably thought another guest would be heaps of fun.

"John surprise leave," Damon says to him.

John smiles at us, "When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games," he tell us just as Alaric walks in.

"There are not going to be any games tonight John, it's just a friendly dinner party," he informs him.

John looks over to Damon, "What he said," Damon agrees.

"Totally," I add for extra measure.

**Kayla's POV**

I make my way to the door opening it to reveal Elijah, his presence makes me feel instantly guilty. "Good evening," he says to me smiling.

I smile back, "Thanks for coming, please come in," Damon says from behind me.

Elijah pauses, "Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider," he warns.

"No, nothing dishourable, just getting to know you," Damon assures him, the word liar goes through my head.

"Well that's good, " Elijah says stepping into the house, "because, you know, although Kayla, Elena and I have this deal, " he says looking at me, "if you so much as make a move to cross me I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house except for Kayla and Kim." I take a deep breath, I really didn't want this to happen.

"Crystal," Damon tells him.

I nod, "Its fine," I assure him, wishing I actually meant it. I didn't know why I was doing this I didn't want to be an accomplice in a murder plan, I couldn't even hurt a spider that scared me to death, let alone plan to kill a person.

Elijah smiles at something behind us and I turn to see Jenna, "Jenna wonderful to see you again. How are you?" he asks her, walking past us. Damon gives me a look but I shrug.

"Nice to see you," Jenna replies as I turn to face them.

"You look incredible," Elijah comments and I almost roll my eyes as Damon shuts the door.

"Thank you, dinner's almost ready you don't mind if I finish up a few things?" Jenna asks smiling brightly. Ignorance is bliss, I couldn't help but think.

"No of course not," Elijah replies.

"Speaking of which we should head to the dining room," Damon suggests.

"Wait," I interrupt, "Damon you go ahead I just have something I want to ask Elijah," I tell him. Damon looks from to Elijah, he was obviously thinking I was going to spill or something,

"Sure thing," he says looking at me before he heads off. To be honest there was one thing I wanted to know and my only other option to find out was Katherine.

"Just a question, the original foreigner, what, I mean how did they appear?" I ask unsure of how to put it.

Elijah smiles at me, "Much like you Talia appeared virtually out of nowhere, she was working in a nearby village when the mark began to appear, she had no family and no money to her name, when Klaus offered to take her in she was hesitant but eventually agreed." I look down, thinking how confused she must have been at least I had Kim and a tv show to guide me.

"What happened to her?" I finally ask, the question that had been resting on my mind, yet part of me felt like I didn't want to know.

"When Katerina ran, I encouraged Talia to run also but she knew that the only way to run from Klaus was to turn into the thing she feared the most, a vampire. She said she was too good for that life," Elijah tells me and to my surprise he seems sad.

"And Klaus killed her," I guess filling in the blanks. Elijah nods solemnly, "Yes he did," he confirms.

I nod taking in the information slowly, "Thanks for telling me," I finally say as I walk past him. For some reason I felt an intense sorrow for this girl I never got to met.

**Kim's POV**

"I hate to break it to you Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town," Jenna informs Damon, as we all sit around the dinner table.

Kayla leans forward, "Really why?" she asks turning to Elijah. I fight the urge to smile, so typical she would be interested in this Kayla was major history buff.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution," Elijah explains.

"Because they were witches," Jenna adds.

"Yeah but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie argues.

Damon grins, "Andies a journalist, big on facts," Damon adds. I want to be sick, I have to remind myself that being here and killing Elijah was essential to Kayla's survival.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire," Elijah tells us all.

"That's horrible," Kayla comments.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society," Jenna tells us.

"So why do you want to know the location of this alleged massacres?" Damon questioned.

Elijah smiles, "You know a healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

"Of course," Damon agrees and I can just tell he thinks there's something more to it and I'm inclined to agree.

* * *

**So I know I haven't had a chapter out in forever and I doubt you even remember this story, but I'm starting it again anyway so I hope whoever reads enjoys it :) **

**By the way there's a poll on my page to take!**


	34. Chapter 35 The Dinner Party Part 2

**Poll on my profile**

**Thanks to grapejuice101 for reviewing**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**"The Dinner Party"**

**Part 2**

**Kim's POV**

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving up for ages," Damon offers, pulling himself up from the table. I look down trying to calm my beating heart this was it and I desperately needed Elijah not to suspect anything.

Alaric shakes his head, "None for me, nine bottles of wine is my limit," he says and I hide a smile. I push my chair out, picking myself up as everyone around us begins to do the same.

Andie looks over to Damon before suggesting, "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." I glare at Damon, like I couldn't of said that. Sure if he asked I would have been offended by the implication, but still I could have done it. Elijah nods before him, Damon, and Andie head out. Kayla mouths bitch to me and I can't help but laugh. More for the mere fact Kayla would even consider that word, let alone use it. Kayla busies herself with gathering the plates together and I soon remember I should actually help. It ends up being me, Jenna and Kayla in the kitchen before I'm interrupted by my phone buzzing.

"Hello," I say uncertain, forgetting to check the caller id.

"Kim, are you with Damon?" Stefan asks, his voice frantic a fact I conveniently ignore.

"I wouldn't say together more like two people tolerating each other in the same house," I tell him annoyed at Damon.

"Kim it will kill him," Stefan says to me.

"What will?" I question confused.

"The demon who wields it," Stefan attempts to explain and then I realize.

"I'm on it," I promise Stefan.

"Umm Jenna just excuse us for a minute," I say grabbing Kayla's hand.

"What?" she asks confused as I drag her out, managing to find Alaric on the way.

"It will kill him," I tell them both at the same time.

"We'll go," Kayla tells me.

I stare at her wondering why she said that. "Trust us," Alaric says at they walk past me.

**Kayla's POV**

I didn't look back to see Kim, knowing she wouldn't be happy. I figured if the three of us bombarded the room, Elijah would suspect something and I could conceive a better story than Kim. We burst through the doors, "Gentlemen we forgot about dessert," Alaric quickly says.

"Yeah sorry," I mutter wondering what else to say.

Elijah walks towards me, "It's alright you are forgiven," he tells me. I step beside him out the door, taking one look back at Alaric and Damon.

"You seem flustered," Elijah comments. I look up at him, realizing he probably means my heart's beating quite fast.

"I guess so, its just stuff," I say wondering why my brain decided now to make it so hard to find an excuse.

"I see," Elijah replies.

We enter the dining room and Jenna looks up, "Sorry guys dessert is taking a little longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food."

Andie gazes over at us before smiling at Elijah, "So I know this is a social thing but I would love to ask some questions about the work you're doing."

"I'd love to answer," Elijah says as I take my seat next to Kim, who looks angrier than before.

"Great," Andie says a little to enthusiastic. Damon and Alaric enter and Damon makes a point of glaring at John as he sits down.

"Ric would you do me a favor and grab my notebook out of my bag?" Andie asks him, smiling sweetly.

Alaric walks over to her bag, "Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle father?" Damon asks.

Elijah nods, "I'm well aware of that."

"Of course she hates him, so there's absolutely no reason to keep him on the endangered species list," he tells him.

Kim nods, "I agree in fact I feel like everyone would feel better about the deal if we just put that on there," she adds.

I turn to glare at her, wondering why she had decided to make an enemy out of John. Probably because she was angry and thats how she coped.

Andie looks over at Alaric who's still going through her bag, "No Ric, its in the front pocket. On the," she pauses looking at us, "you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry," she says getting up to help him.

"What I'd like to know Elijah is how you intend on killing Klaus?" John questions him.

Elijah takes a few seconds to answer, "There's a few things we should get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena and Kayla," when he says this I sink lower into my chair, "I allow them to remain in their houses living their lives with friends as a courtesy. If you become a liability I'll take them away and you'll never see them again."

Kim gives me a told you so look but I just turn back to Andie who is returning with her notebook. She begins to ask him a question but my eyes are on Alaric who is coming up behind Elijah and in the blink of a an eye, stabs him in the heart. I jump back as Elijah screams and then dies, staring at the body. Alaric pulls the dagger out placing it on the table but what he says passes over me.

**Kim's POV**

"Hey, have you guys seen Kayla?" I ask Damon and Alaric walking into the dining room. She was going to the bathroom but she hadn't come back.

They shook their heads, "No sorry."

"Its fine, she's probably in her room she wasn't exactly happy, I'm going to check on her," I tell them. Kayla was pretty sensitive and seeing someone she had talked to actually died, well she wasn't going to take it well.

"Kayla," I called, checking the bathroom and her room. I turned around, "Seriously where are you?" I mutter.

Damon appears before me, "What?" I snap annoyed.

"Elijah's free, he has to have Kayla," he explains.

I stare at him in disbelief, "How?" I question. This couldn't be happening, we killed him.

"The dagger has to stay in place, doesn't matter he'll be heading for Elena, we just need to get there first," Damon reassures me.

I grab his arm, "Promise me she'll be alright," I beg him. I didn't want anything to happen to her, she was all I had in this freaky dimension. Well that wasn't true but she was my best friend and my tie to my home and family.

"I promise," Damon says to me and he sounds sincere.

"Good," I tell him.

* * *

We had a plan in place to lure Elijah in and get Kayla back, if it all worked.

"You'll be fine," I promise Elena before going to hide with Damon. We can't be anywhere near the door in case we give it away which annoys me because I desperately need to hear what's going on. What happened if they killed him and we never found Kayla? It seemed like an eternity was going by and I couldn't bear to sit still even if I had to. Finally Damon nods to me and I practically run to the door, seeing Kayla sitting down not that far off.

"You're okay," I say, giving her a hug.

She laughs, "Yeah, I hardly remember it," she tells me, "but can we not take the dagger out this time?"

**Kayla's POV**

We place Elijah's body in the cellar and I still feel guilty I just can't shake the feeling. Sure Elijah was planning to take me away forever and kill me in a ritual but that didn't mean he deserved to die. It wasn't right. I watch Damon search through his pockets, pulling out the moonstone.

"A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold onto this," he says.

"So that's it we keep the dagger in he stays dead?" she asks them.

"Pretty much," Damon nods.

"Okay..good night," she tells us and we all stare at her in confusion before she turns back round to face us.

"You know if we've all decided to fight, fine we'll fight. But you're can't keep anything from me."

I nod, "And since this me and Elena's fight, we have to do it our way no just telling us how it's going to be," I add, going to stand beside Elena.

"That seems fair," Damon agrees and we both turn to look at Stefan, "Okay."

"Good," we both say as we walk out of the cellar and Kim follows.


	35. Chapter 36 The House Guest Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries only my OCs Kim and Kayla

**Chapter 36**

"**The House Guest"**

**Part 1**

**Kim's POV**

"Sorry, I'm late," Kayla tells me slamming her bedroom door behind her as she seeks to adjust her backpack.

"Me too," Elena says to us running down the stairs.

Kayla and I look at each other, "We thought you were with Stefan," I say as we make our way to the door.

"He'll be down soon," she assures us. I shrug I guess they didn't have to be together all the time.

"Goodbye Damon," Elena calls as we arrive at the door.

"Bye," I mutter as always unsure of how to act around Damon. Damon looks up at us eyes narrowing when he sees Elena.

Within seconds she is slammed hard against the wall, I jump back in shock, "Damon what are you doing?" me and Kayla exclaim at the same time.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave," Damon says his voice angry.

"What is your problem?" Elena asks confused trying to get herself away.

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work," he snorts.

I stare at him, "You think she's Katherine?" I question, Katherine was in the tomb.

"Why would you think that?" Elena shouts looking accusingly at Damon.

"Isn't Katherine in the tomb?" Kayla asks, putting forth the question that is on all of our minds.

Damon looks around unsure before releasing Elena, "What the hell's going on here?" Stefan questions as he comes downstairs.

Elena looks from Damon to Stefan, "I don't know you tell me is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Stefan turns behind him forcing Elena or Katherine whoever came down after him against the door. "What are you doing?" she yells.

"How could you do this?" Stefan demands from her.

"Stefan, you're hurting me," she complains trying to get free.

"Stop it Katherine," he shouts.

"Stop what?" a voice from behind me asks, revealing the Elena we had meet this morning had been Katherine the whole time, "its getting really easy being you," she smirks.

**Kayla's POV**

"What is she doing here?" Elena says annoyed as we all stand in Stefan's bedroom.

"When we killed Elijah we broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb," Damon explains to us.

I lean my head against the wall as if we didn't have enough problems.

"How is that possible?" I ask, I mean technically he wasn't even dead.

"He's an Original, they have all sorts of special skills," Katherine tells us smiling.

"Can someone get her out of here?" Kim snaps glaring at Katherine.

"Temper, temper," Katherine teases.

Kim looks as angry as ever, "You haven't seen a temper yet," she hisses.

Damon tactfully steps in front of Kim, "Okay its time you left," he tells Katherine an unwritten warning behind his words.

"You need me all of you," Katherine says looking at Elena and then me, I avert my gaze away we couldn't possibly need her help and even if we did she wouldn't offer it.

"Like hell," Stefan retorts and it was evident in his stance how much he didn't want her here.

Katherine sighs, "We all want the same thing," she pauses here to look at each of us, "Klaus dead. Yet here you all are running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

I shift from foot to foot, "I wouldn't say quite that bad," I mutter.

"Besides what would you even know," Kim snaps, stepping back around Damon.

Katherine crosses her arms looking at Kim like she's a child trying to deny fact, "What do you know? Where Klaus is? What he looks like? When he's coming?"

"If you know something say it or get out," Damon demands, taking a small step towards her. Katherine smiles at his supposed show of strength, "Fine. Then I'll just go down to the Grill and have some lunch I wonder if Aunt Jenna is free for a bite," she taunts us, reminding me of exactly why we needed to get rid of her in the first place.

**Kim's POV**

"Why is Katherine here, I mean surely she would want to get as far away from Klaus as possible. Last time I checked he wants to kill me and Elena for a creepy sacrifice which means he should be coming here, what is her game?" Kayla rambles as we make our way into school.

I rub my temples, "I don't know its confusing, we don't understand her," I mutter trying to shake away my terrible headache.

Kayla looks at me as if unsure how to respond, "What's up with you and Damon?" she finally asks.

"You know I have learnt a very important lesson and that's that me and Damon don't belong in a sentence together or anyway together its too complicated. We just don't work," I tell her, it was true after all. There was always something stopping the two of us, maybe it was a sign. Besides why did I want to get into a relationship that was never going to work anyway.

Kayla shakes her head furiously, telling me she was definitely going to fight this one, "Are you kidding? You totally work," she argues.

"Maybe you should talk to Caroline she looks pretty down," I encourage her spotting Caroline in the corridor.

Kayla stares from her to me before sighing, "This is not over."

* * *

I ended going home halfway through school, my migraines had been killing me and I just couldn't focus. I found Damon in the living room looking through Gilbert journals.

"What are you looking for," I ask tiredly picking one up.

"Something about a witch massacre," Damon tells me.

"Have fun with that," I mutter turning around; I knew I should have helped but I didn't really want to.

"Where are you going?" Damon questions appearing in front of me.

"Somewhere with painkillers," I snap, not sure what I was annoyed at.

Damon smirks, "Do we have a problem?"

I groan, "This is no we to have a problem with because we don't work and would never work," looking up I could see my words were having no effect on Damon, "give me a Gilbert journal," I finally say.

Damon smirks passing me one and I make a big deal of stomping past him. "What are you two lovebirds up to?" Katherine teases walking in and studying a Gilbert journal.

"Why are you here?" I deadpan sinking down in the couch.

"She's got a point," Damon says snatching the Gilbert journal from her hand and sitting down next to me.

"We're pouting now?" she asks, "how am I supposed to help if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"Cause we don't want it," I snap, the girl couldn't take a hint.

Damon shakes his head at me, "Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple of centuries ago?" he questions her.

"No," she answers.

"Then I guess you can't," I say to her, looking through the journal.

She snatches the journal from my hands but Damon grabs it passing it back to me, Katherine smiles at him, "If its any consolation I'm glad you're not dead."

"Okay why are you still here?" I yell, everything that came out of her mouth annoyed me. Not to mention every time she looked at you, you could see the malice in her eyes.

Katherine turns to face me, "You do know how easy it would be for me to kill you right?" she asks pretending to sound innocent.

"How could I ever forget," I reply matching her tone.

"Emily Bennet told me about the massacre it was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power," she tells us, actually saying something useful, I narrow my eyes at her.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre," Damon replies.

"What was he going to do when he found it?" she questions it.

Damon shrugs, "I don't know, what did papa and baby witch have to say?" he asks as Stefan walks in.

Stefan looks at Katherine confused, "Isn't she gone or dead?"

I throw my hands up, "Finally someone on my level."

Katherine looks from Stefan to me, "For the last time I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets?"

Stefan takes a few seconds to answer but nods before he goes on, "Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power, they wouldn't need one," he explains to us.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon says.

I look at the Gilbert journal in my hands realizing it may hold the answer, "We just need to find it."

**Kayla's POV**

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asks us all, at our girl's night.

"Pizza," me and Kim say at the same time.

The others laugh at us, "Alright then," Caroline mutters grabbing her iphone and pausing, I look at the screen to see a picture of her and Matt, "I'll do it," I say taking it from her.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asks us.

"I don't know what to believe. I think hes at a loss. Hes not sure who to trust," Bonnie says tiredly.

"Join the club," Elena agrees.

"Well what are we going to do about the movie?" Kim asks changing the subject.

"What about the notebook?" Caroline questions us.

We all look at her, "How many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asks her.

"That is so not the point," Caroline argues.

Elena is about to argue when Jenna walks in, "Hey," we all say. I feel bad about whats going on with her and Ric.

"What's going on?" she asks all of us looking around.

"Girls night," Elena explains, "how are you doing?" Elena asks her concerned.

"You heard about my fight with Ric," she guesses.

"He feels terrible," Elena tells her.

Jenna looks at all of us again before saying, "Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?"

Elena shakes her head furiously, "No, no this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk," she says to her.

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships," Caroline adds sarcastically.

"So am I in fact I'm pretty sure I can fix any relationship," Kim adds equally sarcastic.

"You guys as well?" Jenna questions.

"You have no idea," Caroline says. "No idea," Kim echoes, causing me to smile.

"Ok," Jenna says opening the fridge, "its this whole Isobel thing he's hiding something from me."

"To play devil's advocate, maybe theres a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is trying to protect you," Caroline says, obviously trying to defend herself at the same time.

"Well that's not his call to make, I deserve the truth everyone does," Jenna argues, and I cringe this whole conversation makes me feel awkward considering I know the truth.

"Sometimes its harder than that," Caroline retorts.

"Not if it's somebody you care about," she replies.

"Okay you know what we need dancing and there happens to be a band at the grill," I interrupt trying to stop this whole conversation.

"I'm in," Bonnie agrees first, followed by everyone else. I begin to wonder why I suggested it considering I hate dancing and large crowds.

* * *

Thanks to grapejuice101, bronzelove (I've been thinking that to :) ), DaisyPierce (Thanks and yes Kayla will be with someone) and Vampluver2

Also the **poll **on my page is still running


End file.
